BabyDoll
by RazzMcazz
Summary: "You said at one point I was perfect, the perfect project, the perfect killer, the perfect doll..." Set in Nolanverse with a little mix of DC Comic characters, Babydoll is the only child of the Joker and Harley, but when a certain Boy Wonder comes into the picture, will Baby be able to balance between being bad and wanting to be good... Rated M for language, violence, sex etc.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***  
 **I do not own any of the characters from the DC universe, including Babydoll, although I have changed her background and look, she is still considered a DC character in the Batman Animated Series. Please review and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Part One: And Baby Will Fall

"Shit" Harkey hissed quietly as she sat on the toilet that was next to the room her and the Joker shared together. She had to be quiet since he was fast asleep, which didn't happen often or at all most days, so Harley was trying to do her best to keep quiet.

"Shit shit shit" she said again quietly bouncing her legs as she looked down at the tiny stick in front of her. She hated the color blue today, but unfortunately it loved her as a little blue line crossed the circle on the pregnancy test in front of her.

How could she have been so careless? She had been with the Joker for over a year now, a wild crazy year, but never in her dreams did she think she would slip in keeping herself protected. Sure, she could take a bullet, a stab wound, hell she had so many head injuries now she had lost count, but a kid?

Her stomach knotted up as she bent over her knees trying to control herself, trying to steady her panicked breaths that were now coming out in big huffs. Kids were never in the picture, never in the short grand scheme of things when she remotely thought about her future, and they sure as hell were never even an option with Mr. J. He specifically made a point to show that children were nothing more than a pawn in his plans, but Harley did notice that he never hurt them, not even a slap to the face. Maybe he just didn't know what to do with them since he wasn't really a people person to begin with, and children were just tiny people with a lot more questions about everything.

"Shit" she muttered into her knees.

What was she going to do? She thought about her options as she found herself breathing normally again.

The number one thing she knew was that she could never tell Joker. He would immediately get rid of her or demand she get rid of the thing growing inside her.

Did she want to get rid of their child?

" _No_ " she thought to herself as she shook her head " _This is not only a part of me, but a part of him too._..." The thought alone made her heart swell thinking about it. She loved the Joker, loved him so much she had abandoned all she knew and joined him, and this... _baby_...this baby was a symbol of that.

But she knew in her heart she couldn't keep it. Their kind of lifestyle was in no way a place for a kid. Even her deranged mind knew that...

So what was left?

"Shit" she whispered realizing what her real only option was. She was going to have this baby, but she had to get away from the Joker and get to a safe place to have it. She would give it away, that way it could have a "normal" life, at least one more normal than she and Mr. J could give...

She could go to Pam's place, but the Joker already knew where she hid out at her plant friends house when things got too heated between them. She couldn't run to any of the other baddies in Gotham, all knowing what would happen if they harbored the Joker's girlfriend from him...

The real place, the only place she could go to without the Joker going right after her would be from the very place they met...Arkham Asylum.

She could go there, they would put her in a cell, she could get the medical treatment she needed to have a safe delivery, and after her bun in the oven was out, she could break free and get right back to where she was now, with the Joker. He would leave her be if she got caught and locked away, probably mad at her for getting caught in the first place, and when she proved she could take care of herself she would come right back to him. Nobody would ever know what had happened...

Taking another deep breath she was now calm enough to come out from the bathroom, knowing the plan she had in place and even though it would be a long nine months, she could handle it if it meant a positive outcome for both parties. She was crazy, but not so crazy that she would risk her own child's life.

Harley opened the peeling white door of the bathroom and entered into her and the Joker's small haven they had created for themselves. The hideout currently was in an old factory where employees could reside in the apartments upstairs. Her and the Joker had picked the top room and had a full size mattress all to themselves. Harley had fitted it with some sheets she snagged on one of their many jobs and had decorated it with various Christmas and holiday lights to give the room a little light since Mr. J decided to block out all the windows in the place.

The boys had brought up a few cabinets and shelves for Harley and Joker to hang their clothes and store their personal weapons. Being with Joker for over a year now had it's perks seeing as how any of Joker's goons followed Harley as much as the Joker himself. She had proved herself on one than more occasion that she was just as wild and just as powerful as him, and the guys that rolled with Joker knew she demanded the same kind of respect.

Down below their room was a makeshift area for the boys to sleep in, with mattresses and sleeping bags lining the rooms. Most of them knew not to complain since they would be moving in a few months time anyway, so they shouldn't get too comfortable with their sleeping arrangements. There was a big open area that had a kitchen and the boys had knocked down a few walls to make a nice area for a living room with torn couches and seats. Several TV's played between the news and cartoons, the Joker always needing new information on what was going on in Gotham and being thrilled when he saw himself on GNN.

After that the factory was below them with dusty and cob covered machinery that hadn't been used in nearly over a decade. It wasn't by any means fancy, but it was home to Harley.

The Joker snored softly on the bed, his body curled up in a ball as his back gently rose up and down as his matted green and blonde hair hung over his face. Harley smiled to herself and knew she would have to dye it again soon, he hated when it finally started to fade away. The scars on his face were resting with his mouth, his breathing calm. Usually when Harley watched him sleep the rare times that he did, it seemed the man even slept with a scowl, his lips twitching and moving with his eyes closed.

Harley found her hand resting against her stomach, wondering if the baby would sleep quietly or twitch like him...

No, Harley shook her head slightly, she could couldn't think of those things. She would have this child, yes, but she wouldn't grow attached to it. Her obligation lied with giving this baby a safe and healthy start, but she wouldn't ever hold it, see it's first smile, or watch it sleep soundly in it's crib. It made her sad, but it also made her proud to know she was doing the right thing.

Quietly she crept back into bed, making sure to dispose of the pregnancy test so that the Joker wouldn't stumble upon it when he woke.

And then, she started to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley was nearly shivering as she waited in the cold van, one of her favorite goons sitting beside her as they waited for Joker to give the signal. It was a simple plan, Joker breaks into a fundraiser for Gotham's Natural Science Museum, and then at the right time Harley blows up the Science and Exploratory Center, something about wanting the masses to be confused on the morals of the Joker and his "message." Right now Harley could care less about the message, her own plan coming into play tonight.

"You want my jacket boss lady?" Roach said beside her looking her over with his big bug eyes. Roach was a addict from the Narrows they had picked up one night, his skinny body nearly a skeleton in his clothes as he crossed paths with the Joker and Harley when they were having "date night." Harley smiled faintly thinking about their little escapades where killing thugs and criminals was their interpretation of a romantic night out. Roach had been a witness, but had also been a team player as he took out one asshole that decided to get the drop on Harley. Joker offered Roach a job afterward and since then the little twitchy fella finally got some meat on his bones.

"No thanks Roach" Harley said hugging herself a little tighter in her black sweater she had opted for instead of her usual red corset and fishnets. She knew that if her plan went the way it should, she would be slipping into some beige scrubs soon enough tonight and didn't feel like stripping off tight clothing in front of guards. She had put her platinum blonde hair up in the usual pigtails though, so the Joker didn't expect something was amiss with his girl.

It was early January and Harley thought that by the time she had the baby it would be September. So long from now...but maybe it would pass by fast being in Arkham.

Suddenly the burner phone that Harley had pocketed rang and as she picked up she heard Joker's gruff voice just mutter "Now" into the phone. Harley knew after this long what that meant and her and Roach quickly got out of the van and set it in motion to drive right into the Science and Exploratory Center. The van that they had been sitting in was holding about five drums of gasoline wired to go off the moment Harley pressed the detonator hiding in her sleeve.

Roach laughed a little bit as they watched the white van catapult itself from the road right through the double doors of the center and explode with an incredible bang, setting the whole building in a blaze within minutes.

As Harley watched the fire burn and heard the distant sirens coming closer Harley looked over at Roach as his dirty skin and big brown eyes watched the fire with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. Oh how she would miss this kind of fun...

"Get out of here Roach" Harley said looking back to the fire that was growing bigger by the moment.

"What?" Roach said looking at her with those big eyes.

"Your heard me" Harley said suddenly with a snarl "Get the fuck out of here before the pigs come."

"But what about-" he started.

"Don't worry about me" she said still giving him the menacing stare she had picked up from the Joker "I'll be just fine right here."

Roach knew that look and with a hesitant glance he ran down a nearby alley as Harley saw the tell tale red and blue lights of the Gotham PD. What Harley didn't expect was the swish behind her as she turned around with a slow grin and held up both her hands quietly. There stood Batman, in all his dark glory as he looked down at Harley with those almost black eyes.

"How you doin' handsom" Harley said with a big smile "Don't worry Batsy, I'm coming with you quietly."

"And why should I believe that" he suddenly said darkly as he grabbed her and slammed her against the ground. Harley let out a gasp and suddenly feared the Bat had hurt her little worm from the force he hit her with.

"Because asshole!" Harley shouted as Batman slapped a pair of cuffs on her back "I got a bun in the oven and I don't intend to mess it up unlike _some_ people!"

As quickly as he had grabbed her his hold softened as he stood her upright gently this time. Turning her slowly towards him he looked her up and down before simply saying "And why should I believe you?"

"Because dummy" she said with another smile "Would I really let you catch me if I didn't have a good reason?"

Satisfied with that answer Batman let her go as she lowered herself gently to the ground, making note that although she hurt she didn't think she was going to miscarry tonight.

"Now if you would be so kind" she said "To inform Commissioner Gordon before he handles me so _aggressively_ as you just did. I'm sure you have him on speed dial or something since your so buddy buddy."

Batman simply nodded before he disappeared in the darkness as the police showed up a couple of minutes later. Harley sat in the street just waiting patiently, knowing this would be a big circus until she could finally rest easy at the asylum. Batman must have done what he promised since the Commissioner appeared and handled Harley as gently as he could as she got in the back of the squad car with no problems.

As the police took down exactly what happened from her she was then taken to Arkham by Gordon himself, knowing that processing her at Gotham PD would be useless in her current state. He could fill out all the paperwork himself as long as Harley Quinn was safe behind bars.

"So did Batsy tell you about my little _problem_ " Harley laughed as they moved through the city.

"Yes, Batman made me aware that we should be careful with you since you were going to come with us willingly" Commissioner Gordon said as he looked back at her from the rear view mirror.

"If we could keep it out of the record for now that would be wonderful" Harley said "I don't want anyone to know about it, not for my sake but for the kid's."

"I understand" Gordon said nodding his head and that was the end of the conversation until they reached Arkham.

Harley could not remember the process of getting a patient in taking so long as she was swept up by staff and doctors, them poking and prodding her and stripping her down just like she knew they would. She didn't speak a word to anyone, her face blank and uncaring as they did whatever they needed to do to her to get her in. She could feel her heart break but tried to remain strong as she told herself over and over again as people touched her and gave her dirty looks that this was all for the baby, all for Joker. She would be safe here, the baby would be safe here until it got stolen away to go live it's life without her.

Finally a doctor came in to take her physical exam. He asked her the simple stuff first, her answers short and without feeling.

"Are you currently pregnant or feel like you may be pregnant?" the doctor asked her.

"Yes I took a pregnancy test over three weeks ago" she said "the results were positive."

That got a reaction. This typical clean cut doctors dark eyebrows shot up to nearly his hair line as he quickly jotted it down on his papers that were held down nice and neat in his clip board.

"We will do a test here just to be sure" he stated "and then we will do more blood work and get you on a daily prenatal pill."

"Will I be on any meds that may cause harm to the fetus?" Harley said remembering faintly that she did use to be a doctor at one point.

"We will put you on a small dose of Zoloft for now" the doctor stated "But your psychiatrist may prescribe something a little heavier."

"Alright" Harley said nodding as she was led out of the exam room and into the lab to pee in the cup so they could confirm she was indeed pregnant.

Harley knew she was, during the last week she had started to get the morning sickness slowly. She had hid her vomiting from the Joker, using the downstairs bathroom in the factory if she could get to it in time, if she couldn't she just chalked it up to some bad food which was far more likely to be believed by Joker and the boys.

After some time and more stares and whispering Harley was finally escorted to her room. She was actually put in the medium security level, the doctors probably knowing that although she wasn't planning on being violent, she could become so with enough provoking. She finally heard the silence she had been craving when the last noise of her cell door shutting behind her sounded out against the white walls of her cell. Here she saw a bed and a mattress that was bolted to the floor, a sink, and a toilet, nothing much changed from when she used to be a doctor working here before she met the Joker.

The Joker... Harley wondered how he would be reacting right now. She imagined him throwing things, cursing, maybe even shooting Roach if he was the one to deliver the news. Mr. J had a tendency to take out his frustration on whatever just happened to be next to him, and usually that was her. Now with his Harley Quinn gone what would her puddin' be doing?

In all reality Harley knew what he would do. Sure he would be mad, she could handle mad, what she couldn't handle was disappointment. And she knew her Mr. J would be feeling that about her right this moment.

It almost made her want to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you uh... _mean_ Harley's _gone_?' the Joker asked with his back turned to Roach back at the factory. Skinny little Roach stood shaking in his boots as he watched all of Joker's thugs either stare at Roach wide eyed or pretend they weren't even listening, knowing how the boss's temper got with bad news.

"It's like I said boss" Roach said trying to keep his voice from shaking "We did exactly as we planned, then Harley told me to beat it. Next thing I know I see her getting taken down by the Bat and thrown in a squad car."

"Batman took Harley down?" Joker said with a snarl "You mean to _tell_ me that _my_ Harley, Harley Quinn, let _herself_ get caught?"

Roach could only nod as Joker turned around with those black eyes, the whites nearly gone on top of all that dark make-up around his face. He looked more like a demon than a flesh and blood human, and the look he was giving Roach right now was enough to scare someone into starting to go to church.

"Well" he said drawing out the syllables "That doesn't uh...make much sense now does it?"

"Maybe she wanted to-" one of the guys said as Joker instantly whipped around and shot the dumbass square between the eyes.

"Don't uh tell me what Harley wants" Joker said as he licked the sides of his mouth.

Nobody said a word as Joker walked steady up the stairs to disappear for a while while the rest of the group decided to dispose of the body that was sure to start stinking in a couple of hours. Joker got half-way up the stairs before his body betrayed him, his hand starting to shake until his whole body was shivering as he closed the door to their...his...room. The room still smelt like her, even though she never wore perfume she always still somehow smelt like flowers and cinnamon.

How could she just _leave_? He knew his Harleyquinn, she would go down kicking and screaming before she would let the Bat even get close to her. So for her to just to, no fight, no bloodshed, nothing it was just so... _weird._

Joker hummed to himself as he flexed his hands in and out, in and out, his mind racing to try and figure out what her goal was, what the _endgame_ was. There was always an endgame with Harley, always something cooking behind those big blue eyes of hers when they weren't staring at him with affection. It was one of the many reasons he had kept her around so long, she could keep up with him unlike a lot of the company he usually stuck with. Where he was the brains she was the brawn, more ruthless than he could ever dream of, if he told her to jump she not only asked how high but if he wanted a twirl with it.

What would prompt her to leave? They hadn't fought, not that he could remember, and if they had they had taken their anger out on each other and that was the end of it. Joker thought about the recent jobs that they had done, he knew Harley wasn't sensitive to a lot of things, and he knew he hadn't kicked any puppies or hurt any kids, that would be the only thing to spark her to go off, but not to Arkham, maybe to the plant lady's house, but not the big house...

Something must have happened for this change, and knowing Harley it wasn't anything minor to stow herself away in that musty old building where they had first met. No, whatever happened it warranted enough attention for the Joker to really think about it, that way the nex t time he saw his Harleyquinn he would either kiss her...or wring her neck...

* * *

Harley sat crisscrossed on her bed when she heard her cell door open and a tall tan doctor rolled in with jet black hair that reached down her backside.

"Hello Dr. Leland" Harley said with a smile, her heart shaped face starting to fill in from what she could tell after her first couple of weeks at Arkham.

"Hello Dr. Quinzel" Leland said as she sat herself in the chair across from the bed that a guard had provided earlier.

Harley was surprised the Dr. Leland would still refer to her as a doctor now that she had shacked up with her crazy clown patient, but from what she remembered from her past Dr. Leland always had her patients respect. Dr. Leland sat with her clip board neatly on her lap as she folded her manicured nails together looking at Harley with a studious look, as if she were a wild animal that was suddenly calm and able to be viewed correctly. It made Harley want to jump up and scream in her face...

"So how are you feeling today?" Dr. Leland asked giving Harley a soft smile, as if she knew it was comical for one doctor to say to another.

"A little tired" Harley shrugged "But I guess that's from the meds."

"How are you adjusting to them?" Dr. Leland asked making a quick note on her clipboard.

"My stomach I upset after I eat, but I think that's more the baby not liking the crap food" Harley said staring at the beige wall beside her. Suddenly she popped up on her toes and Dr. Leland jumped a bit, startled by the quick movement.

"Hey doc" she said with a half smile "You think I could get a TV in here or somethin? I'm getting pretty bored just daydreaming at the wall all day."

"We can't provide a TV in your cell, but soon enough you can go into the recreation room when your treatment starts showing some positive results" Dr. Leland said matter of factly.

"Yea" Harley drawled "How is my treatment progressing?"

"Your suffering from a undefined personality disorder along with grandiose ideals with a bad case of transference between you and the Joker" she said looking down at her clipboard "But that's all I can tell so far since this is just our first session. It's incredible what the Joker has twisted your mind into over the past year. With more sessions hopefully we can root out the problem and learn a little bit more about the Joker so that hopefully we can apprehend him as well."

Now **that** Harley didn't like.

"First off" Harley said as she stood up completely, her body lithe like a gargoyle perched on the bed while looking at Dr. Leland with lethal intentions as she held up a finger to her face "The only reason I'm in this place is because I got a baby stew slow cooking in my stomach right now, if you think I came here because I was _apprehended_ " she said putting the word in quotations with her fingers "Then you are highly mistaken."

Dr. Leland watched the transformation of Harley, from simple and sweet to deadly and serious within seconds.

"Second" she said holding up a second finger "Because I am here of my own free will it means that I am deciding what I am discussing in our sessions. I'll talk to you about my childhood, my control freak parents, Billy Bob who broke my heart in eighth grade, but I will not discuss anything about the Joker. If you probe me or ask directly I'll shut down immediately. You will **not** get to him through me."

That really got the good doctor's attention as her eyes focused even more on Harley, her big brown eyes just watching as Harley held up the third finger.

"And finally" she said with a smile "He didn't twist jack shit. This" she said tapping her temple " Was already twisted. He just decided when to untie the knot."

"Very well Dr. Quinzel" Dr. Leland said shifting herself in her seat "We will go by your terms seeing as how you are the type of person that sticks by their ideals, even if they are a bit zealous."

"Thank you doctor" Harley said sitting back in her original position "Now, what would you like to know?"

Dr. Leland took a moment to consider the question she would present to Harley before a knock was heard against the cell door. One of the guards popped his head in and smiled at the pretty Dr. Leland.

"It's been over an hour doctor" the guard said "I was just checking in."

"Well Dr. Quinzel until next time" Dr. Leland said standing as she smiled down at Harley.

Harley watched with her sharp blue eyes as the doctor walked briskly out, as if she was waiting to get out of her cell so she could process what Harley had presented her with. Harley knew the score here, knew that there was no way they could make her talk about the Joker without her completely shutting down, and they couldn't administer any hard therapy because of her condition.

Speaking of that Harley found her hand drifting back down to her lower stomach. She wondered how it would feel when the baby actually started moving inside of her. In quiet moments like this, where she knew nobody would be looking at her or sneaking a peak at the Harleyquinn that had helped in the Joker in his escapades over the last year, she thought about what the baby would look like. Would it be a boy or a girl? Genetically she knew it would be blonde no matter what, her and the Joker both being blonde themselves, but would it have her eyes? Or would it have the dark almost black eyes of her Mr. J?

The thought of him made her heart break as she turned over in her bed, her arms wrapping around herself pretending it was him, knowing that he would never see their child, never know why she was doing what she was doing right now. She hated being away from him, every move she made was determined by whatever move he was making, their dance beautiful and terrible at the same time. When he side stepped she twisted, when he spun she waltzed, it was an act she had been a part of willingly, loving every second of it.

And now they were apart, at least for a little while...

Harley sighed and turned again on her bed, trying to get herself to sleep, hoping that the next nine months flew by until she could see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months did seem to fly by to Harley. Every day she woke, ate the food they gave her, took the pills to make her baby stronger, and chatted with Dr. Leland every couple of days talking about whatever the good doctor wanted to know. Harley appreciated she was respecting her terms, she never directly asked about the Joker, but did write down in her clipboard quickly anytime Harley spoke his name. It was hard not to, she was in love with the guy after all...

Today Dr. Leland had come in, a bright green blouse and black pencil skirt shining through the drab white doctors coat she always wore. Her hair had been pulled up in a bun with a stylish comb propped up against her hair. Harley thought about what she would do to her hair once she got out...maybe dye it black or red or something...

"What's on your mind today Harley?" Dr. Leland asked watching as Harley drifted back to the here and now.

"Just thinking about whats going to happen after the baby" Harley said shrugging. She looked down to see her swollen belly that was getting bigger and bigger with each week that passed by. She was now almost four and a half months pregnant, and she was showing more since she was already a petite woman.

"Do you plan on giving it away?" Dr. Leland said looking at Harley carefully.

"Of course I do" Harley said shaking her head "I want it to have the best chance it can. I'm not exactly parent material with the line of work I'm in" she said with a half smile.

"Would you want a closed or open adoption?" Dr. Leland said making a note on her paper.

"Closed" Harley said thinking about it "I don't want anyone to know where it came from..."

"And why is that?" Dr. Leland asked putting the pen to her mouth.

"Let's just say I don't want the people who get this baby to know it's parents were insane terrorists" Harley said with a giggle.

"Is that what you consider yourself and the Joker to be?" Dr. Leland asked quietly.

"No that's what the world considers us" Harley said staring up at the ceiling "Nobody gets that part, chaos doesn't have a plan, it just is. Just like me, just like him, we are what we are and nothing can define us under their little boxes they love to put people in."

Dr. Leland just watched as Harley brought her eyes down to her "But yea, I guess if you have to define what we do, you could call us that. This baby is just a product of everything that's happened, but somewhere in myself, I know I gotta give it it's best shot out there. The world is cruel and mean and hard, but that doesn't mean everyone has to start out that way."

Dr. Leland only nodded as she wrote down more on her clipboard, Harley not caring anymore what she thought of her, only remembering the Joker's words in her ear the first night they had laid with one another.

 _"It's just me and you doll..." he had whispered "You and me against it all..."_

God she missed him, she missed his smell and warmth and his touch...

"Well I think that will be all today Harley" Dr. Leland said finishing her notes "Tomorrow I've scheduled you for some open rec time so you can get some fresh air."

"Thanks doc" Harley said quietly starting to lose herself in her thoughts "That would be great.."

"Oh and I have the ultra sound results from your last appointment" Dr. Leland said holding up a small black and white picture of the baby growing inside of her.

Harley held out her hand as Dr. Leland pressed the small photo into her palm, Harley looking at it as if the doctor had just handed her the keys out of this place.

"Congratulations Harley" Dr. Leland said with a small smile "It's a girl."

* * *

Four and a half months...

"Four and a half _loooonngg_ months" Joker mused as he lay on his bed, his hands folded up so that his head could rest on top of them. Four and a half months and not one god damn word from her. No phone call, no message, no nothing. She knew the numbers of the burner phones he kept around for a period of time, it's not like they could ever trace the number, so why the silence?

The first month had been the hardest for Joker, he thought he had sliced up about a dozen thugs in his group, but from the thinning herd downstairs it was probably more. It didn't help either that he was getting stared at by the lackies that he actually kept around for a purpose like Roach and Zig. They knew he was on edge, but as the weeks and months rolled by his steaming hatred for Harley had simmered down to a frustrated longing for her again. He would never admit that he _missed_ her, just that he viewed her absence as annoying. He never got _sad_ , those emotions were not real for someone like him, he was an _idea_ , not a human being, so emotions should be non-existent with him. But when he imagined her beside him, her long blonde hair in his face, her body curved against his like it was made just for his body, he felt a small pang in his chest that he **couldn't** get rid of.

"Fuck" he groaned as he tried to roll over. His matted green hair that flopped in his face was starting to fade, probably because Harley did a better job at it then he ever did...

"That's it!" he growled as he bounced up from the bed and stormed out of the room. He pounded down the stairs until he came to face his merry men who were all looking scared shit less from the look on the Joker's face. Suddenly he clapped his hands and brought a twisted grin to his already permanent scarred smile.

"Alright boys" he said "It's time for daddy to bring mommy back home."

* * *

The cell door opened with a buzz as Harley looked up to see two guards walk in and approach her calmly. One was a little bigger, toned muscles and a five o'clock shadow, ex-military from his hair cut and stance from what Harley could tell. The next guy looked like some skinny college student that just took the job to pay off his student loans, he reminded Harley of a cleaner healthier Roach with his shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Time for some open recreational time Dr. Quinzel" Skinny said as Ex-Mil looked at her sternly.

"Oh goodie!" Harley said standing up, her belly poking out significantly now from the small patient scrub she had received when she first got there. Ex-Mil suddenly took something out from behind him and presented her with a fluffy white robe.

"Ooooo what's this?" she said laughing "a present?"

"It's a little chilly today Dr. Quinzel" Ex-Mil said "And Dr. Leland doesn't want you to catch a cold."

"Chilly in August?" Harley said with another giggle "Guess it's going to be an early winter for you boys."

She took the robe and realized that it was actually as soft as it looked. She would have to thank Dr. Leland seeing as how she knew the asylum wouldn't provide their patients with this kind of comfort on the regular. Either Dr. Leland was just being nice or she was trying to bribe Harley into giving her something.

"Well fat chance of that" she thought as they made their way down the hallway "I haven't cracked in months and I won't be cracking anytime soon. Better just enjoy myself while I have it."

The open rec room was about as much of a joke as it was when she was working here, but at least it did have a TV like Dr. Leland promised and Harley was surprised to find a window with bars had been opened to let in the chilly fresh air. A chair had been positioned in front of it, as if the good doctor knew she would want to sit there first above all things.

Harley went to the chair and indeed sat, her eyes closing instantly as she inhaled deeply the air that blew through the window. She ignored all the stares from the other patients in the room, their eyes following her and watching her intently as she had this private moment to herself. It was very clear now to everyone why Harley Quinn was in Arkham Asylum as her pregnant figure sat quietly by herself breathing in the air that smelt like the city and the freedom that came with it.

Harley had seen the few people she recognized from her time with the Joker that the Batman had caught and contained here at Arkham. In the few seconds it took her to go from the door to the chair she had spied Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow sitting on the couch reading a book, his quick eyes darting up to see another former doctor turned patient strolling into the rec room. Harley had also seen Killer Croc sitting by himself in the corner, his clawed hands fiddling with some cards as he only glanced at Harley and then resumed his game.

Harley breathed another deep breath in before she heard the shuffling of a chair and quiet but deliberate footsteps coming her way.

"Dr. Quinzel" Crane said behind her as he stepped in front of her and positioned himself leaning against the frame of the window.

"Dr. Crane" Harley said without opening her eyes.

"I was curious on why such a devious individual would get caught up with the Joker, let alone let herself be apprehended by the Bat, but now looking at you I see I have all the answers I was looking for" he said as a smile crept along his face.

Crane had been Harley's superior before he had overdosed himself on his own fear toxin. When she had been treating the Joker, Crane had been locked up as well and was one of her various patients she visited. Harley opened her eyes and looked over at Crane with disinterest.

"If you are referring to my figure Johnathon you are being quite rude about it" she said looking away from him to the window, her face solid as steel as she guarded herself on whatever was about to come from the Scarecrow.

"Ah yes I guess I am being rude" Crane said laughing a little to himself "That tends to happen when you've been locked up like an animal and have watched a fellow colleague run a muck with a deranged clown."

Harley looked over at him with a deadly glare, her anger spiking from Crane's comments about her Mr. J.

"Tell me" Crane said coming closer "Will the bundle of joy have a proper name? Or will you two name it something ridiculous like Bozo or Lala?"

That was it.

Harley moved pretty quick for being pregnant as her body swiftly darted out of the chair as her hands held on to the back of it and with full force picked up the steel chair and swung it right into Jonathon's face, sending the Scarecrow flying back with a nasty bloody nose starting down his full lips.

"Golly jee Dr. Crane" Harley said with a baby voice "I hated to do that but you just wouldn't shut your fucking mouth."

Guards rushed in and quickly removed Crane from the rec room as they held Harley still, afraid that she would continue the altercation. Harley remained calm, a smug look plastered on her face as she watched Crane be dragged out of the room, his violent screams cursing Harley for no doubt breaking his nose.

"Dr. Quinzel we are going to have to take you back to your room now" a guard said already leading Harley to the doors.

"Awe man boys I was just having a lil chat" Harley said pouting "He was the one that started it anyways."

As she was briskly walked out of the room Harley could swear she heard Killer Croc laugh a little to himself at her comments about Crane. Harley smiled over at the big reptile as she was firmly pushed out of the door and back to her cell.

Harley was still giggling to herself when the lights were turned out, thankful that she got some of her anger pushed out, even if it was on Crane. It look the edge off of the whole missing the Joker and being locked up while preggars.

Harley finally ceased giggling and laid down on her cot with a sigh, her mind wandering now back to the baby and if it would get the same kick out of hurting others like she did...


	5. Chapter 5

Another month passed by to Harley, her time becoming faster now that she was allowed for walks outside and time in the rec room. Dr. Leland hadn't been too fond of what she had done to Crane, but after a brief but hysterical explanation of the attack, she was allowed back in the rec room after only a week. Crane sported a nice large bruise across his face with some tape against his nose, but at least the attack was enough to prompt some politeness out of him as Harley found him handing her books on parenting and a few baby name books he had acquired from somewhere. Not that Harley would need them, but the gesture was enough for them to come to a truce with one another.

It was only Killer Croc that Harley sought out for company, her larger figure growing day by day as she found comfort sitting next to the reptile Goliath. Her hands working delicately on origami as he played his cards. She had joined in on a couple of games with him, but more or less just like the fact that he didn't ask questions, or hardly said anything as they sat next to each other. Until one day Harley felt the baby move.

It was the first time there was even an inkling of the baby being alive in her, and her hand moved quickly to her stomach as she felt it with wide eyes.

"Something wrong Harl?" Croc said beside her, his fingers shuffling the deck.

"She moved" Harley said looking down at her stomach "It just surprised me."

Killer Croc looked over at Harley and down at her stomach, the baby moving even more now that Harley was noticing it.

"Can I..." he said before looking away embarrassed.

"It's okay Weyland" Harley said using his real name, her being the only one really allowed to. She took his scaly hand and gently placed it over her stomach, the baby rolling around inside of her now that there was a new force on her stomach.

"Whoa" Croc said feeling the belly move beneath his claw.

"It's weird right?" Harley said as she felt the baby settle down as Croc removed his hand shyly.

"Yea" he said shaking his head.

And in that moment Harley saw Croc's face break out into a small smile, a genuine smile that warmed Harley's heart.

"Dr. Quinzel open rec is ending in about five minutes" an orderly said coming towards the pair, his eyes darting nervously over to Killer Croc.

"Alright thank you" Harley said nodding, her fingers finishing an elephant she had been working on that day.

"I hate the way they look at me" Croc muttered to himself.

"It's just cause your big" Harley said "If they really knew you they'd know there was nothing to be afraid of unless they pissed you off."

"Maybe I get pissed off too much then" he said "Or else I wouldn't be in here."

"The Bat put us in here" Harley said.

"Not by my choice" he said "Not like you. You wanted to be here."

"Only for her" Harley said looking down at her stomach.

"Well it's none of my business" Croc said watching an orderly come over to escort them back to their rooms "But I think you'd make a great mom..."

Harley looked over at him with moon eyes as Croc was led away as was she back to their rooms.

A great mom? She couldn't even begin to process that. Sure, maybe she had thought of kids beforehand, but not with Mr. J, not with their life. It was why she was in this damn place after all...

As Harley got back to her cell she felt a tremor run through her body as the cell door shut with a clang. Something was wrong...she could feel it.

Suddenly the lights above shut off and a creepy silence fell over the room as Harley felt her heartbeat speed up in her chest. It was him, he was finally here...

Sounds of gunfire erupted from somewhere down below as Harley backed herself up against the wall staring at the cell door, her mind racing on what she was about to do. More screams and shouts echoed as she could hear people running down the hallway, no doubt knowing that whatever was coming was coming for her.

More gunshots, more screams, the hollow roar from Killer Croc...

"Oh god" she whispered "they are letting out patients..."

Then like the calm before the storm, everything went quite outside of Harley's cell door.

She felt her heart beating hard against her chest when she heard the tell-tale footsteps she had come to recognize and love...

The footsteps, so deliberate in each movement, not a straight walk but staggered, enough to provoke fear in even the sturdiest of minds...

Harley turned towards the wall, her hands wrapping around herself as she heard them come towards her door.

 _"No"_ she thought _"It's too early...he can't know! He wasn't supposed to find out!"_

But like a horror movie she heard her cell door open with a creak, and those footsteps swayed right into her cell so casually it was haunting.

"Heeeeey Harls" he droned from behind her "What's uh.. _girl_ like you doing in a _place_ like this?"

Harley swallowed hard, her body betraying her as it started to shake. She wanted to turn around, to run into his arms and cry into his purple jacket. She wanted to tell him how much she had missed him and how she was sorry, but to turn around meant betraying her daughter, and she would be damned before she did that.

"What's the matter doll?" he said almost gently "Aren't cha glad to see me?"

Harley couldn't help it, she nodded.

"Then uh why don'tcha turn _around_?" he growled.

Again she shook her head, needing to respond to him.

"Awe come on Harley" Joker said with a sigh "What did I do hu? You go off and get yourself.. uh _**caught**_ , and I don't hear from you in months. Dont'cha think a fella deserves to know what he did to make his girl so uhh... _mad_?"

"You didn't do anything" Harley said quietly "I just needed to be alone for a while."

"Harley" he said darkly "Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" she shouted, knowing he was going to get angry soon.

"Turn around" he demanded.

"No!" she said quickly.

"I said turn around damnit" he snarled coming for her.

"NO Joker don't!" she got out before she felt his hands spin her around to face him.

The Joker saw his Harley Quinn's face, those big blue eyes sporting tears out of sadness and fear. He turned his head like a puppy, his permanent smile twisting into a frown as he looked at her curiously.

"Why so serious doll?" he asked grabbing her face, that heart shaped face with those perfect lips he had forgotten were so pretty when she was upset.

Then he noticed it, the gap between them seeming smaller as he looked down and saw her very pregnant figure almost touching him.

His hands immediately let go as he took a few steps away from her, Harley noticing that his eyes were an emotion she had only seen a few times, genuine fear of the unknowing...

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I couldn't tell you..."

"That's..." he mumbled quietly.

"Yea" she said nodding "It's yours..."

"Mine..." he said again his body rigid.

"I couldn't... I couldn't bring myself to get rid of her, it's _our_ baby Joker, but I knew...I knew she couldn't last, wouldn't be able to be ours. I was going to give her up when the time came, and then I would have come back to you I **swear**!" Harley got out, almost all at once as if she had been holding this in, letting it bubble inside her until it broke free from her chest.

"She...Her..." Joker got out, his body instinctively moving away from Harley as if she were a snake ready to strike.

Harley nodded "Joker I'm going to have your baby g-" when suddenly there was an explosion from down the hall, the noise itself sending Harley's hands up to her ears as she crouched down.

Harley could barely make out what was happening, she thought she heard shouting but the ringing in her ears drowned out anything she might make out. She could feel Joker's grasp on her arm, dragging her through the dust and debris that was shrouding around them. She felt like throwing up, sure that this wasn't the Joker's plan to blow the place up, but it might be someone else that his henchmen had stupidly let go from their cell.

Her eyes adjusted to the dust around her as Joker kept pulling her further and further down the hallway, his body crouched expecting whatever had made the explosion to come and get them. Then suddenly she smelt it, the creeping fear toxin that Crane had made was pouring in down the hallway. Harley quickly covered her mouth as Joker did the same but the effect was already taking hold of her. As she looked down she saw Joker's hand was now a claw, his body becoming that of a monster, his scarred face covered in sharp teeth as he looked at her with a deadly glare.

"Harley don't you dare.." it growled at her.

Harley knew what was happening, knew that what she was seeing wasn't real, but her body was betraying that logic, her whole figure moving away from the Joker slowly and then darting from his grasp as she ran down the hall panicking. The walls were beginning to drip with blood as Harley looked down to see the blood was now dripping from between her thighs.

The baby...she was losing the baby...

"HELP!" she screamed as loud as she could "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HURRY!"

Harley tried to bunch up her pants to stop the bleeding as she continued to run down hallway after hallway, the blood now pouring down the walls causing her to slip around in it. Her mind was now completely delirious, her only goal to find someone that would help save her baby.

"HARLEY!" the monster Joker screamed from somewhere behind her. Harley sprinted away, her hands flailing around her as she tried to find a way out.

A door, a door was in front of her.

Quickly she ran towards it, her hands out in front of her as she pushed hard against the blood soaked door until she was greeted by the outside, the clouds above her gray and heavy with rain. Harley looked down to see she was on the fire escape, the screams now behind her as she tried to breathe in the fresh air and get the fear toxin out of her system.

Harley gripped the railing of the fire escape, her body now shivering from the adrenaline of being more scared than she had ever been in her life. She looked down at her legs and saw that there was no blood, not even an inkling of it. Her baby was safe.

Then an explosion rocked behind Harley, and she felt herself falling off the fire escape...down down, down, until her body hit the ground.

Harley only felt another shiver run through her body before everything around her went black, and then Harleen Quinzel was gone from the world around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Joker made it out of the asylum, his henchmen yelling something about Firefly getting a hold of his old equipment and making the explosions. He could literally give a rats ass about Firefly, what he wanted was Harley. That damn Scarecrow had unleashed his toxin through he building and had all the orderlies and guards running around screaming in terror so he could make his own escape. The Joker probably would have loved to stop and take in all the chaos that was happening around him but at the moment he was much more concerned with getting back what he lost.

How in the hell could he have missed it? The way she had been stand offish before the job, the look of fear in her eyes he had somehow missed because he was too busy to be thinking about her. And now she was somewhere running around this insane island with his child.

"Harley!" he shouted through gritted teeth. The boys were yelling for their boss but he wasn't leaving this fucking place without her.

"HARLEY!" he screamed again, the staff of Arkham paying him no attention as he walked through the crowd as they all hallucinated their worst fears coming to life.

The gray dust from the debris of the building clouded the air as the rain started to fall from above. Joker kicked away rocks and incapacitated patients that got in his way as he desperately looked around to try and find her, his matted green hair getting pushed away furiously by his hands.

"Hey Clown!" a deep animal voice cried out to him.

The Joker looked over to see Killer Croc huddled over something, his bulking green figure huge and fierce against everyone else. Joker staggered over to him when he realized the something Croc was protecting was Harley, her tiny pregnant body looking dead below the huge reptile.

"Harley" he growled as he bent down to grab her from Croc.

The Croc grabbed Harley closer to him, his body shielding Joker from reaching her. Joker looked up at the reptile with deadly eyes, his hands going for his switchblade immediately.

"She's hurt bad clown" Croc said snarling at Joker "If she doesn't get help she and the kid aren't going to make it."

"Give her to me" Joker said licking the sides of his mouth.

"No chance" Croc said.

"I uh don't want to _hurt_ ya big guy" Joker said popping the switchblade out "But your all over **my** girl. I can't have that, not in her _condition_."

"I'm not moving an inch" Croc growled "She needs help asshole. Now you can either go and find some or I'll have to risk moving her and I really don't want to do that."

Joker eyed Killer Croc, his tongue rolling against his scars as he considered his options. He could kill the croc, but would risk either hurting Harley more or even her possibly dying, and that wasn't on his list of things to do today. Or he could go and get help like the reptile wanted but risk getting caught by the pigs or have a nice little fight with the Bat, and he just didn't have time for that kind of fun.

"Don't move a muscle" Joker growled finally making his decision. He darted off as he found an orderly that wasn't half mad from fear toxin walking around in a daze. Joker grabbed him and instantly back handed him so he had his full attention.

"Listen up chief" Joker growled "You gotta _very_ hurt lady that's pregnant right over there with my _friend_. I _need_ you and him to get her somewhere safe so she can get looked at. Got it?"

The orderly looked at Joker before quickly nodding his head that he understood.

"Great" Joker said "Now get the fuck out of here and help her."

The orderly ran in the direction that the Joker pointed to before quickly making his own disappearing act happen along with all the rest of the villi ans trapped in Arkham. He wasn't much of a praying kind of guy, the whole idea of a God being ridiculous to him, but if he did pray he would be right now for Harley...and the kid.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon was high tailing it down the highway when he got the call about what was happening at Arkham. He would have signaled Batman had he not previously destroyed the only way to get in touch with the guy. This was big, not only had the Joker freed all the patients at Arkham, but he had let out the pyromaniac Firefly that was now having a blast blowing up the place.

"God damn fire bug" Gordon growled as he sped up even more. The count so far was nine dead and they hadn't even found all the bodies from the blasts.

Suddenly Gordon's phone rang again as he picked up quickly ready for more bad news.

"Gordon" he stated firmly.

Dispatch on the other line informed Gordon that they had found the body of Harleen Quinzel and she was being rushed to Gotham's new Medical Plaza. Gordon knew the significance of that, the Joker would be after her again, no doubt failing the first time to get her before all madness broke out. He would have a patrol put out at the hospital to keep a look out for him if he got the urge to visit his doctor.

"Christ" Gordon whispered remembering Harley was pregnant.

He whispered another prayer for Harley and the baby before pulling up to the rubble that was once Arkham.

* * *

After the demolition of Arkham Joker had sent one of his lesser known henchmen to Gotham Medical Plaza to get some news on the condition of Harley. Thankfully Zip's girl Geneva was a nurse here and the info could be obtained easily for the boss. Zip stood out, but not too much as he hung around the hallway waiting for Geneva. He was tall, built like all henchmen were, and sported some nice tattoos along his neck and arms from his previous life in several gangs. His dreadlocks were pulled back in a ponytail as he scratched an itch against the side of his ear. Yea he looked a little rough, but his Geneva loved him all the same.

She came quickly down the hall, her beautiful Latina skill glowing against her dark hair as her full lips were in a frown when she came over to him. That was not good, his Genny always smiled when she saw him except when she had bad news.

"Hey boo" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe" he said "What's the situation?"

"It's not good" Geneva said crossing her arms "She went into labor and the doctors did a emergency C-section."

"Labor" Zip said furrowing his brow "But isn't it a little early?"

"Way too early" Geneva said shaking her head "Doctors don't think the baby is going to make it."

"Oh god" Zip hissed "The boss isn't going to like that. How's she doing?"

"She's pretty wrecked" Geneva said quietly "She's not showing any signs of waking up, she's been unconscious for over ten hours now. I heard one doctor mention she might be in a temporary coma, but that's just speculation at this point. I think they are more concerned with the baby."

"What can they do for it?" Zip said folding his own arms against his chest.

"Right now they've taken the baby into the infant ward and are having the baby under close supervision while they try and figure out a treatment plan" she said her face looking grim.

"You mean they are putting the baby in one of those incubator looking boxes?" Zip said trying to understand.

"Basically" she shrugged "They can only do so much. You should see her Z, the baby looks like a bean compared to the usual babies I see around here. She's so little and it's just so sad."

Zip only nodded his head, knowing that Geneva couldn't tell him anymore. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and told her to call him if she heard anything new. Geneva nodded and promised she would as she watched Zip walk out of the hospital, dreading how he was going to tell the Joker everything.

When he got back to the warehouse that was now their current hide out he relayed all his information to the Joker who just sat there on one of their many torn sofas tonguing the scars against his cheek as he listened closely

"Geneva said she'd call if anything new came up" Zip said "So for right now boss, it's just the waiting game."

"The waiting game" Joker mumbled as he sat up and absently went towards the make-shift kitchen that sported some counters with a few cabinets hanging above a old refrigerator that kept all their food nice and cold. He rolled up his sleeves and started a pot of coffee, the Joker only drinking black while Harley took cream with hers.

Suddenly he grabbed his arm, it's shaking betraying his mind as he tried to remain calm and unaffected by Zip's news. He needed to hurt something...bad.

Slamming both his hands down against the counter top he looked over at Zip and got that deadly glare he always had when he was about to go off the chain. Zip stepped back away from him, his mind knowing exactly what to do when the Joker got like this, it's why him and Roach had survived as long as they did, and the long months without Harley keeping him in check had become worse for anyone that got in his way.

"I need a drink" the Joker said standing straight and walking past Zip who felt like he was about to shit his pants. Zip sighed as the Joker dawned his jacket and headed for the door, his finger signaling a couple boys to follow.

If the boss wanted a drink, the boss was going to get one.


	7. Chapter 7

The infant ward was like an in between void where half of it was filled with the quiet of newborns in one room and the bustling of cooes and awes from parents in the other. Joker had washed off all his make-up and dawned blue jeans and a black sip up hoodie that he wore up around his head. Because the air was now getting colder he didn't look out of place within the hospital as other visitors wore similar things like him.

Zip had gotten the call about a week ago from his girl, the baby now growing and getting healthier by the day despite all the doctors convinced the infant wouldn't last the first month in the incubator.

Joker smiled a little to himself. That's what those assholes got for thinking his kid was anything but a fighter.

Slowly he looked down at her, this tiny little thing that didn't wriggle or cry like the rest of the infants in their little plastic boxes. No, she was looking right at him, her eyes a steel blue, the perfect combo of Harley's big ocean blues with his dark eyes that almost seemed black. They reminded him of the color of the sea right before a storm, and didn't that just tickle him to the bone.

Harley was still asleep, the coma now lasting into six months while their child fought to stay alive. Joker felt a little tinge of anger but knew it was useless. If Harley could be awake right now she would, and she would be standing right next to him staring down at the same baby, despite her wanting to give her up to another couple.

That's why the Joker had finally made his appearance after so long. At first he didn't come because what would be the point of seeing your child if it was just going to die the next day. The Joker thought it would be pointless and useless to know what would never have been. But as the weeks passed Zip's girl gave him updates on their baby's condition and how she was getting better and better till now she was allowed to be in the regular infant ward with other screaming babies.

Joker still stared down at his kid, their eyes just locking on to one another as if they had never been apart.

Why the hell should he give what he rightfully owned to someone else who would no doubt try and turn her " _normal"._ Normal was boring, normal was useless. Besides, they needed both parents permission to let this kid go to someone else, and Joker didn't feel inclined to let anyone lay their hands on what was his.

Harley had been perfect, his perfect pet that he had turned into something beautiful. She had gone from this meek little therapist to a glorious killer with just a little push from him. Until this baby came along, she had been his ideal project and protege.

But now he had something even better. Harley had been good, but his daughter was a blank canvas, the ultimate project to turn something that was innocent and pure into whatever he wanted. She would be his and Harley's, a child that would be the same idea as them, and nobody would expect it from something so tiny and so cute. It was the perfect joke.

"Goochy goo" he said wiggling his fingers at his daughter.

She remained unimpressed as she just stared up at her father with those intelligent blue eyes.

"Well damn" he said with a frown "We gotta liven you up kid."

The visiting hours were about up as family members and fathers began leaving the ward, leaving only just Joker staring down at his child for the remainder of the time.

"J?" Geneva said coming up to him "It's time."

"Okay" he said popping his lips as he strolled towards the infant room door. Geneva walked away quickly, not wanting to incriminate herself for what was about to happen.

Joker swiped a card Zip had picked off a nurse and entered the room quietly so not to disturb the other brats that weren't his. He made his way over to the kid and gently picked her up, the pink blanket they wrapped her in snug against her body.

" _Hey_ there kiddo" he growled down at her "It's time to go home with _daddy_."

Joker quickly walked out of the infant room, his body slightly rigid as he held his kid close to his chest. It would be almost ten minutes before a nurse realized a baby was gone, and it would be even more long before they realized who had done it.

Joker walked out on to the stairwell and made sure to act like he was supposed to be doing what he was as he walked towards a compact car where some of his boys were waiting to pick him up. Nobody questioned why Joker wanted this baby, nobody dared asked. They just nodded and helped him with what he needed.

He looked down and felt something in his chest stir as he realized his daughter had fallen completely asleep against him, the warmth between them both calming them down as he got in the car without looking away from her.

Geneva had said something about her being tiny like all premature babies were, but she had a strong heart and even stronger lungs that made sure she stayed alive without anyone's help. Joker couldn't get over that fact, that although all the odds were against her, his kid defied all the expectations.

They quietly drove off, the baby sleeping soundly all the way back to the hide out. Joker had felt that a warehouse wasn't exactly the most ideal place to bring a kid home to, so in that logic he had gone down into Crime Alley and had taken over a large apartment building, his boys knocking down walls inside to make a bigger more spacious place for them to settle into. The location wasn't a bad choice either, nobody questioned a bunch of thugs rolling in and out of an apartment building all day and night, and certainly nobody called the cops when things got too loud with construction.

No, this would be pretty good to bring baby home to. Surprisingly Roach had taken it upon himself to decorate a baby room, although the Joker couldn't figure the hell out why. His muddied mind had made a room with a bunch of pink elephants, some kind of bull about dumbo and how he tripped out watching the scene with them dancing, but it worked out for the Joker. Zip had provided a crib that Geneva had at her place and a few of the boys had brought blankets and books they had snagged from the recent jobs they had pulled for the Joker.

Now if only Harley were here...

Joker looked down at their kid and saw a lot of her in that pudgy face that was fast asleep. She had Harley's heart shaped face and he could already tell she would sport those pretty moon eyes of hers. Maybe when she got bigger would she have her smile or her laugh that he enjoyed so much...

Joker coughed a bit and settled back as the car pulled up and around the apartment building. They always entered in the back when Joker was getting out, still cautious in case some mafia boss wanted to know where the Joker was holed up in. And now with the baby he had to be even more careful, a calculated risk he was willing to take for the long goal ahead.

He got out, making sure to mind the kid's head as they walked into the building. The bottom level was pretty standard, the boys had knocked down all the walls to where it was now one giant room that sported several couches and TV's with a pool table. The henchmen that were allowed to live here used this room the most. Upstairs was another living room, the kitchen, bathrooms and several rooms for the boys that could handle living with the Joker. Third floor was Joker's private rooms, the room he had chosen had two walls knocked down to make enough space for himself and all of Harley's things which he had taken without thinking. He had his own bathroom and across the hall was the baby's room that had all the weird pink elephants on the walls. The final floor had been cleared out as a space for weapons and artillery while the basement also housed barrels of gasoline and more firearms. Zip had put a fire pit on the roof with several chairs for whoever was one night watch for the place.

It wasn't pretty, but it was a place that would last until the baby was old enough to move around more steadily like the Joker was used to. He never liked to stay in one place for too long, but he had the kid to think about now, and if his little project was going to work, he needed to provide the basics, food, water, clothing, and adequate shelter.

Joker walked past the rest of the henchmen who were staring at the new little addition as he made his way upstairs to the third floor to let the little kid rest. Opening the door with his foot he walked in gently and laid the kid down in the crib, the little mobile above swinging little stars and moons for her to stare at.

She woke up a little and looked up at him, and for a moment he thought she might cry out and get him pretty annoyed. Instead she looked to him and then to the mobile. Joker looked and spun it without thinking, watching her little eyes bounce around at the sparkly stars.

"So what you gunna call her?" Roach said from the doorway taking a risk since not a lot of henchmen were allowed up on the third floor.

"Don't know" he mumbled looking back down into the crib.

"Well" Roach said shrugging "You gotta call her something."

Joker gave Roach a look as one of his eye brows raised up as his mouth went into a side frown, annoyed that Roach thought Joker should _do_ anything.

"I _guess_ " he said feeling the words come through his mouth slowly "I'll just _call_ her...Baby."

"Baby?" Roach said curiously.

" _Mhhhm_ " Joker said nodding as he his daughter looked up at him "Baby...Doll."


	8. Chapter 8

"How the hell do you do this!?" Joker snarled throwing a onesie across the room as Baby giggled below him. Zip watched above the Joker as the boss was on his knees as he changed Baby into a new outfit Geneva had gotten her. Zip was sworn to secrecy on why he was up on the third floor, but having the most experience with babies out of their little band, he was chosen to help the boss get the kid dressed and ready for the day. Although it was proving to be more difficult than they anticipated.

"Here boss" Zip said grabbing another outfit "This one has less buttons around the legs."

Joker snatched the clothing and held it up to examine it. It was a soft pink with letter's that read "I'm just a doll." It made Joker want to puke but he was sure it wasn't a good idea to let Baby run around the place in just the diaper he had managed to put on her.

"Alright kiddo" Joker said with a frown "Let's try this _one more_ time."

He got Baby's arms and body snug inside the outfit, and thankfully Zip had been right when Joker only had to snap three buttons around her legs.

"Bingo" he stated as he held Baby up to get a good look at her. Her curly blonde hair was wild around her tiny head as she smiled and giggled at the Joker. He stuck out his tongue at her, which probably looked crazy with his make up smeared on, but it made her giggle even more at him, her little legs kicking below her.

"That's all there is to it boss" Zip said a little pleased that he had gotten Baby dressed without the Joker throwing a fit. It had been a few crazy weeks getting used to the kid being around, the guys downstairs afraid Joker wouldn't be able to handle the crying or the feeding of her, Zip even heard one of the guys mention he wouldn't be able to stomach it if Baby ended up getting hurt by him. But Joker was a proud father, his arms and tone always gentle with Baby as he picked up up and fed her. He only heard Joker curse at her when he was changing a diaper, but that was normal for any parent.

Normal...what a weird word to describe the actions of the Joker right now.

"Well is Baby hungry?" he said wiggling the kid to and fro in his hands. Babydoll only giggled and cooed at him, her little eyes sparkling every time the Joker played with her. Zip thought about Geneva's kids, she had two from her previous baby daddy, and the way they looked at him was the same way Baby was lookin at her daddy right now. All moon eyes and giggles, just happy to be with the person.

Joker stood up with Baby nestled into his hip as he walked downstairs to get Roach who made up Baby's bottles without question. The skinny little guy was doing everything possible to help out with the kid, probably some weird coping he was going through since Harley was still comatose.

Joker felt his mouth twist in a frown thinking about Harley, his chest getting tight every time she came up in conversation or when Baby got a look on her face that reminded him of her. She was still in the hospital, but Geneva had told Zip a few days ago they were going to take her off life support since she was breathing fine on her own. The doctors felt that was a good sign, even though she was still under close watch from the pigs so the Joker still couldn't see her. The hospital had been on high alert ever since he stole Baby back, the GNN rolling the video of him walking into the infant room and grabbing her only to sneak out through the stairwell. Nobody knew it was the Joker though, just an unknown assailant that had kidnapped a child. There were bigger things going on now, Joker watching carefully on the news as new villains in Gotham seemed to be popping up everywhere now that the Batman wasn't wanted in Gotham all because of Harvey Dent.

Joker giggled to himself for a second, making Baby giggle below him as he thought about Gotham's White Knight turned killer. From what the boys had heard from the streets, Harvey was still roaming around Gotham, except he was beginning to be known now as Two-Face.

"What a _great_ name" Joker mumbled as he popped a bottle into Baby's mouth, his legs strolling along towards the TV to watch the news while he fed the kid.

Two boys that had been around for a bit, Joker had named them Spade and Lucky sat on opposite ends of the couch also watching the news. Joker plopped right down in between them, knowing that his space would not be compromised or challenged since it was technically all his shit anyways. Spade glanced over at Baby and Joker could see a small smile on his lips as he turned back to the TV.

"Something _funny_?" Joker said looking over at him.

"She's got the boss lady's hair" Spade said knowing if he didn't answer Joker would find a way to make him talk.

"Yea I guess so" Joker said looking back to the TV, hating the way his chest hurt.

"Hey boss look!" Lucky exclaimed turning up one of the TV's in the corner.

A news reporter was stationed outside one of the many sky scrapers as another video rolled beside her. The picture was fuzzy, but from what the reporter was spewing it looked to be the Bat had finally made an appearance, and he had a friend...

"The news are calling him Nightwing" Lucky said reading all the mumbo jumbo scrolling along the bottom.

"Wellllll" Joker said getting a wicked smile across his Glasgow scars "Looks like the Bat found himself a _playmate_. Look Babydoll, more friends!"

Baby looked up at the Joker who was laughing maniacally now and Lucky got creepy feeling in his stomach when he looked down and saw the kid was smiling up at her dad.

What kind of world was this kid in?

* * *

 _Six months later_

A gasp escaped her mouth as Harley opened her eyes and shot up from the hospital bed, her whole body feeling like it had been broken in a thousand pieces and then crudely put back together. An alarm was going off some where as she tried to move her legs but to no avail. How long had she been here? It had to have been a substantial amount for her major motor functions to be paralyzed. A nurse suddenly walked into the room to see what the alarm was about as Harley looked down to a little device on her finger that was causing all the commotion.

Harley saw the nurse's mouth drop as she reached for a button to signal for more help. But as Harley looked down at her stomach, which had been reduced to it's normal size, she felt a cry echo out from deep within her throat that had turned into a shriek by the time more staff had arrived to calm her down.

Her baby...her baby was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Joker awoke with a foot in his face, the tiny toes popping up over a pastel blanket that was wrapped around Baby like a tiny caterpillar cocooning itself. He pushed her foot away and rolled over to his other side, Baby's sigh of discomfort waking her as her tiny head bobbed up and looked down at him, her binky settling in her mouth as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. She was over a year old now and Joker had made an extreme effort that although she was smaller than most toddlers, she could say a few words and had even started on new picture books. Soon it would be words and sentences and a whole world of opportunities would open up for the Joker to teach Babydoll.

But today Baby wanted to cuddle, her body rolling over Joker's as she forced herself in between his arms. This had become a daily habit lately, Baby would get put to bed, usually by one of the boys if Joker was out late, but in the morning she would climb from her crib and lazily make her way into the Joker's room to lay down on the bed beside him only to fall right back asleep.

Usually the Joker disliked having anyone close to him all the time, his body even moving away from Harley in the middle of the night if just to get some space to himself. But with his lil girl, it was different. The kid could hang all over him all day and he didn't ever seem to mind. His skin would crawl if he would have anything hugging on him, but Babydoll did it without a care in the world. Something about the warmness and calm of her being around him while everyone else seemed nervous allowed him to relax around her enough not to mind the constant touching and contact. After all she was just a baby.

Joker huffed and let Baby's fingers tangle in his hair, her small hand weaving in and out of his green blonde locks. He had washed his face last night so his usual war paint was nowhere to be found as Baby started touching his scars, her curious eyes looking at his face. Gently he snatched her hand and led it away from his face but she was relentless in wanting to explore his face.

"Stop B" he said swatting her hand away. She started to tiredly giggle, her binky dropping out of her mouth as she sat up, ready to play early in the morning.

"No" he growled turning around.

"DA!" she said patting him,wanting his attention.

"I _said_ no B" he said into the mattress.

"Dada!" she exclaimed again, trying to roll over his body so her face was next to his.

"B if you don't _stop_ you are going back to _your_ room" he said as a final warning. Babydoll stopped and he could hear a tell tale whine coming from her as she moved off of him and started off the bed, no doubt going to wake some other inhabitant of the house up to give her attention.

Joker sighed and watched as her pudgy legs walked away towards the door, her pastel blanket trailing behind her as she mechanically opened the door and started to crawl down the stairs. Roach had been the one to guide her along the railing so she didn't slip, but Baby was an innovative thing as she found a way to just slid down the stairs with no problem.

Joker could hear one of the boys greet Baby, no doubt fixing her some juice and settling her down with the TV. Joker smiled and thought it was pretty nice having a house full of baby sitters when he was just too tired to deal with her. It had been an exhausting couple of months, with Bane threatening the city and the Batman blowing up over the harbor. When the announcement of the bomb was made, Joker had made plans to get Baby out of the city, not wanting his legacy to blow all to hell along with him. He had watched everything from afar, keeping out of the fight for once so he could look after what was his. He was the kinda guy that just loved watching everyone lose their minds. And now the Batman was supposedly dead, although Joker truly felt that he would know it if his arch enemy really was gone for good. No, the Bat was still kicking, somewhere out there. That Nightwing though had been picking up the slack in the Bat's absence, and boy was he just a chip off the old block when it came to the right justice for the city of Gotham.

Joker giggled again, thinking of their next fight. He had the moves, that was for sure, something he must have learned from Batman, but he lacked the skill to really get the Joker like his old opponent. Joker could have a real fun time with Batman, but his duels with Nightwing seemed lack luster compared to the Dark Knight.

Either way, he was having a ball.

A knock sounded out from the hallway as Joker gruffly got up and headed to open the door. Zip stood in the doorway, a little taken aback by the fresh non-painted face of the Joker, but in his hand he held a burner phone out to the clown.

Joker took it and grunted, not one for pleasantries.

"She's awake" Geneva said over the phone "And she's stable."

"I'll be there tonight" he said quietly before snapping the phone shut and handing it to Zip "We have work to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Harley woke up in the dark, the fluorescent lights of the hospital thankfully shut off to give her some piece. Almost two years...she had been told it by the doctors, and her baby had been taken away before she ever saw her. …

"Oh god" she whispered feeling the tears come again as she threw her arm over her face.

This whole thing had gone so wrong, she was supposed to be with the Joker by now, she was supposed to have her normal life. Now that he knew what she had been keeping from him how would he take her now, would he hate her? Cast her out into the streets wanting nothing more to do with her? That would kill her, emotionally and physically, he might as well stick a knife in her ribs and let her bleed out...

The door opened in the darkness as Harley looked over to see a figure standing in the doorway. It was too tall to be a man, must be a woman as they quietly crept over to her bed, her arm covering her eyes well enough that they must think she was asleep. Her motor functions hadn't come back all the way, her calves and feet still paralyzed but it seemed to help that her thighs woke up with little effort. She knew her stamina had grown exponentially since her time with the Joker, plus Pam's little plants giving her immune system and muscles a little boost to let her keep up with Joker.

"Mrs. Quinzel?" the voice whispered. Definitely female, maybe Latina from the slight accent in her voice.

When Harley didn't respond she heard the faint shuffling of feet and the hot burn of some substance entering her bloodstream from her IV. Harley felt the hairs on the back of her neck spike up as she removed her arm and quickly tried to leap from the bed. This was it, the Joker had payed this nurse to inject her with something that would no doubt kill her. She had to fight, had to get away before she died...

"Shhh Shhhh Harley" the nurse whispered, her body going blurry to Harley's vision as she desperately tried to get away from the figure "Harley it's going to be okay shhhhhhhh"

And then, Harley was out.

* * *

When she felt herself start to drift up from the black ocean of her consious, she felt foggy, like she had been drunk and was about to wake up to a wicked hangover. She blinked her eyes a few times, wondering if she was hallucinating what she was seeing before her.

She was in their room, or at least a room that looked similar to what their room had been at the previous hideout. She could smell him, or at least his scent that must have enveloped the sheets and blankets she was laying it. She was wearing a nurse's scrub, some pastel red that reached down past her belly. She looked around the room and saw some old dressers and a door that must lead to a bathroom from what she could make of the tiles that poked out into the bedroom.

Suddenly the door opened and there he stood, his hair curling around his face that was so handsome to Harley despite the scars. He was wearing a frown on his lips as his dark eyes looked over Harley, examining her as she sat up to look at him. Slowly he came in through the door, holding a mug in his hand as he swaggered over to her, putting the cup down next to a rickety end table next to the bed. Harley looked over and saw it was coffee with cream, he had made it for her...

"How?" she got out finding her voice was croaky.

"Zip's lady works at the hospital you were at" he said almost gently if his voice wasn't initially rough "I uh, got the call you were awake, so I had her bring you home."

He wanted her home? The Joker never needed her or wanted her, she just thought for some time her tolerated her and had some slight infatuation with her, but he never hinted he actually wanted her with him...

"Joker" she started feeling the tears come to her eyes "I'm so sorry, I should have told yo-" but he held up his hand, his burning eyes looking right into hers as his mouth twisted into a grimace.

"Don't" he got out "Just stop Harley. Whatever uh, _happened_ , well let's just say it's in the past."

"But the baby" she whispered but Joker just shook his head and sat up.

Harley watched him walk to the door and opened it only to cross the hall and slightly open it to say something softly to whatever was in the next room.

She felt her eyes get big as he walked back, his hand guiding the door only slightly closed as he looked at her, his eyes full of mischief as his grimace turned into a big smile.

"I'd like you to meet someone" he said with a slight hint of a laugh to his voice.

Harley sat on the edge of the bed, her legs feeling numb as the hung over the side. She adjusted the blanket to hide her bare hips as she heard light footsteps come up to the door.

"Ready?" he said a little too gleeful, Harley not sure of what was behind that door.

But she nodded her head, ignoring the hard pounding of her heart that resonated through her ears.

As Joker let the door creak open, there standing with her hand wrapped around a beat up sock monkey was a tiny little girl, her curly blonde hair curled up in pigtails as her steel blue eyes looked at Harley with as much surprise as she was looking at her. She was wearing a pastel pink footie pajama, the back of it sporting a tiny little tail that looked like a cats.

Harley felt herself holding her breath as she watched the little one walk into the room, looking up at Joker curiously before looking back to Harley. She watched as the girl tilted her head, giving a frightfully similar look in her eyes as she examined Harley.

Suddenly her eyes popped open wider as she realized something turning to Joker excitedly.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed pointing towards Harley.

"Yep Baby, that's mommy" Joker said smiling, his head turning to Harley with a devilish smile.

"MOMMY!" the little girl screamed as she ran towards Harley, her arms abandoning the sock monkey to open wide for Harley to hug her. Harley barely got her arms out in time before the shrill shriek of the little girl collide right into her and squeezed so hard Harley thought her little arms might break.

"Is she?" Harley said, the tears now coming and she didn't care.

"Yep" he said popping his mouth "Harley, meet our little rugrat. Her name's Baby...Babydoll."

"Baby?" Harley said looking at him with a wide grin on her face, Baby snuggling even more into her as her arms wrapped around Harley's neck "You couldn't get creative?"

"Well I mentioned Brunhilde but Roach said you might not like that too much" Joker said with a giggle.

Harley only giggled and held Babydoll closer, inhaling her scent. She smelt like flowers and Johnson's baby shampoo, her skin soft and warm as Harley pressed her cheek against Baby's small head.

Suddenly Baby wriggled out of her grasp and went running over to Joker, her hand reaching up and grabbing the cuff of his sleeve.

"Daddy! Mommy here!" Baby said as Joker looked down at her with a smile "Daddy, Mommy wake up!" she exclaimed as she started babbling jibberish in her excitement.

"Calm down B" he said grabbing her and holding her up against his chest "Mommy is still tired, so you don't need to scream."

Baby cowed herself, her little finger going to her lips as she mimicked him shushing her. Harley's mind was racing with the hows and whys of the whole situation, but the little voice in the back of her head just told her to shut up and enjoy herself. She was home, she was with the Joker, and she had her baby.

The Joker had Baby giggled as he wiggled his green locks in her face as he strolled over to Harley and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around Harley's shoulders and brought both his girls close to him.

"Now we're all here" he said with a maniacal laugh "One big happy family!"


	11. Chapter 11

Part Two: Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

Joe Firatori waited impatiently, his toe tapping on the concrete of the dusty warehouse that was stationed right along the docks. He was picking up a new shipment for Maroni, pure cocaine that was being sent up the river to the great city of Gotham. His crew was waiting along with him, bringing some fire in case the Bat decided to show up and start stirring up trouble. He had heard he was back but wasn't sure, the whole Bane situation making things fuzzy for him to keep up with. All he knew was another bozo was dressed up in black and taking down crime in Gotham.

"Hey boss shouldn't they be here by now" one of the guys said, his hands lighting up a cigarette while his arm held the rifle he was sporting for the night.

Firatori looked at his watched and grunted, knowing the shipment usually ran a little late if they thought the river patrol might be looking out for them. Maroni wouldn't like it that the shipment was late, and he sure as hell wouldn't be happy if the dealers got caught by Gotham P.D. It was getting darker and darker out as winter was starting to approach and it made Firatori's skin shiver as he held his arms across his chest, his breath almost visible in the air.

Suddenly the lights went out in the warehouse and Firatori could hear a couple of his guys curse and claim it was the Bat.

"Would you all shut your fucking mouths!" Firatori said taking out his gat "I can't hear a goddamn thing with you schmucks yapping your holes!"

Instantly it went quiet as Joe looked around in the darkness, his forehead already beading sweat on his brow as his eyes tried to adjust to the dark. Faintly they heard it, staggered footsteps that were echoing against the grate of the walkway above them. He heard the sliding of something along the rail, the edge of sharpness distinct to anyone that had ever held a knife.

"Welllll helllo fellas" a voice purred out from above them.

The lights switched back on as all eyes and muzzles were pointed up top.

"Holy shit" someone hissed as the Joker stood above them, a knife dancing in between his gloved hands. He was all dressed up and looking more crazy than usual, his hair freshly dyed green as his warpaint was smeared on thick. He was wearing some new attire, although the same color scheme was apparent from his old pictures in the paper. Purple trench coat, purple vest, green undershirt and indigo pants.

"I see I didn't get my _invite_ " he growled looking down at the crows "Maybe uh Maroni _forgot_ to send it..."

Another giggle ascended from somewhere above them as the Joker felt a wicked smile cross his face.

"Or maybe the missus threw it in the trash not _thinking_ about it" he said tapping his temple with the knife "You know she tends to get a little _scatter_ brained."

"Awe puddin!" a voice echoed "Your so mean sometimes!"

The Joker started to laugh, but the sound of it only uneased the mobsters below him, their skin prickling up in goosebumps the louder Joker laughed.

"I'm just kiddin toots" he said "Come on our and say hi!"

A lithe woman appeared from the shadows, her figure swaying as she made her way over to the Joker. Her hair was up in two pigtails, only it was divided in color. On one side it was jet black, while the other was a bright red. Joker wrapped his arm around her waist that was bare thanks to the bustier she was wearing along with some checkered black and red pants.

"Awe" she giggled "Don't they just look _scared_."

"What the fuck do you want freaks?" Firatori yelled, done with this sideshow above him. The clown had been laying low for the past few years, so his appearance tonight along with the weird clown bitch must mean something.

"Oh I just want to send a lil message to your uh boss" Joker said leaning over the railing now, Harley mimicking him as she stared down with a crazy grin, her mouth painted black while her pale white face looked haunting.

"And what the fuck would that be?"Firatori growled.

"That I'm uh, or should I say _we_ " he said wiggling his eyebrows at Harley who giggled like a school girl "Are back in the uh, how should I put it, back in the game."

"Big fucking deal" he shot back "Maroni's got bigger fish to deal with then you's twos crazies."

"Shut the fuck up Joe" one of the mobsters hissed at Firatori "That motherfucker is going to kill us all if you don't stop."

"Ohhhh _I'm_ not gunna kill ya" Joker said shaking his head "No, no, see I'm not gunna lay _one_ hand on you, but uh _she_ " he said pointing down towards the big doors of the warehouse "Now she, well see, she's the one that's gunna _kill_ all of you."

"What the fuck is he talking about Joe?!" cigarette guy said looking around towards the doors wildly.

Then like a movie another giggle was heard, this time small, innocent, like a doll.

Out of the shadows a little girl came out, no older than ten by the look of her, but pink hair was pulled up in two high pigtails, the length moving down past her shoulders from how long it was. She was wearing a pink tutu under a jean jacket while her bright leggings popped out against her black boots. She was all dolled up too, her cheeks rosy while her big steel eyes looked at the mobsters like a kid in a candy store, her painted black lips spreading out into a wicked smile.

"What the fuck is this?" someone whispered "Some sort of trick?"

"Babydoll?" Joker said from high above them "Go ahead and have some fun."

That was all the girl needed as her tiny hands delved into the jean jacket producing two large handguns that would have rocked any other little girl back from one shot. But this rascal was quick, her shots hitting the mobsters exactly where she wanted it, the goons trying to blitz her as she swiftly flipped and turned from their grasp, her tiny body doing hurtles and cartwheels like she was born to it, all the while firing shot after shot at the crew.

Firatori watched as blood splattered from the head shots this tike was making, her body weaving and flipping like some damn acrobat as she took out all of his guys one by one, her body not even missing a beat as she back flipped in front of him, her gun at point blank range as she aimed it right between his eyes.

"Can you kneel down for me?" she asked in the most sweetest little voice he ever heard "I'm afraid your a lil tall for me."

Without thinking Firatori knelt down so that the girl could adjust her range, the smoking barrel of her gun pressing against his sweat covered forehead with a slight hiss from the metal touching skin.

"Babydoll" the Joker warned above her "Remember what I told you."

Baby sighed and let her arm drop as she closed her eyes "Gotta leave one alive or else no one gets the message" she said with a huff.

"Exactly" Joker said with a smug grin.

"But Daddy I was doing so good!" Baby said looking up at her father as her hands gestured wildly to the dead bodies littering the warehouse.

"Oh we know sweetie!" Harley spoke up then "You did so good and mommy and daddy are so proud of you, but ya gotta stick to the plan Baby."

"Fine" she said sighing again as a smile crept on her face as she looked over at Firatori "Your pretty lucky huh?"

Firatori nodded, knowing he had shit himself in fear of this tiny pink haired girl.

"Go ahead and go outside Baby" Harley said "Daddy will take it from here."

"Okie dokie!" Baby exclaimed, her voice chipper and happy as she skipped over the bodies and out of the warehouse doors.

Joker jumped down from the walkway above as Harley went out to meet Babydoll.

He held out his knife, looking Firatori over before breaking out in another wicked grin, his yellow teeth shining through that terrifying red smile. He pressed the knife against Firatori's cheek, letting the blade dig into the skin, his blood hot as it went down his face and neck.

"Kid's these days "Joker said with a giggle before he started on his handiwork letting Firatori's screams echo out from where Harley and Baby were waiting.

"Did you really mean it" Baby said placing the guns back in the holster she was wearing beneath the jean jacket.

"Mean what sweetheart?" Harley said looking towards the warehouse.

"That you were proud of me" Baby said looking up at her mom with unsure eyes.

"Oh B" Harley said with a gentle smile as she knelt down in front of her daughter "Of course I meant it, we are so proud of you and you did so well!"

"Promise?" Babydoll said biting her nail as she looked towards the ground.

"Promise" Harley said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Harley noticed the scar under Baby's eye was painted, something she must have done after Harley taught her how to put on the lipstick. She had been five when it happened, a quick tumble down the stairs had left her with a heart shaped scar underneath her right eye, the chunk of skin taken out so deep it was a permanent divet in her otherwise perfect little face. Joker hadn't let her out of his sight for over a month after it happened, Harley being afraid the wound would get infected and they would have to find a doctor.

Baby played with her soft pink hair, her hands twisting it in her fingers as a small smile played against her face. Harley couldn't help but feel her chest swell when she looked down at her beautiful daughter. She had just turned eleven in September, but looking at her she just seemed so small. She figured Baby would always be tiny, Pam mentioning that most premature babies were smaller people. But when she lacked in height she made up for in personality, her kid was a firecracker, as smart as the Joker and as brutal as Harley. It was the perfect little cocktail for a killer.

The Joker strolled out of the warehouse whistling as he brushed the blood from his knife off on his jacket, his eyes meeting Harley's as he walked towards them.

"Did you give him the message Daddy?" Babydoll asked as her hands folded behind her back, her eyes mischievous.

"You bet doll" he said mimicking her smile "Now lets get home! Big plans tomorrow, big plans..."

"Yay!" Baby yelled as she grabbed both of her parents hands, her body swinging in between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Bored.

She was just so...bored.

Baby propped her head up with her arms as she lay staring at the old deteriorating ceiling above her, the dank musty tone of it out of place against her bright walls with her pink elephants. Her long pale pink hair was up in a high ponytail today, she would have to wash it soon since it was getting grimy. She knew her dad didn't wash his hair ever, but her mother had instilled some sort of cleanliness to her daughter. She guessed she could take a shower now, there was nothing going on at all in the apartment building, her parents out on a job while most of the henchmen downstairs were fast asleep.

Baby sighed and rolled over, her legs flopping on her bed as she tried to think of something to do. She could ask one of the guys downstairs to practice with her, but at this point her knife and gun skills were getting even better than her dads, maybe she could work on some more gymnastics, but she hated doing that without her mother around since she was the only one who really knew what she was doing.

It just wasn't fair... Hadn't she proved herself able to handle herself just the other night? She could have taken down ten more mobsters if she wanted to, her body barely breaking into a sweat after killing over twelve of them and leaving the one for her dad to finish off. Why was she still getting left behind?

" **Urghhhhhh** " she said grabbing a pillow and growling her frustration into it so that nobody would hear her. She was old enough to take care of herself dangit! At least she was in her parents eyes or so she thought...

"This is dumb"she mumbled getting up.

If they were out having fun why couldn't she?

With a stubborn huff Babydoll got up and looked around for her boots and holster. She was going to go out, at least for a little bit, after all they did live in Crime Alley and finding practice was easy. She could kill a criminal and nobody would be the wiser.

She laced up her boots and dawned her most innocent outfit she had, a tiny white sailor skirt and a pastel pink T-shirt that she covered up with her jean jacket. She even threw her hair up back in pigtails to make her appearance even more little girlish. Her dad had told her it was the number one thing that would throw people off of how dangerous she was. She was four feet of kickass and she knew it too as she tucked both of her handguns into their holsters, her lucky knife pushed inside her boot as she put on some finger gloves for the chill outside.

She wouldn't be gone long, at least she promised herself she wouldn't. If her mother and father came home and she was gone there was going to be hell to pay, either from her or someone who was supposed to be watching her. But as Babydoll crept out of her room and down the stairs she found most of the henchmen distracted or asleep in their rooms.

 _"Too easy_ " Baby thought with a sly smile.

She darted out of sight from the henchmen that were still awake, her footsteps nearly silent as she walked behind the couch slowly, her hand steady as it grabbed the door handle and twisted it slowly, making sure that she was as quiet as she could be when she finally stepped outside into the fresh air.

Crime Alley was just starting to liven up, the sun going down letting all the big bad guys out to play.

"Good" Baby said to herself as she smiled again, her feet starting to skip down the sidewalk, ready for some fun.

* * *

He breathed deep, so deep he felt like his lungs might explode if he kept going. He felt ike if he breathed out too fast his breath might ignite into fire. He was that wired right now...

Why the hell did he feel this way?

" _Bruce_ " he thought to himself " _It's all Bruce's fault..."_

The Batman, Bruce Wayne, his somewhat only father figure in Jason Todd's life and his singular frustration right now. He was not a baby, he was twelve years old for pete's sake! Jason sighed and put his hands in his pockets, his dark hair whipping against his face as he stared down at the street from on top of the apartment building he once lived in. It was here Bruce had first found Jason, after he had stolen the wheels off the batmobile, a feet pretty impressive considering that thing was a behemoth of a vehicle.

Jason snickered to himself remembering the memory.

He had been starving, or at least enough to warrant him going out and trying to find anything to pawn off for money. He could have gone to the Sister's of Charity, but last time they had tried to put him in a foster home, and Jason had been to enough of those that he would rather live on the street than deal with those people. But he had been hungry, and during his search he had stumbled on the goldmine of the Batmobile itself. Thinking it must have been left abandoned in the alley after the Batman had died, Jason saw the perfect opportunity to get him out of Crime Alley. Getting the tires off first wasn't easy, but he managed the first front two before he heard a deep voice yell out at him.

Jason had turned and saw a tall built man and a skinny brunette with big eyes come out of one of the buildings and was headed right for Jason. He knew he was in trouble and had dashed off with the tires, their weight tremendous against his skinny body, but he had managed to get back home. Unfortunately Bruce and who he now knew as Selina Kyle aka Catwoman had caught up to him, finding his dirty body huddled in a shed trying to hide from them.

But to Jason's surprise, Bruce was more amused than angry. He had asked Jason's name, asked if he wanted something to eat, promised he wouldn't call the cops as long as he returned the tires.

That's how Jason had figured out who Bruce Wayne was, and why he had returned to Gotham. He remember Bruce explaining over a burger and shake, that he had disappeared because Gotham didn't need him anymore, and that he had passed his legacy to John Blake, who was now Nightwing. But Selina's brother had been kidnapped, and they had returned to Gotham to find the kidnappers and save her brother. They had been looking through his apartment when they saw Jason stealing the tires.

Jason sniffed and rubbed his nose against his jacket. All of it seemed to happen so fast, Bruce adopting Jason, Jason becoming Robin, him learning to fight from Bruce and Johnny, fighting alongside Batman and Nightwing.

It had seemed like a dream, he guessed it kinda was...

Bruce Wayne had never been a father, Johnny being pretty much grown up when he had joined Bruce at the Wayne manor that had been rebuilt, so having a rebellious twelve year old boy was not something the billionaire had experience with. Nor had Jason really ever had a father, his mom barely able to remember Jason's name rather than the man who had impregnated her from all the drugs she was on. So when the two of them clashed, which was pretty often, it always ended a bit nasty with one of them saying something regretful to the other. This time it had been Bruce who said it, causing Jason to run off, back to his original home, the only one he had really ever stuck with...

"Help! Somebody help me!" a voice shouted out from below him. Jason stuck his head out immediately, his eyes darting over a girl about his age who was running from three thugs, their whoops and hollers loud over her cries for help.

"Sickos" Jason hissed as his hand dug into his jacket, his fingers gripping his Robin baton he always carried with him. He leaped from the building, his body rolling on the cement like he had done a thousand times fighting alongside Batman.

He ran after the trio, his legs carrying him fast as he caught up quickly, the girl dashing into an alley that was no doubt blocked off. Jason scaled a nearby pipe to get on a fire escape, his upper ground an advantage over the bigger guys below.

"Here girly girly girl" one of them taunted at her, his finger curling in and out as a sick smile spread across his face "What's a lil thing like you doing out this late?"

The girl whimpered as she backed up, Jason noticing her pale pink hair was pulled back from her frightened face, or at least it seemed to be frightened since he swore there was a small smile twitching from the sides of her mouth.

"Oh please mistah let me go!" she whined, her hands going into her jacket, no doubt to stop herself from shaking.

"No way sweetie" another said, his voice sounding out like a sick frog.

"Yea, we are just gunna have some fun with ya" the biggest one snickered, his hand finding a switchblade that glistened in the streetlight above them.

"Oh no what am I gunna do!" the girl moaned, her head looking away from the three as she shivered again.

Jason felt his heart beat in his head, his blood thumping ready to take down these three creeps. With a ear shattering yell he catapulted off the fire escape, the heels of his feet hitting froggy right on his head, sending the creeper crumbling to the ground with a shriek. Jason whipped out the baton, it's mechanisms inside extending out into a full battle stick, his arms wielding it as they had done hundreds of times in training with Bruce and John.

Like lightning he whipped in the air, sending his battle stick right into the faces of the remaining thugs, the switchblade being smacked right out of the biggest's hands. Jason faced the girl who was watching him with wide eyes as he held out his hand to her quickly.

"Come on!" he shouted "They won't be down for long!"

Hesitantly she took her hands out of her jacket and grabbed his hand, Jason not wasting a moment as he flew down the alley, his feet turning corners left and right.

Babydoll held on to his hand tight, the air in her lungs leaving her completely as her feet dashed so fast across the ground she swore she was flying.

Who in the hell was this kid?

She had been playing those three the entire time, catching their attention, leading them to a secluded alley, letting them believe they had trapped her. She had just been about to have fun with them as her hands had reached inside her jacket, her palms gripping the handles of the guns just before she had heard him give out a solid battle cry, his lanky figure dropping down and taking out the thugs without blinking.

Now this was definitely **not** boring at _all_.

Finally they had started to slow, their chests moving up and down taking deep breaths as Jason looked around just to be sure they had not been followed.

"Are you alright?" he asked her between breaths.

"Are you?" she huffed at him, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Nah" he pshhed at her "Those guys weren't so tough."

Baby had to giggle, he was cute and had a nice smile. His messy black hair was pushed away by his hands, revealing the most striking light blue eyes she had ever seen, while his smile seemed to light up his whole face as he laughed right with her.

"So what do I even call you?" Babydoll said shaking her head in wonder "Wonder Boy?"

"No!" he said shaking his head with another laugh "No don't call me that at all! My name's Jason, Jason Todd."

"Well Jason Todd" Baby said giggling "Thanks for saving me, I didn't even see where you came from!"

"I heard you scream and climbed up the fire escape" he said leaning his body against the brick wall, his body finally calming down.

"Well lucky me" Baby said crossing her arms over her chest, a smile playing across her features.

"What were you doing out here anyways?" Jason said looking her over at her outfit.

"I could ask you the same thing" Babydoll said getting a little defensive.

Jason wasn't ready for the comeback as he watched the girl with careful eyes. She was young, maybe only a year or two younger than him, but her pink hair and smart mouth made her seem far older than she really was. Guess it was just the product of living in the worst part of Gotham, he could hardly blame her for being defensive.

"Well whatever you were doing, you probably shouldn't do it again" he said shrugging "And that probably goes the same for me."

"Probably so" she said nodding "But I am glad you were out."

" _Even if I had it completely handled"_ she thought to herself.

"Me too" he said giving her another nice smile. Baby could feel something in her chest flutter when he smiled at her like that, but quickly pushed it down knowing full well she couldn't afford to have friends with the work her mom and dad were in.

"So what's your name?" he finally said leaning upright and standing closer to her.

"Uhhhh" she said "I don't really like people knowing my name. It's kind of dumb..."

"What do you mean?" he said turning his head like a puppy.

"I meeeaannn" she said drawing it out "That it's not exactly a normal name..."

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed giving her shoulder a gentle push "Nothing's normal around here! We just ran away from some bad guys on a Tuesday night! You think that's normal?"

Baby giggled and shook her head "I guess not."

At least it must not be to him...

"So come on" he said crossing his arms over his chest now "I think I at least earned it."

"Fine" she said sighing and rolling her eyes "But you have to promise not to laugh."

"Scouts honor" he said holding up two fingers.

"My name" she said "is...is Baby, Babydoll. Okay? My name is Babydoll and I know it's weird" she said in a hurry and almost a little too quietly.

"Babydoll?" Jason said sounding it out "I guess that is a little weird."

"See!" she said stomping as she began walking away "I should have never told you!"

"Well hey!" he said running after her and coming up alongside her "What if I called you some sort of short version of that? What if I just called you B?"

Baby thought about that, her parent's sometimes calling her that nickname every once in a while...

"Okay" she said after a moment "I guess that will work."

She looked over to see Jason was smiling at her again, that big cheeky smile that she couldn't help but smile back at.

"So you mind if I walk you home?" he said offering his arm.

Baby couldn't help it, her little face blushed as her arm wrapped around his, her feet leading as they talked the entire way back, playing question games to get to know one another. It was so strange, but so nice and she hoped at least for a little bit she could have something she really had never had before tonight...

A friend...


	13. Chapter 13

Jason walked Baby all the way to her "home" or at least the one she told him was it. She wouldn't allow the hideout to get compromised just because she had found a friend, she still had to stick by her father's rules. She walked to the door and waved at him, opening the door she knew was unlocked from scoping out the place on her adventures when she was allowed out. Jason waved back, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket as he watched Baby close the door.

" _ **I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier...Please come home. We'll talk. Call Alfred when you are ready**_ " the text said from Bruce.

Jason felt a little pain in his heart, not wanting to fight with the only person who had ever given a crap about him. Their fight had been about what it always was usually about, how Jason was ready for bigger things and Bruce didn't feel like he was at all. He had called Jason selfish and vain, and worst of all ungrateful...

He was grateful, he was grateful for everything Bruce had done for him, maybe that was why he wanted to prove himself to his only father figure...

Anger had always been Jason's problem, anger and disregard for the rules. Where Bruce wouldn't kill any of the bad guys they fought, Jason felt it was right to kill them if they deserved it. But Bruce had always explained it wasn't their choice, it wasn't up to them to decide that. It frustrated Jason to no end...

He dialed Alfred's number, the old man kind and as patient with Jason as he must have been with Bruce when he was young.

"Jason where are you?" Alfred said immediately.

"Hi Alfred" he said feeling guilty as he heard the worry in the old man's voice "Can you pick me up at Gotham Tower? I just needed to clear my head a bit. Tell Bruce I'm sorry..."

"I will" Alfred said "I'll have the car out front."

"Thank you" he said as he ended the call and began trecking towards uptown, not wanting anyone to know where he had gone when he had fled the manor. It would just give Bruce a hint on where Jason's mind was, and he didn't need that right now.

Instead his mind wandered to Baby, her giggle and laugh imprinted in his mind like it had always been there. He felt himself wanting to know everything about her, from her favorite food to the kind of shoes she wore, and her wanting to know the same from him made something inside his belly twist in a good way. He felt jittery being around her, like he had drank coffee, but her arm wrapped around his was one of the best things he had ever felt. So weird, girls were never a thing to Jason, not that he even knew how to talk to them, but being around Baby felt so...normal.

Besides the pink hair and the small heart shaped scar he had seen on her cheekbone, she seemed just like him, sarcastic and funny, and when they had found they had nothing left to say to one another, the silence between them had been comfortable, not awkward at all.

He wished he had gotten her number, but she promised she would get a hold of him soon, whatever that meant, she had made him promise not to look for her though if he didn't hear from her.

"Whatever her parent's do mustn't be too good" he thought as he reached uptown "Hopefully we don't run into them one night..."

Gotham tower was a huge pedestal in the city, it's glowing windows lighting up like a beacon in the middle of it all. Bruce had taken him here a few times, if only to meet Mr. Fox and see some new gadgets he had made for Bruce and John. It was where he had gotten his baton from, the weapon tucked nice and neat back in his jacket after him and Baby had ran away together.

He remembered how warm her hand had been...how it had fit perfectly in his...

He found his hand flexing, as if trying to get it to shape in the way it had when her palm had been pressed into his, but sadly he couldn't do it, not without her there.

As a black limo pulled up Jason found himself sighing, realizing that he really did have no way of talking to Baby unless she wanted to be talked to. He quietly got in the car, Alfred watching him calmly as they drove off, the lights of the city soon vanishing as they made their way back to the manor.

"Eventful evening Master Jason?" Alfred said trying to fill the silence.

"You could say that" he said propping his head up with his hand.

"Meet any new characters to make note of?" the old man said cheerfully.

"Not anyone bad" Jason said shaking his head "More like someone good..."

"A friend then?" Alfred said even more happily, knowing the boy needed friends.

"Yep" he said "A friend."

* * *

Babydoll dropped like a brick into her bed, her arms flailing out along with her legs as a smile was plastered on her face even if her mother was scolding her from the doorway.

"Imagine coming home and finding out not one person in this house knows where you went" her mother said as her hands were at her hips, her black and red hair pulled up in a bun, her face paint still fresh from her and the Joker's night out.

"I said I was sorry Mom" Baby said looking at her with guilty eyes "I just was cooped up and went for a walk."

"Baby I know you are tough" Harley said crossing her arms over her chest as she stared down her daughter "But you are still only ten and cannot handle everything on your own just yet! Even your father was worried about you, that's why he's holed up in our room right now trying not to strangle you for being so careless!"

"I wasn't careless!" Baby actually shot back "I had both my weapons!"

"Which you are not supposed to use without supervision young lady" Harley said taking her mom voice to a whole new level "Now I've never done this before but I'm going to have to ground you."

"What!?" Baby said sitting up and staring at her mother "That's not fair!"

"Well what do you want me to do kid?" she said shrugging her shoulders as she turned "That's what happens when you break the rules."

"This isn't fair!" Babydoll yelled "You and Daddy get to go out all the time and I never get to do anything around here!"

Suddenly the door across the hall opened and the Joker stood staring daggers at both of his women who only stared back with big eyes.

"What's um...all the _commotion_ about?" Joker said strolling into the room, Harley watching her other half with cautious eyes.

"Mom's grounding me" Baby said calmly, her arms wrapping around herself "And it's not fair, I don't even go to school, I don't have any friends and I'm always stuck inside. It's boring."

"Boring hmmmm?" Joker said scratching the side of his face.

"I hate being bored" Baby said staring at her feet "And nobody will train with me and you and Mom are always busy..."

"Well then" Joker said with a small laugh "I guess the only solution is to get you into a hobby."

"A hobby?" Harley said raising an eyebrow.

"Sure" the Joker said shrugging "Everyone's got to have a hobby. Look at me" he said wiggling his fingers "I collect my knives, and that's pretty _great_ wouldn't ya say? And Batman is definitely a whole other kind of hobby"

"What kind of hobby?" Baby asked with big eyes.

"Well duh" he said sticking out his tounge "You gotta find a Batman."

"A Batman?" Baby said a little confused.

"Oh I get it" Harley said with a laugh "He means the way Batman is his hobby. You gotta find something like that."

"Oh okay!" Baby said suddenly excited "I gotta find like an arch enemy or something!"

"Exactly kiddo" he said "Now no more yelling between you two, we gotta be a happy family here."

"Yes sir!" Harley and Baby both said saluting the Joker who only laughed and walked downstairs.

Baby apologized to her mother for yelling which Harley just kissed her head and said it was okay, she had never done it before anyways.

Then Baby started to plan on her hobby.


	14. Chapter 14

She didn't know why it was so hard at first. Finding an arch enemy had seemed like the perfect thing to do, it would give her some kind of purpose. But the city of Gotham's heroes were in short supply, with Batman already claimed by her father and Nightwing being too old for Baby to really take on in a fair fight. There was the Flash and Superman, but she didn't know much about them and Metropolis was just too far away. She was already irritated as she closed the laptop she was using in her bedroom to research.

She heard a muffled growl escape her throat as she perched her head in her hand trying to think. Then she thought of it, and it seemed so obvious she had felt like slapping her hand against her forehead for not thinking of it first. Robin, the Bat's boy wonder, he looked to be around her age and he had been in a few rumbles with bad guys beside Batman. He could be real fun if she played her cards right.

"Duh" she sighed smiling to herself "Of course it's going to be fun."

But what if Robin didn't reciprocate? What if he refused to fight her?

Baby thought about that, knowing that Batman would never kill her father, and her father would never kill him because that wasn't any fun. If Robin refused to fight Baby, would she keep fighting him regardless?

"If he doesn't fight me" she whispered to herself "Then I'll kill him. Simple as that."

Even though it was going to be hard finding a replacement as perfect as him.

Having decided Baby got off her rickety bed and headed downstairs to tell her parents who she had picked to duke it out with for the remainder of her days. As she walked into the living area where the couches and TV's were she saw her father staring at the screens, his body as still as a statue while her mother was curled on the couch, watching him with wide eyes. Baby knew how he sometimes got, how his rage and anger would get taken out on his mother or one of the henchmen. Baby was safe though, her presence somehow always placating him to the point where he was at least manageable. Baby still walked up beside him slowly though, knowing that sudden movements could trigger him to lash out if he wasn't paying attention.

"Baby" her mother hissed motioning her finger to her lips to let her know her father was listening. That was better than him being angry she guessed.

The news was doing another cover story on the gangs and villains of Gotham, a new one seeming to pop up every day. Baby stood beside her father quietly, watching the screens just as he was. Something big was happening, something Baby was trying to keep up with as her eyes moved from screen to screen as she heard bits and pieces of the story.

 _"And we're back where earlier today several scientists from the Gotham Research department were found completely frozen, their bodies encased in pure solid ice. The Police have notified us that the equipment the Research Department was working on for the Wayne Corporation has gone missing. Officials have yet to release whether the scientists survived the attack or if their corpses are just solidified inside."_

"How can someone freeze a person solid?" Baby whispered as she cocked her head to the side.

"That's _exactly_ what I was thinking doll" her father muttered from above her.

"Hmmm" she said back watching more of the news.

She turned to glance at her mother who's brow was furrowed as she also watched the TV's, but where her father's eyes looked stone dead, her mother's looked calculated, thinking of different scenarios and problems they might face with this new threat to Gotham.

Baby knew that this was something entirely new. The Penguin had his thugs and tricks, the Riddler had his games and puzzles, heck even Aunt Pam had her own set of skills. But freezing? You could do a lot of damage with power like that.

"Whatcha doin down here anyways Baby?" her father finally said after what seemed like forever.

"Picked someone" Baby said softly, still mesmerized as the TV's started showing the bodies being hauled out of the Research Center.

"Annnnddddd?" her father drawled, his dark eyes releasing themselves from the TV to look down at her.

"I picked the Robin kid" Baby said a little triumphantly "Makes sense doesn't it? Little old me versus little old him?"

"Awe not ain't that just sweet Harls" the Joker said turning to Harley "Our baby wants to fight along her dear old dad against the Bat and the Bird Boy."

"I think that's perfect puddin'" Harley said smiling at both of them, but Baby could tell there was a twinge of worry behind her eyes. Baby walked over and sat in her mother's lap, letting Harley's fingers play around with her child's long pink hair that was down on this rare occasion.

"Don't worry so much momma" Baby said resting her body against her mother's, Harley's arms instinctively wrapping themselves around Baby's body "I'll be okay."

"Sure you will" Joker said looking at them "You'll do jusssttt fine."

But Harley didn't say anything, a small smile spreading on her lips as she inhaled Baby's scent, squeezing her just a little tighter. Her little girl was growing up so fast...

* * *

A month later Jason sat in the foyer of the manor, his hands working on piecing together several different weapons Mr. Fox had made for the Robin. He heard the footsteps walking in, but knowing who they belonged to he didn't lift his head from his studies.

"You know all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" Bruce said from the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest as he stared down at the lanky boy sitting on the floor. Jason just shrugged, his fingers lacing the mechanisms of the new Robin grappler together.

"Seriously though" Bruce said coming over and sitting in the chair across from Jason, his body hunched over so Jason could meet his eyes "Why don't you go out? I'm sure Alfred can take you anywhere you'd want to go."

"No offense Bruce" Jason said with a half smile "But I don't exactly have the greatest social life when it comes to people my age."

"Didn't you have friends back in the Narrows?" Bruce said a little gentle.

"None that I could really be around" Jason said shaking his head "Although there is one I probably could go see..."

"Well why don't you?" Bruce said trying to coax his young ward to get out of the house. He of all people knew that a boy Jason's age shouldn't get entirely caught up in the Batman world. He wanted Jason to have some kind of normalcy, some kind of get away when he wasn't being Robin.

"I uh I really don't know how to get a hold of her" Jason said again with a shrug "She didn't exactly tell me how to the last time we talked."

"Well" Bruce said sitting back "That's a shame. Maybe I could-"

"Don't worry about it dad" Jason said throwing the D word in the conversation to stop Bruce from going on "I'm okay right now, promise."

"Alright" Bruce said standing up, adjusting his suit as he walked past Jason, ruffling his hair affectionately. Jason groaned but sported a smile, his hand trying to fix his hair so it didn't look so messy.

"Well don't get too caught up in working on that thing" Bruce said over his shoulder "We have work to do tonight."

And with that Jason found himself smiling even more.

* * *

"Everything ready?" Joker asked Baby as the waited at the top of the building, the wind ruffling the sparkly pink tutu she was wearing tonight.

"Ready" she said cocking her gun.

"Now remember" he said "You don't want to kill him, just maim or play with. Got it? Or else your going to run out of steam and run out of fun."

"Got it" Baby said looking him right in the eye nodding.

"Me and your mother will be waiting four blocks over in the van if things get too much" he said placing both his hands on Baby's shoulder.

"I can do it" she said getting a very determined look in her eyes.

"Don't screw up then" he said chucking her on the chin before leaving Baby alone on the top of the building.

It was going to be great. The Gotham P.D had already been tipped off that the multi-million toy store that resided right in the heart of Gotham's city square was about to be robbed. When the Batman showed up, Joker's thugs would go one way with the loot while Baby went the other, leading Robin away from Batman. If she managed to hurt Robin, it would hurt the Batman, a win win for both the Joker and for Babydoll. But if she failed, she had to get out of dodge and hope for another chance to prove herself.

She would not fail.

As the time grew near Baby checked everything once more. She made sure her tutu was tight against her hips and adjusted her leotard so that her holster sat right against the straps. She rolled up the sleeves of her mini jean jacket and pulled her finger gloves on a little more snug. Her boots were laces and her hair was up in the high pigtails, the ends stretching down past her shoulders. She really needed a hair cut soon...

Suddenly the tell tale sound of the Batman's wings fluttered in the air as Babydoll smiled to herself, her hands reaching up and pulling a doll mask over her face, the rosy lips in a twisted smile while the skin was porcelain white against big cartoonish eyes.

And just like that, following the sound came the Batman, his dark figure slinking up beside the toy store, his body huge compared to Baby's as she sized him up for once. Then Robin showed up, his lanky figure twisting through the air to land right beside the Bat.

Batman motioned for Robin and the two darted inside, disappearing as quickly as the came. Baby admired how silently they moved, but she could move just as quietly as she checked her guns once more, a big nervous smile spreading on her face.

"Show time" she growled.


	15. Chapter 15

"What are we looking for?" Robin asked, his eyes scanning the dark toy store, the giant bears and dolls towering over the two as they quietly crept through the monument of a building.

"Gordon said they had a tip Maroni's men were coming here to steal some toys to store their latest shipment of drugs in" Batman growled trying to keep his voice low. They could both hear voices, but it was hard to determine which direction they were coming from seeing as how the building was just so big. Robin felt a small twinge of fear creep up his spine, his eyes darting to all the massive statues of different toys that all seemed to be looking down at them.

"Listen" Batman said holding out his arm to stop Robin from plowing into him.

The voices were coming from the west part of the building as Batman signaled for Robin to split from him so they could both take on the thugs from both directions. Robin moved without hesitation, ready for some action after a month of absolutely nothing. His baton was already out and extended, his hands fidgeting to smash some thugs face in with it.

He came slowly upon the group, all thugs with black ski masks. They were loading teddy bears into a crate, their meaty hands grabbing the stuffed animals without a care in the world. Robin smiled, ready to surprise the crap out of these guys when suddenly a crack was heard behind him. Robin quickly turned around to face what it was but within those small seconds Batman had jumped the gun, getting the drop on the thugs first. Robin cursed as they started to open fire on Batman and quickly went to intervene.

"Oh no you don't!" a high pitched voice said above him as a figure swooped down and tackled him, sending them both tumbling backwards, Robin barely getting his baton between the two as they bounced far away from the gunfire.

"Betcha didn't see that coming!" the voice said as Robin finally got his bearings, his head pounding from the collision on the tiled floor. Standing before him was a girl, a little smaller than him, but with a creepy doll mask hiding her features from him. But something struck out to Robin as he noticed her hair, the pale pink that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight coming from the windows.

"Who the heck" he began but she leaped up in the air, her feet almost connecting with his face as he quickly rolled away, his legs pouncing up as he stood ready to fight.

"Alright" the girl said pumping her fist in the air "This is gunna be great!"

Robin was almost not prepared for the force the girl had over him, her strength almost outweighing his as she blitzed towards him, her body pushing out as her gloved hands gripped his baton and swung her body right over him, her arms now encasing him as she pulled him closer to her by her grip on his baton.

"Awe what's the matter?" she giggled "Afraid I'll give you cooties?"

"More like grodies!" Robin spat out as he lurched forward, his body rolling hers along his backside as she tumbled forward, but she was too quick, her hands catching herself as she front flipped on the ground, her body up and ready as her fists motioned that they were ready for a fight.

"What do you want!" Robin shot out, his hands twirling the baton towards her, the bottom of it connecting with her ankle while her hand reached out and caught the top, sending her spinning in the air as she landed with a hard thud. A snarling growl came out from behind the creepy mask as Robin moved out of the way, the doll girl shooting forward again, this time with a knife in her hand although Robin didn't remember where it had come from.

"I! WANT!" she screamed slashing through the air "TO! PLAY!"

Robin twisted the baton again, the ends slapping into her grip with the knife tumbling out of her grasp. That seemed to catch her off guard, as she stood still looking down at the knife and at the baton in Robin's hand, but the moment passed as she summer salted forward, her legs flying up around Robin's waist, pulling him down on top of her before she rolled again, now straddling his chest, the knife in hand inches above her face. Damn she was quick...

"This is a weird way to play" he got out between breaths.

"It's the only way I know how" she said again giggling.

Something about that laugh...where did he know it from.

Then like lighting he remembered, the hair, the laugh, the voice...

"B?" he got out almost in a whisper, his voice confused and amazed at the same time.

The girl went as still as stone, the knife shaking in her hand as the mask stared down at him. Slowly though, the other hand that was pinning him down lifted from his shoulder to draw up the mask, and there Robin saw Babydoll's face, her big steel blue eyes looking down at him with wide horror.

"What did you call me?" she whispered almost barely audible.

"It is you" Robin got out "B, what are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Who are you?!" she said now furious, the knife centimeters away from his eye.

"You already know" he said softly "Just look at me."

Baby did, not wanting to believe it as she still sat on top of him. It had been a month, a long hard month for her, too busy planning on fighting the Robin to try and reach out to the wonderful boy in Crime Alley. But that had not stopped her from thinking about him every night before she went to sleep...

Baby flicked the knife up, her movement quick and gently as she sliced the black mask Jason was wearing on his face for the Robin. His light blue eyes met hers as they both stared at one another, mesmerized that they both would meet again in this way.

"Your..." she said dropping the knife and moving off of him, her body edging away fast till it pressed up against a shelf full of toys.

"And you?" he said standing and gesturing to her.

Baby nodded, tears coming to her eyes from the unfairness of it all. Why did he have to be the Robin? Now they could never see each other again...

"Robin!? Where are you?!" Batman's voice called out from somewhere in the store.

"Come on!" he said grabbing her hand just like he had done in the alley, except this time they both knew the danger they face was something even bigger than before. If Batman found out Baby had been trying to kill Jason, he would lose her forever.

"No! I gotta get back! They'll suspect if I'm gone for too long" Baby hissed at Jason as they scrambled through the toy store "Just let me go Jason!"

"No way!" he said turning to her "I want to know what the heck is going on!"

"I'll explain as much as I can" she said "But not here and not now!"

"Fine, Gotham Zoo, tomorrow night" he said pointing a finger at her.

"Done!" she said getting away from his grip and dashing for the exit.

Robin was joined a few minutes later by Batman, the dark knight looking down at his ward silently.

"There was more behind me" he said turning away from Bruce "I tried handling them but they got away."

"Your mask" he said pointing up to his own face.

"It fell off after wards" Jason said shrugging "Guess I need to make a better one."

"I guess so" Batman growled "Let's head back, Maroni's men didn't get what they came here for."

Jason only nodded, his mind wondering if those guys were really Maroni's men after all seeing as how Baby had showed up randomly. Something was going on that he didn't understand, and she better tell him the truth if they were still going to be friends.

"Friends?" he thought to himself "She just tried to shishkabob you!"

Yea but she had stopped, he reasoned with himself. As soon as she had found out it was him she had dropped her weapon immediately. She didn't want to hurt Jason, she wanted to hurt the Robin.

Who in the heck would want to hurt the Robin? To get to Bruce? Then who was Baby working for? What did she mean she had to get back or they would suspect? Who was they?

Jason's head hurt from all the questions and no answers by the time they got back to the Batcave. He only hoped that the next night they would be answered, and secretly, he hoped he would just be able to see Baby again...

* * *

"Soooooo" Joker drawled looking at his very nervous looking daughter "How'd it _go_? Spooky said something about the Bat really taking a hit on them, but they didn't see Bird Boy."

"It went okay" she said fiddling with the knife in her hand "I got him down several times, but I couldn't leave a mark, he's almost as quick as me."

"Awe that's okay kid" he said lifting her chin up to look at him "It was your first big fight alone. I don't uh...expect any _less_ that that."

"I promise next time I'll at least get a cut on him" she said a little enthusiastically "Maybe I'll get his face."

"That's my girl" the Joker said with a dark laugh "Always on the bright side of things."

"Come here sweety" Harley said finally opening up her arms "Momma's missed you!"

"Yay!" Baby said jumping in her mother's arms as the van swerved around a corner.

Joker moved to the front, his eyes all business now that his kid's fun was over with, but Harley still snuggled her daughter in the back, the worry rolling away from her every time she nuzzled Baby's face. It was hard letting her go alone, at least when they had taken her out before they had both been right there in case anything went awry. But Baby had been fine and Harley felt a little better letting her little girl go off in the big world to fight her own goody two shoes like the Batman.

Baby sighed and thanked the stars that her father hadn't caught whiff of the fear she had felt explaining how the whole situation went. She was still coming to grips with the fact that the boy wonder was actually her boy wonder. And how the heck was she going to explain who she was, who her parents were without him dragging them all off to prison the moment she opened her mouth. It was going to be hard, protecting her parents, but she didn't want to lie to Jason, not after what he had done for her...

Life was rough for a girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Baby waited patiently by the crossroads that led to the African and Australian part of the zoo. She hummed quietly to herself, her fingers twitching as she thought about everything she was going to say to Jason if he ever showed up. Sneaking into the zoo after hours was no big deal, she had done this once or twice before, not being able to go out in the daylight per the Joker's rules.

She inhaled the air, thankful that winter was holding out on her, the air still warm even though the sun had gone down a long time ago. She adjusted her hair, the long locks in a high ponytail as her simple dress lifted slightly above her knees. She had made sure to at least wear her boots tonight so that she could scale the zoo walls easily.

She heard footsteps approaching and instinctively hid behind a nearby tree, just in case it was a guard that decided to take a walk around the furthest part of the zoo. But as Baby watched the shadow approaching around the walk way, she knew it was too short to be a guard. Sighing she came out from behind the tree just as Jason came into view, his dark hair blowing in the slight breeze. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket, white shirt, and jeans. Totally normal for walking around in this kind of weather.

"Hey" he said awkwardly.

"Hi" Baby said just as awkward as him as she stepped towards him.

"So I don't really know what to say" Jason said as his shoulders crept towards his ears.

"I don't either honestly" Baby said with a small smile.

"Well" Jason said as his hand rubbed the back of his neck "Why don't you just start from the beginning?"

"The beginning?" she said as her brows furrowed "That's an awful long story. Why don't I just start somewhere in between?"

"Okay" he said with a sigh, his feet shuffling a little.

"My name is Babydoll" she said feeling the words come fast out of her mouth "And I didn't mean to try and kill you the other night."

"Yea about that" Jason said "Why exactly _were_ you trying to kill Robin?"

"Because of my father" Baby said feeling her chest tighten.

"Who's your father?" Jason asked confused "And what did Robin do to him?"

Jason quickly thought of all the men him and Bruce had put behind bars, could Baby just be trying to get revenge? She lived in Crime Alley after all, he doubted she had a whole lot of family that wasn't involved in some sort of criminal activity.

"Robin didn't do anything to him" Baby said shaking her head "It was more of me trying to find someone to fight that was my equal."

"I'm so confused" Jason said with a small laugh "Listen B, I'm here, I'm not going to hurt you or fight you. I just o want the truth."

"The truth" Baby said knowing that what she was about to say was going to get her in a lot of trouble if anyone found out she had said it "Is that my father is the Joker."

Jason's eyebrows shot up his forehead, his eyes widening as he felt his muscles tense under his jacket.

"Your father?" he got out.

"Yes" Baby said shivering "And my mom-"

"Is Harley Quinn?" Jason added on.

"Yes" Baby nodded.

"So what you are telling me is that your parents are two of the top criminals in Gotham, and you being their kid, tried to fight me to do what? Prove yourself?" Jason said trying to piece this all together.

"Yea something like that" Baby said "Although my dad said you should be like a hobby,like he has one with Batman."

"Batman is the Joker's _hobby_?" he said a little in disbelief.

Baby just shrugged as she looked sideways at him "That's at least what he says."

Jason sucked in and blew air out of his mouth exaggeratedly as his hand returned to the back of his neck, his brain taking it all in.

"If it makes you feel any better" Baby said looking at him with sad eyes "I'm not going to try and fight you, now that I know...well you know."

"I don't want to fight you either" Jason said shaking his head.

Baby looked down at her shoes, knowing that this was goodbye when suddenly she heard Jason give a short but loud laugh. Her head shot up and looked at him as he looked over and smiled at her, those bright eyes shining at her.

"What?" Baby asked, her face twisting.

"It's just" Jason said shaking his head again "I just think it's funny is all. The only friend, and I mean that by the way, is the kid of my mentor's only arch enemy. It's like some kind of Romeo and Juliet kind of crap."

Baby found herself smiling at him "Yea, except I'm not dumb enough to kill myself over you."

"Likewise" Jason said coming towards her.

Babydoll didn't know if she should back up or not but she felt his arms wrap around her before she could make a decision. She felt her lungs breathe him in, the smell of mahogany and leather enveloping her.

"Life isn't fair sometimes" Jason said into her hair.

"No I guess it's not" Baby sighed into his small chest.

Jason pulled away from her and looked down into her face, both of their souls so grown up than most kids living in Gotham. Every day they faced tough and real situations, some that no child should ever make. It seemed so unfair that the one person they could find solace in was from a whole other world.

Baby looked up at Jason and wanted to cry. He was just so nice to her, he could have come to the zoo with the Bat, ready to kill or capture her and take her away from her parents. He could have betrayed her so easily, but he hadn't. Instead he had hugged her, and made her feel...whole.

"What are we gunna do?" Jason said again, his mouth smiling but his eyes closing with such sadness.

Baby felt her eyebrows go down in determination as her mind worked fast, thinking about their situation from almost an outside view.

"Well" she said pulling all the way from him but still remaining close "I'm not going to give you up."

"What?" Jason said, his mouth agape.

"You heard me" Baby said crossing her arms over her chest "You are my only friend too, so what if my dad hates your dad? That's not going to last forever, and what they both won't know won't hurt them."

"Yea but B" Jason said his hands out in front of him "How will we even do that? I can guarantee that one night we will both be on the playing ground in front of the Joker and Batman. They'll expect us to fight each other."

"So that's exactly what we will do" Baby said pointing her finger up excitedly "No matter what, both of us will square up immediately when we see each other. But, the difference is, is that we don't really hurt one another. I don't know about you but I can take a few hits before I'm actually hurt."

"So can I" Jason said nodding "But we won't try and kill each other."

"Right!" Baby said clapping her hands together.

"But I don't just want to see you when we are fighting one another" Jason said with a frown "I want to be able to talk to you without your fist in my face."

"That's why we meet just like this" she said waving her hand around the dark zoo "I can get away now that my parents know I can handle myself, and I'm sure Batsy isn't in his cave all the time."

"Well it's not exactly a cave" Jason said with a laugh "But you are right. He isn't always there."

"So that's how we do it" Baby said holding out her hand "After all, we need to stick together in this crazy world right?"

"Right" he said taking her hand.

Babydoll felt her heart quicken as his hand grasped hers firmly, as if she would blow away the minute he let go, but it only made her young heart swoon even more at her new friend.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jason asked as he stood next to her "I don't have to get back for another hour or two."

"Well" Baby said feeling her head rest on his shoulder as she began to walk "I really like the elephants!"


	17. Chapter 17

And so that's how it went for the next five years. Babydoll and Jason stuck to their agreement from that night at the zoo. Baby would keep her friendship with Jason secret from the Joker and Jason would never tell Bruce where the Joker was hiding or who Babydoll was. The fighting part even worked out for both of them, both sticking to the fact that no matter what happened they would always fight one another relentlessly.

The Joker loved the fact that whenever his daughter saw the boy wonder she immediately stopped what she was doing and went full throttle on the Robin. He praised her constantly on her ability to whoop him and criticized her when she couldn't, letting her know what she could have done better in the last fight she had with him. It was good practice for Baby and for Jason, both parties being equal in skill set, but every now and then Baby would sport a bad black eye or Jason would need stitches for a deep cut. It didn't matter to either of them though, because the moment the two saw each other out of costume, it was as if nothing had happened at all.

Baby adjusted her new outfit she had thrown together, her fashion sense climbing the older she got. She was sixteen now, her body still short in stature but maturing everywhere else. It had been a bit strange at first, realizing that she had assets now that only her mother used to trip up opponents in the jobs they went out on. But now Baby had a developed chest and butt, her skinny little body filling out nicely. She still had some baby fat on her though, but she enjoyed that she didn't look like a twig.

Tonight she was wearing knee high white socks that had red rings around the top, her waist covered in torn jean shorts as her mid drif top was covered by her favorite jean jacket that now looked small on her body. She had her hair up in her signature pigtails as she popped bubblegum in her mouth while she danced on her sneaker pumps that made her look at least a little bit taller.

"Whatcha think Topsy?" Baby said turning around to her wild pet.

Topsy was Baby's hyena, her parents owning Bud and Lou in their own quarters. She had been a present from her parents on her twelfth birthday, the tiny little rascal turning into a big one almost overnight. Topsy lifted up her head, the mane that went down her back a bit long as she stared up at her mistress, her tongue hanging out excitedly.

"You think he'll show up tonight?" she said a little quietly.

Topsy yipped as she got off the bed to come to Baby who bent down to scratch behind her pet's ear.

"Yea I hope so too" she whispered as she began walking out of her bedroom.

The Joker and Harley had finally decided to relocate the hideout after almost thirteen years of living in the old apartment complex, but Joker needed some new scenery, at least that was his excuse.

It actually had been a little creepy when Baby arrived with her mother, but she knew it would be perfect for their kind of operation. The Joker had found an old abandoned amusement park right across the river from Gotham city. It had been run down for almost twenty years now, the new one being built on Gotham's northern pier only a few months ago. Immediately the Joker had gone to work on all the rides as most of the henchmen took to cleaning the grounds at least in the parts that the Joker was going to use. He had formulated the layout almost in a circle around the park, the ground remaining wild and unkept by the large electric fence, but as you went further in the tall grass began to be cut down till it was almost immaculate, the walkways cleared of trash and rubble. The Joker had all the rides going in about a month, his mind occupied on getting his hideout in order rather than making chaos inside the city.

Harley and Joker had claimed the mammoth fun house that was almost dead center within the park, the place being gutted and turned into a paradise for Baby's parents to live in. Fortunately for Baby, the Joker had offered her private place in any section of the park that she chose, but Babydoll had her heart set on the Toyland section the minute she had seen it. She loved cute things, even as she got older she still felt herself drawn to certain stuffed animals or styles of dresses. It was her guilty pleasure, and she could drown herself in it if she wanted to.

Toyland had mostly been infested with rats and other critters, but a week or two raiding the place with chemicals had wiped them all out. Baby had chosen the glamorous gift shop as her little hideout, the building a monument with different toys covering the exterior of the structure. The biggest was a Teddy bear and a tin soldier holding up the roof, while dollies and animals held up the windows and the frames of the door. It was enchanting to look at, even if one of the Teddy bear's eyes was ripped out and the tin soldier's face was bleached from the sun. It was Baby's home and she loved it.

Inside had been redone as well, her style that of a princess as the marbled white floor sparkled against the golden baroque furniture, the staircase leading up and above to a second floor that was Baby's room. The high ceiling even had a crystal chandelier that sparkled in the evening sun as it came through the large windows upstairs.

Baby walked down the stairs feeling lighthearted, knowing tonight she might see Jason. It was a charity event at Wayne Tower, the party being hosted by the corporation after their missing founder showed up five years ago. Baby had guessed after a few years who Batman might be, knowing that she seemed to see Jason a lot more when it had anything to do with Bruce Wayne. But she would never tell her father, partly for being afraid for Jason's safety, and partly because she knew how it felt to know your enemy's real identity. It took away from the mystery of it all, and the beauty of being two separate forces.

Not that Jason was really her enemy anyway, in fact lately, she felt he was becoming much more...

Baby sighed and crashed against her fancy couch, her hand digging in her pocket to retrieve her phone she used every now and then. Jason had figured out a way to text her without anyone ever knowing who he was, the number changing every time, but Baby knew it was him. She felt crazy re-reading all of his texts, knowing she was being foolish for reading too much in to everything he ever said to her.

But how could she not?

Sighing again she closed her eyes to think of his face, her time away from him being longer than usual, especially with her mother and father not being preoccupied in some sort of job. It was hard to get away when they were constantly around her, so her time with her friend had been short as of late.

Jason had grown as much as Baby had in the last few years. His lanky body had shot up with a growth spurt his muscles defined and rigid now and his shaggy dark hair being cut short to reveal a strong jaw and piercing eyes. He had gone from an awkward boy wonder to her tall strong and handsome. And Baby felt she wasn't even close to being in his league.

 _"He should be like with a model or something"_ she thought to herself _"What am I even saying? He's not even with_ _ **me**_ _in the first place."_

Baby sighed, knowing her short self could never compare with the long legged girls that walked around Gotham. Plus the fact that she was a high class criminal didn't help either.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, a new text from a new number, but Baby opened it immediately feeling her heart soar as she read the words in front of her.

 **Want to go out tonight?**

 **xJ**

Baby bit her lip as she felt a huge smile cross her face as she texted back

 **Can't.**

 **Going to a party Wayne Tower.**

 **Going to be a blast.**

 **xB.**

She giggled to herself knowing he would get her sense of humor. He didn't like the socialites of Gotham any more than she did, and this charity event wasn't supposed to be hurting anyone...well...at least not badly.

The phone buzzed again in her hand as she stopped giggling to read it.

 **Meet u there.**

 **xJ**

Baby felt her legs kick over the edge of the couch in excitement, now knowing for sure she would see him. She knew she shouldn't be so giddy, she much preferred seeing him when they weren't going to fight, but she would take what she could get at this point.

"Change of plans Topsy!" Baby cheered as she shot out from the side of couch. The hyena looked over the edge of the railing from upstairs down at Babydoll.

"Mama's gunna look pretty tonight!" she said with a wicked smile.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why do you look so happy?" Nightwing said looking over at Robin who was sporting a dumb smirk across his face as they stood on top of one of the many skyscapers to grace Gotham.

"No reason" Robin shrugged a little, but Nightwing wasn't convinced. Robin never was smiling like this, usually when they were on patrol he was all seriousness, even if he was just a kid. Even he at Robin's age had been a goofball, but he knew the only time Robin smiled was when he was beating a thug for all the right reasons. Kid had issues, that was for sure.

Jason tried to stop his mouth from turning into a grin, but he knew his body would betray him tonight. The text from B was an invitation to some mayhem the Joker was planning tonight, and Jason couldn't tell whether he was more excited for some action, or just a chance to get to see his girl.

 _His_ girl. He had been thinking about that a lot. Even as kids him and Baby had just seem to fit together so perfectly, even if they were in a shitty situation. But damn, he couldn't help it, his heart was as drawn to her as she was to him. He had noticed the change in her when they saw each other now. As kids when he had made her laugh she would giggle and give him a punch in the arm, but now when he made her he saw her face blush as she smiled, her eyes would turn away from him, those perfect pink lips would get bit when her eyes finally turned back to him.

And he had noticed the change in him as well. He couldn't help but notice B's body change, the curves filling out as his eyes began drifting over places he had never even thought about looking at when he was with her. When he hugged her he felt his heart quicken at her scent, his body reacting to her touch like fire through his veins. It was fucking intoxicating and he didn't know how to explain to Baby why he always pulled away so fast from her.

"Uh oh" Nightwing said with a smile as he pointed towards the sky. The bat signal glowing against the dark sky

"Looks like we gotta go to work." Jason said with an even bigger smile as both of them dived off the edge, headed for the mayhem of the night.

As the wind whipped through Jason's hair he smiled again, his mouth whooping in the night as he headed not for trouble, but to some fun with B.

As they landed on the top of the building of justice where Commissioner Gordon waited with a weary face that lightened when he saw the two young heroes.

"Glad you could make it out tonight" Gordon said gruffly.

"Wouldn't miss it" Nightwing said with a sideways grin "What's going on?"

"Wayne Tower, there was reports of shooting but my men can't enter the building safely. We think it's the Joker" Gordon said.

"He's made another appearance then" Nightwing said looking over to Robin who only nodded, knowing it was the Joker's doing.

"We're on it Commissioner" Nightwing said as him and his counterpart dove off the edge of the building once more, making their way to Wayne Tower quickly. Nightwing informed Bruce of what was happening, no doubt knowing their leader would want to get the Joker if he could.

"Try and hang back at first!" Nightwing said over the wind "We don't want to both get caught in the crossfire if it's too heavy!"

"Okay!" Robin said but he knew there was no chance he was hanging back when he could see Baby.

The Wayne Tower was the center of Gotham, and the lights were dimmed in all but one floor at the very top that was used for special events like the charity function tonight. Nightwing blasted him way in from the window, the shots firing out towards Robin as he waited a floor below. His heart was hammering as he listened to the voices, his body shaking as he heard Baby's voice loud and clear through the screams of the guests.

"You ripped my dress you jerk!" Baby yelled out as she popped a few more rounds towards Nightwing who dove behind a large wood table that was shielding several guests. She wasn't really aiming to hurt the dark crusader, more just to get him scattering so her mother could loot several expensive jewelry pieces that were being auctioned off. She flipped her curled hair away from her bare shoulder as she adjusted her masquerade mask she had chosen to wear tonight.

Her dark maroon gown had been ripped up the side as Nightwing had busted in behind her, his foot landing on the back of it as she tried to dark away.

"Awe don't worry beautiful, that dress isn't your color anyway" she heard his voice say from the open window.

Baby whipped around trying to suppress the huge smile that was begging to be free across her face and she stood in front of Robin.

"Your right" she said with a childish sneer "I think red looks way better on me. Why don't you help me out with that?"

Robin was ready though as her hand flew up, the rounds of the gun busting the windows open one by one as he dashed away to take cover behind an upturned couch.

"I hope you can dance better than you can shoot!" he yelled popping his stick out ready to flip her.

"Why don't you come on out!?" she shouted as she came closer towards his hiding spot "I'll show you how to really tango!"

Baby shot four more rounds before she heard the tell tale click of her empty clip as she pulled up her dress for another one.

"Babydoll!" she heard the Joker growl at her "It's time to go _sweety_."

"Coming!" she called out before looking longingly at the couch. Her high heels carried her away quickly as she joined the clown group who were climbing down the fire escape stairs fast.

"Sorry you couldn't stay and play" Joker said taking Baby's arm as he nearly dragged her and Harley down the stairs to safety "But uh, daddy's running out of time before the Bat shows up."

"Don't worry" Baby said hiding her disappointment with a smile "I'll just set up another play date for us."

As the crew came outside Wayne Tower Joker fired his weapon towards the police they rounded the corner of the building, the shots ringing out against Baby's ear as they piled into a dark van before speeding off down the street. Police cars chased after them as Baby took out one of her knives and began cutting along the skirt of her dress making it thigh length so she could move better.

"I don't know why you insisted on wearing that thing!" Joker hollered over the wailing sirens.

"Hey! Sometimes a girl just wants to look pretty!" Harley said with a laugh, her hand shoving a clip into her assault rifle.

A henchmen opened the doors to the van as Harley and Joker fired out at the oncoming cars behind them, sending police cars flailing into one another to avoid the rain of bullets.

Baby loaded up her gun and joined them before hearing a loud thud above the van as they careened back and forth on the street.

"Looks like we got company!" Baby yelled going towards the side window.

"Baby!" Harley shouted "Take off your shoes!"

Baby kicked off her high heels before climbing on the roof of the van. Her eyes met dark black boots as they swung back and kicked her in the face. Her grip on the edge of the van didn't loosen as her head whipped back from the contact, her mouth filling with blood from the assault. She bared her teeth when she looked up to see the Bat staring down at her.

"That was rude!" she said spitting blood out as she managed to grab his leg, sending him tumbling down on the roof.

She clamored on top of him, her screeches wild as she took her knife and slashed at his armored d chest. He regained his composure though as he held her arms in a strong grip, forcing her away from him as he threw her towards the edge.

"Whoa!" Baby cried out, her arms flying out in front of her as she barely grasped the edge of the van. Batman wasn't playing nice tonight obviously.

Baby climbed back on top as Batman tried to melt a hole on top of the van. She quickly round house kicked him in the face, sending him sideways as she steadied her footing as the van took a quick corner. They were heading across the Gotham bridge, the cold water flying below them as it sparkled against the moonlight.

Batman shot up, his strength showing as he grasped Baby's body, her struggles weak against him.

"Your going in a time out" he growled at her before lifting her up and sending her flying over the van.

Baby could hear her mother screaming as her body sailed away from the speeding van. She seemed almost weightless as the air moved around her, her body hurdling towards the cold dark water. She knew at this speed her landing would be hard, and she tried to go limb so the impact would not do as much damage as it could.

But instantly with a whirl in the air she felt warm arms wrap around her body and she saw her legs flying up and away from the water, the rush of direction almost making her pass out. She looked around though, and there he was, her wonder boy.

She remembered a story on why Jason had chosen the name Robin as his name. He said it was during one of their trainings, Bruce taking Jason all the way to the ends of the earth to train him in the wildest environments. They had been on a cliff side practicing hand to hand combat when Bruce had lost his footing and had fallen from the edge. Jason said he hadn't even thought about it, he had just lept without looking, his arms reaching out and grasping Bruce before he had met his untimely doom. He said when Bruce had been describing it, Jason had flown in like a robin, and so that's where he had chosen the name. He jumped, not even knowing if he would make it, but he had still jumped.

And now he was jumping once more, except he knew exactly where he was going, he was going towards her.

"JASON!" Baby screamed at him over the gush of wind.

"What?!" he yelled back annoyed she had used his real name.

"I need to tell you something!" she screamed again.

"Like what!?" he said looking down at her like she was crazy.

"I JUST NEED TO!" she said getting irritated along with him.

Jason used his grappler and zipped them high up along the support system of the bridge before gently putting them down safely.

"What?" he breathed looking at her "What could you possibly need to tell me at this exact moment B? Do you not realized you almost died? That I barely was able to catch you just now?"

"But you still caught me" she barely whispered.

"What?" he said exasperated at this point.

"You still caught me" she said with a smile.

"Barely!" he said holding out his arms.

Baby shook her head, her body no longer cold as she watched his bright eyes stare down at her in amazement that she could smile at a time like this. He wanted to kill Bruce for sending Baby flying off the bridge, but to do so would reveal his feelings towards her.

"What was it you needed to tell me?" he said finally as he calmed down.

"That I..." she said suddenly scared to say the words she had been holding in for some time.

"You what?" he said as he saw her eyes grow fearful, his annoyance disappearing as worry filled in head.

"I love you Jason Todd" she said shaking as she bit her lip.

"What!?" Jason said with a smile.

"Oh damnit!" Baby cried "I should never have opened my big mouth!"

"No no no no B!" he said laughing as he chased after her, knowing she couldn't get down without his help.

"Just forget it!" she said with a huff.

"B!" he said grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"What!?" she yelled.

"I love you too!" he said with another big laugh.

"No you don't!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I do!" he yelled back.

"Then why are you laughing!?" Baby cried out.

"Because your so ridiculous!" he said "Of course I love you! I've loved you since the day I met you!"

"You have?" Baby said quietly.

"Yes!" he said grabbing her close to him.

Baby could feel the wind flying around her but she didn't feel cold, not at all, not even a little as Jason pulled her close to him, his hand reaching up to her face as that stupid smile of his just kept on grinning. Damn, she couldn't even help it, she started smiling too as his lips pressed up gently against hers. He felt like lighting against the skin of her lips, her arms winding around his neck to pull him in closer. She could hear him shivering against her, but she knew he didn't feel the cold. As he pulled away his smile had softened, as did his eyes as they bore right into hers.

For a first kiss it was certainly worth all the trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

"We have to go back!" Harley screeched as they came to a halt just outside of the amusement park. The boys up front had lost the Bat a good deal ago but Harley was still screaming for them to turn around to get Baby. Joker sighed deep and ran his gloved hand through his curled hair before turning to his mate with an annoyed glare.

"We can't go back" he said darkly.

"Like hell! If you didn't fucking realize that was our daughter that was sailing towards the Gotham harbor you fuck!" Harley yelled tossing a rock at Joker who dodged it nonchlantly.

"I _know_ it was our daughter Harl but we _couldn't_ turn back because of the Bat" he growled getting close to her "So just shut the fuck up and let me think."

Harley sneered at him at tears started to well up in her eyes, her heartbeat ramming against her chest for fear that her daughter was dead in the water as they argued. She watched the Joker paced back and forth, his forehead furrowed as he sucked on his scars, his mumbling voice heard barely as he flitted his hands around trying to come up with a plan.

"I'm not waiting around anymore!" she finally said as she turned around and began stomping towards the way back to the Gotham bridge to go look for her daughters body that was no doubt still floating in the water.

"Harley get the fuck back here!" Joker yelled after her.

"Jeeze you guys would you stop fighting! We are supposed to be one happy family!" Baby's voice rang out behind both of them.

Harley and Joker spun around with wide eyes as they found their daughter dripping wet with a big smile plastered on her face. Her make-up was smeared as her eyes looked like two big black holes but those blue eyes still sparkled mischievously at her parents. She had Jason drop her off on the other side of the river and had taken a quick dip in it to make it look like she had swam all the way there.

"BABY!" Harley screamed as she ran past the Joker and the gang and nearly tackled Babydoll to the ground, her motherly kisses drenching Baby's face even more as she sobbed big tears and held her child like she was little all over again.

"Aw Mom I'm okay" she giggled trying to push her mother off but Harley wasn't having it as she pulled Baby even closer, her arms tightening like she was a snake in her past life.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Harley said snuggling her face into Baby's wet hair.

The duo hadn't even heard the Joker creep up on the two, his eyes dark and intense as he stared at his offspring as Harley coddled her even more.

"Hi Daddy" Baby said looking up at her father sheepishly.

"You have a nice swim?" Joker said looking her up and down.

"Sure" Baby giggled as Harley finally let go of her.

"I could have _sworn_ I saw the bird boy swing by? He didn't try and _catch_ you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Psshhh" Baby snorted "He tried, but it didn't matter. I still hit the water pretty hard, but thankfully all those swimming lessons paid off" she joked winking at her father before carefully walking away. She knew the Joker was still watching her as she moved away from him, but she didn't need him trying to pry on how the hell she had survived such a fall. Hopefully he would just chalk it up to good luck and leave it at that. At least her mother was glad to see her...

She thought about her and Jason's little love exchange on top of the bridge and it made her heart beat even faster as they entered the park together, her mother claiming she was going to warm up a hot bath for Baby even though she hadn't done that since Baby was six. She sometimes loved and hated how childish her mother could be, but she would accept the gesture if it meant her father would quit staring at her. Jason had wanted Baby to just show up at the park dry, but Baby had insisted it would look better if she were sopping wet.

Oh Jason, she thought about his warm smile, his jokes that made her laugh until her belly hurt. He was so perfect and so wrong at the same time. She wondered how it would be when they were older, when they were able to be themselves without having to rely on their parents. Would Jason leave Batman? Would she be able to leave her parents? What kind of life could they lead if they weren't Robin and Babydoll? What the hell was a normal life anyway?

Baby often thought about that, how she had grown up in a life of crime, how all she had ever known was how to be what the Joker wanted her to be. She could disassemble almost any kind of artillery weapon and reassemble it within minutes, she knew how to wire ten different types of bombs and the kinds of explosions they made. She had the accuracy of a hawk when it came to shooting and her combat skills with melee weapons was even better than the full grown adults she went up against. She even knew how to hotwire almost any vehicle and had been taught the streets of Gotham since she could even fathom directions.

But play a soccer? Learn how to play piano? Hell even a high school dance?

She had no fucking idea what those things even consisted of.

So who knew what it would be like to be "normal" and what it would even be like to be alone with Jason for more than a couple of hours.

Jesus, she was screwed if she even remotely wanted to get out of this life.

"Babyboo let's get you warm" her mother cooed at her as she led Baby into her room back at Toyland. Baby let her mother take care of her, her body starting to feel sore as she stepped into the hot bath while Harley hummed to herself as she took Baby's wet clothes.

"Hey Mom" Baby said as the bubbles in the bath floated high above the tub.

"Hmm?" Harley said looking back at her.

"Did you ever wish..." she said thinking about how she wanted to word her question "Did you ever wish you didn't end up like this? You know, with Daddy and causing trouble?"

Harley's brows furrowed as she looked at Baby for a moment before slowly shaking her head, her black and red hair sliding from side to side.

"No B, I've never wished that" she said "Your Daddy can make things hard sometimes, but in some way he loves me, and he definitely loves you, even if he'll never say it. And the life I had before this, it was..." she said her eyes going far away before she looked at Baby with a smile "It was boring. My whole entire life until I met your father was just utterly boring. Same thing every day, with the same horrible people. So no B, I never wished for anymore more than what I have right now. After all, I got the perfect little girl out of this, so life's not too bad doing bad things" her mother said her eye winking at her daughter with that last sentence before she disappeared with her wet clothes.

Baby dove a little deeper into the bubbles, her thoughts taking in what her mother had said and what she thought she wanted. Boring sounded terrible, boring was the worst thing Baby could think could happen to her, she guessed she knew her mother was right in her decision.

But would life with Jason be boring?

Her mouth smiled as she thought his name, her fingers wiggling underneath the water, her mind letting itself daydream about living with Jason, her waking up next to him, him cooking scrambled eggs and failing at it. The thought made her giggle, her body finally relaxing against the warm water.

She had told him she loved him.

More importantly, he had told her he loved her back.

She had never known love until Jason Todd, her father never spoke about it, and her mother only mentioned it in little moments like they had just a moment ago. She never heard her father say it to her mother, and had never had the phrase said to her except from her mother. But she had felt it, and had known what it was the moment it had entered her soul, and it had come with the flash of his beautiful smile. It stirred and lingered in her chest, made it hard to breathe when he wasn't around her and when he was near her, it made her want and need things she had never wanted before, like a simple life...but it was everything to her if it meant it was going to be with him.

And now she knew he felt the same, and what a wonderful feeling that was.

She wondered what he was doing right now...

"Baby?" her mother said knocking on the bathroom door, the noise interrupting Baby's thoughts as she looked up from the tub.

"Yes?" she said as her mother walked in.

"Just checking to make sure everything's okay" Harley said seeing her daughter surrounded by the huge bubbles.

"Everything's perfect" Baby said smiling.

And somewhere deep down, she meant it...


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a whole two weeks before Baby got another text from Jason, apparently he had gotten some grief for saving Baby instead of helping Batman apprehend the Joker and Harley Quinn, but Jason had fended him off by relaying his want of not killing anyone they tried to capture. Although it didn't always happen, Batman tried to stick by that rule and had let Jason off with a warning. But when he finally was able to text B, his hands nearly shook thinking about how he might get to see her without the Robin mask on.

" **Got any plans 2night?"** He had texted.

" **Not one, wanna have a play date? ;)"** his phone had buzzed back.

" **Where were you thinking?** " he fingers tapped.

" **Park. Gotta lay a lil low. Dad's been watching kinda closely since the bridge** " he had gotten back.

The Gotham City Park was big enough that they could lose a tail if one were to follow either of them, it worked out perfectly.

" **See you then** " he had sent.

Now he was standing underneath a tree, his body leaning against the old trunk as he pocketed his hands inside his favorite brown leather jacket. He had blew a piece of long dark hair from his eyes as he looked back and forth down the walkway of one of the running trails that ran through the park, no doubt wondering if Baby would remember their spot from the last time they had met here a couple months back.

It was getting harder and harder to meet each other, with Bruce watching closely and wanting Jason to train more and B's situation only furthering her dependence on the Joker. During the past two weeks he had been thinking of different ways they could start seeing each other, but the only thing really getting in their way was the fact of how young they were. Jason would be eighteen in two years, and official adult, and Baby would be following along right after him. They would be legal adults that could be on their own, free of parents or guardians that could possibly keep them apart, at least in theory. Jason had no clue how the Joker would feel about Baby even dreaming of coming out from under his thumb, he might go even more mental than he already was.

But when the time came, would she want to even want to leave?

Maybe it was time to start asking those questions...

"Hey stranger" a voice giggled from behind the tree.

Jason nearly jumped out of his skin as he leapt away from the tree only to spin around and face Baby who was stifling a giggle as she looked at him from behind the enormous trunk.

"Jesus B" he said shaking his head as he mockingly put a hand to his heart "You can kill a guy sneaking up like that!"

"That's the point dummy" she said sticking her tongue out at him "They'll never see me comin'."

"Point taken" he said laughing as he watched B come out from behind the tree. She was dressed as normal as he knew she could, her high waist jean shorts accentuating her full thighs as her bright crop top sat tight against her full chest. She was beginning to wear more high heels now, the high blue boots she sported now made the height difference between them seem smaller than it usually was. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a ponytail which made her heart shape face glow prettily from the streetlights above them.

He looked down at himself briefly, his ratty jeans and big boots along with the black V neck shirt making him look like a grease monkey compared to the vision she was. But Baby had never cared what he looked like, her figure drawing close to him anyway as those big blues stared up into his own eyes.

"So what did Batdad say about the bridge?" Baby teased as her hands clasped behind her back, her feet rocking back and forth as she smiled at him.

" _You need to focus on the real threat"_ he said mimicking Bruce's growly Batman voice " _You cannot allow yourself to be distracted so easily."_

"Oh so I'm not a threat to him hmmm?" Baby said rolling her eyes "I seemed to be doing a number on him before he threw me off of that van."

"Yea, a short number" Jason said poking at her shoulder "If I remember right you only knocked him down once."

"Once is still better than none!" she said swatting at his hand.

"Right, maybe you should just stick to picking on someone your own size" he said as she tried to swat at him again.

"You aren't even my size! Nobody is except _maybe_ the Mad Hatter" she said as her fists lodged themselves against her hips as she defiantly looked up at him.

"That's right, your like a lil yippy dog compared to me!" he laughed as he held up both his fists in a comical fighting stance.

"I'll still bite your ankle!" she said snapping her jaws as she play fought him along the walkway.

Their laughter was echoing against the quiet of night but they knew it was safe for now to goof around. The park was usually dead at this hour, the scum of the city finding a new place to dwell before the sun came up again over Gotham.

They shadow fought for a couple of minutes as they moved from the walkway to a open field of the park, Baby's little arms swinging furiously at Jason's big steady ones. It was only Baby's quick lighting moves that made Jason realize he was going to eat grass well before he knew Baby's leg had whipped around and buckled his left knee.

But Jason quickly grabbed Baby around the waist, sending them both tumbling down on the dark grass as their breathing quieted from the heavy laughter that had followed their fall.

"I'm glad I got to see you tonight" Baby said when all was quiet again.

"I'm glad I got to see you too" he said as he moved up to lay along side her "It's been kinda crazy lately."

"Your telling me" she said huffing "You don't have the Joker breathing down your neck every day."

"Yea but Batman probably isn't any better" Jason said shaking his head "They both seem obsessed with making us into the perfect...whatever" he said waving his hands in the air.

"I've been noticing that more lately" Baby sighed "My dad has been watching me, criticizing me more and more, I get scared sometimes that I'm not going to live up to what he wants me to be."

"What do you want to be?" Jason said looking over at her, those big blue eyes staring up at the Gotham city sky that never showed any stars.

Baby broke her star of the sky and looked over at him, the wheels in her head turning to try and get a decent answer out for such a hard question.

"I want" she said after a moment, taking a deep breath "I want to be with you."

Jason smiled and felt his hand go for her hair to stroke it. He often wondered what it looked like when it wasn't dyed an unnatural color.

"What do you want to be?" Baby suddenly said catching his hand in her own.

"I don't know" he said shaking his head "I like what I do right now, I like taking down scum and making them pay for what they did. I feel right doing it, but I have thought about what I want if I ever could do anything else."

"And what's that?" she pryed still locking her eyes to his.

"I would want to travel" he said looking back up to the sky "The only places I've ever been have been with Batman. I'd want to see the world for myself, explore it with myself."

"And I'd still be here" Baby said with a sad smile.

"No!" Jason said sitting upright and looking at her "I'd never go without you. You would be right there beside me."

"Jason that's not fair" she said sitting up and shaking her head like a mother disapproving of their child "I shouldn't be the reason for you to hold back. If you have the chance I want you to take it, regardless of me."

"I said no" he said getting very serious with her "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Jason" she said sighing but felt his hand gently pull her jaw towards him so that she was looking right into his eyes. She always loved the color of them, that blue green that could never be matched no matter how hard she tried.

"Listen to me" he said "I'm never going anywhere outside of this city without you right by me. I'll never find anyone in this world that I would rather spend with than you. That's not a promise, it's a fact of life. You get me better than anyone I know, your my best friend, and I love you. And that's not hormonal teenage me talking, this is my soul talking to yours."

Baby thought she had stopped breathing, hearing these adult words coming from such a young face, hearing exactly how her felt towards him come out in some of the most perfect sentences she would ever hear her entire life. She felt her mouth gasp for air as his grip got tighter around her jaw, his other hand matching the other so that his rough hands cupped her soft face. His face, those intense eyes, that perfect straight nose, and his full lips that were now slightly parted as he stared right through her flesh and down past her bones.

"It's together" he said "Or not at all."

Baby felt her arms reach up and mimic his grip on her face. That square jaw line of his making his features even more lovely in the night light.

"Say it" he almost whispered.

"Together" she said.

"Or not at all" he ended.

Baby pulled his head towards her and they kissed, her lips parting to match his like pieces of a puzzle finally fitting together. This wasn't like their first kiss which was high octane and rushing, this kiss was deep, like their bones would rub together and would melt as one if they stayed there long enough. His hands and fingers tangled in her hair as he shifted his body on top of her, her legs and arms taking him in with ease. He ran his hands up her body, those long fingers resting on her breasts and thighs, pulling her closer to him as a moan escaped her lips. Baby wrapped her arms around his back, her nails digging past his jacket wanting him to keep going tighter against her. She felt the warmth between her legs, that needing want that came every time she got close to him, and from the tightness that pressed against his jeans, she knew he was feeling that need as well.

They couldn't continue though, not in Gotham park late at night, but both of them knew where they were headed next if they didn't stop now as they quickly pulled away from each other. Baby took a deep breath, trying to calm the growing warmth between her legs as she fiddled with her hair to try and get it back in order. Jason just sat hunched, his breathing ragged as he chuckled quietly to himself, a deep husky laugh that made Baby turn quickly and look at him with lustful eyes.

"When will I see you again?" she said surprised at how dark her voice had gotten.

"I'll try to get away after a couple of days" he said leaning back and looking at her.

"I'll try as well, my parents are making plans that they aren't really telling anyone about, so I think they will be preoccupied and not worry so much about me" she said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Anything I should brace myself for?" he said turning his head slightly.

"Actually I don't think so" Baby said shaking her head "I think it's out of Gotham right now, since they said they might be overseas for a couple of days."

"I see" Jason said nodding as he got up and offered his hand out to her.

She took it, not too surprised that he lifted her with ease. If the Batman did one thing right, it was keeping her boy in tip top shape, his curved arms sporting toned muscles that had been chiseled out over weeks of training.

"You think you'll miss me?" Baby said turning from him with a sly smile as her hands clasped behind her back.

"What are you talking about" he said shaking his head with a smile.

"Will you miss me?" she repeated as her eyes looked back at him.

"Yes I'll miss you" he said sighing, knowing he could get tired with some of her games she liked to play.

"How much?" she said with a giggle.

"Urrghh" he said coming behind her and scooping her up in his arms, her little legs kicking out as he rasberried her neck "Sooooo much" he growled.

Baby giggled furiously, her shrieks getting higher the more Jason kept her captive in his arms until he finally let her go.

"You promise you'll see me soon?" Baby said turning to him.

"I promise" he said nodding "Now get home before Clowndad decides to go looking for you."

Baby nodded and came for one last kiss, Jason smiling as he bent a little to give her one. It wasn't deep, but it was still perfect, a chaste kiss to last them until next time.

Baby began walking away after the kiss, her legs kicking out in front of her comically as Jason went the other way.

"Hey Birdboy!" she called out after a little bit. Jason turned with a cocky smile towards her.

"What?" he said loudly.

"I love you!" she yelled as loud as she could, confident that nobody she knew would recognize her voice way out in the park.

Jason laughed and shook his head "I love you B" he yelled back as he turned and began trekking back home.

Baby smiled and hugged herself, knowing now that no matter what, her and Jason would never be apart.

After all, it was together, or not at all.

* * *

Deep in the trees, avoiding the lamp lights of the park, a figure stood and watched the young couple dance around, their laughter high pitched and free in the air. The figure only slightly shifted from his spot when the couple began getting intimate, the soft sound of leather squeezing as the hands tightened into fists. And the promises, oh all the little promises the boy was making to the girl, it made the figure.. _.angry._

Angry that he wanted to take her _away._

That he _promised_ her.

That _she_ wanted to.

It was only when she called the boy the nickname.

 _ **Birdboy**_ **.**

That's when the figure _knew_ this was no random _boy_ messing with his little girl.

This was _ **the**_ boy.

And the figure chuckled to himself, his laughter soft as he exited, thinking about just what a _good_ joke this was going to be...

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Hello! Is anyone out there? Is anyone even reading this? I mean if not that's fine, I'm cool with just randomly keeping this story alive, but if you are out there, please review! Let me know if you like it or if it's even interesting. This has been a story that has just been eating at me to write so I'm hoping it's not all in vain. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit, my theater program is really starting to get crazy with the final performance coming in two weeks. But I want to keep continuing the story hopefully in big spurts. Also I'm thinking about doing another story with Jonathan Crane/ and OC. I've got some of the details worked out but this story will finish first before I start on that one. Also this story comes in a few different arcs. The next chapter will be the end of one arc and the next will start a new one a few years forward. I set up Babydoll and Jason to be really into each other so that you as a reader understand where they are coming from later in the story. Well that's all for now, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Will you guys be gone long?" Baby asked from the doorway of her parents bedroom, watching her mother check her handguns before putting them in the ratty suitcase.

"Maybe a couple of days" Harley said looking over to Baby "Will you be okay for that long? Do you want to come with us?"

"I'm sure" Baby nodded quickly "I can handle myself for a couple of days."

Harley gave her a smirk before closing the suitcase. Baby shifted a little against the doorway looking up at the carnival painted big house that was the Joker and Harley's room. She liked the Funhouse, but it sometimes gave her a headache looking at the bold patterns.

"Where's daddy?" she said nonchalantly.

"Out taking care of some last minute details" Harley answered back.

"Oh okay" she said "I'm going to take Topsy and the boys out, do I need to do anything before you guys leave?"

"No honey I don't think there is anything" Harley said as she made the bed "Just make sure not to go outside the park while we are gone. I know you are pretty good at keeping low but just to stay on the safe side you shouldn't leave."

"Okie dokie" she said shrugging as she headed out. She knew what the rules were, not that it would stop her from sneaking out to go see Jason. It was going to be perfect, she would get three whole days to be with Jason if the Batman decided to cooperate. Three whole days...

She was practically skipping out of the Funhouse when she whistled out for Bud and Lou to follow her outside. Topsy was waiting patiently by the entrance while the other hyena's followed close behind. Upon seeing Topsy, Bud and Lou began yipping and laughing, their tongues hanging out wide as they chased after the young female. Baby usually took them to the far side of the park to run around in the tall grass and hunt the small wildlife that got through the park's fences.

"Go on get!" she yelled at them joyfully as she threw a stick out into the over grown grass.

Topsy went for the stick, eager to please her mistress while Bud and Lou went out for a hunt, their wild laughter heard as they trudged through the grass. Topsy delivered the stick to Baby but quickly abandoned her to go hunt with the boys.

Baby dug her hands in her skirt pockets, her casual attire nice and comfy as her cotton T-shirt blew slightly in the breeze. She kicked a few rocks, her mind thinking hard about the conversation her and Jason had the other night. Would she really be able to go with him when they were older? Would she get to see the world outside of Gotham?

It seemed almost impossible, the city and the park were all she knew. She had never seen a cornfield or a mountain, just those images that played across the TV that seemed so far and out of reach.

But with Jason, it just seemed possible...

But her parents, how would they react? Surely they didn't expect her to remain under them her entire life? She was going to grow up to be an adult, they couldn't ground her anytime they saw fit when she would be in her twenties...

Baby sighed deeply, watching as Topsy caught a woodchuck that unfortunately ran into the hyena's path. Bud and Lou chased after her kill, wanting a piece of it as the female tried to keep her prize all to herself.

Baby decided it was best to think of these things when the time came, after all, she had plenty of time to plan her future with Jason.

* * *

Jason sat in his bedroom, his body spread out on the giant king sized four post bed. If someone had told him he would be living in a mansion with a room bigger than his apartment with a butler and a private bathroom all to himself, he probably would have thought they needed to be admitted to Arkham. But such was the case now, Jason always felt so small when he was in this room, but Alfred said it was actually one of the smaller ones the Wayne Mansion contained.

He felt his phone buzz on the bedside table and quickly retrieved it. His finger swiped right and he read the text that sent a smile across his face.

 **Feel up for some playtime? ;)**

B, she always had to make it into a game...

 **"Where to?"** he texted back.

 **Meet at the warehouse district, building 13C. Wear the Robin costume.**

 _"The warehouse"_ he thought to himself _"That seems strange..."_

 **I wanna finish what we started the other night ;)**

Well...if that didn't just make it hard to say no. Jason knew it was weird, but his teenage boy mind was thinking of one thing and one thing only...

 **"See u there ;)"** he texted back, his mind racing that they would actually move to the next step.

Damn, the warehouse district was on the other side of Gotham, how was he gunna swing it with Bruce?

 _"Guess I'll just have to sneak out again"_ he thought with a sly grin _"Good thing he's out with the Cat tonight..."_

He liked Selina, liked her a lot more than most of Bruce's love interests. She could joke with the young Robin, hell she had even protected him on a couple of occasions. But Selina was a thief, and thieves couldn't be trusted in Bruce's eyes, even if he did love her. So Selina had gone her way and Bruce had gone the other, but Jason knew the two still loved on another no matter how much they tried to hide it. That's why the met on nights like this, just to see one another. It left a nice open window for Jason to take in getting out of the house without Alfred or Bruce snooping around.

He quickly got up and planned to shower, when he realized something also strange about the text from B.

 _Wear the Robin costume..._

Why would she want him to wear the Robin suit?

Maybe it was to throw off anyone in case they got caught, who knows what could happen with the Joker's spies all over the city.

Jason shrugged and went for the bathroom, his lips whistling a tune he couldn't remember where he had heard it from.

* * *

Harley heard a couple of doors slam as she laced up her boots, thinking it was Babydoll letting the boys back into the Funhouse when she heard the bedroom door creak open and those tell tale footsteps echo across the floor.

"Hey Mistah J" she cooed at him as she stood upright to look at her mate.

"Change of plans" Joker growled as he fiddled with a knife, his boots scraping along the floor as his dark eyes wouldn't meet Harley's.

"What do you mean?" she said confused "We aren't leaving?"

"Oh we are gunna leave" he said "Just not right away. We've got a pit stop to make before we head out."

"Pit stop?" Harley said with a wicked grin "You mean we are gunna have some fun before going on vacation?"

"You could say that" he said looking up at her darkly "But uh, just don't let our little princess know. It's kind of a... _surprise_ for her."

"A surprise?" Harley said getting excited "I hope it's a good one J, you know how hard she's been working on pleasing you lately."

"Oh I know" he said chuckling a little "This is going to be the best thing for her. In fact you could call it a …..graduation gift."

"I can't wait!" Harley said "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Just keep it our little secret" he said winking at his girl before disappearing through the door.

* * *

Jason stood waiting above one of the warehouses, his boots firmly planted on the steel rooftop as he looked down at the building where him and B were supposed to meet. He hadn't seen a soul this entire time, and he had been waiting up here for a good hour just to be sure she wouldn't be followed. But then again, he hadn't seen her either.

 _"Maybe she's waiting inside already"_ he thought to himself _"She could have come earlier just to be safe.."_

He figured she would do something like that, his mind made up as he flew off the rooftop and landed beside the warehouse. He checked the windows but found most of them blocked off, but he could see a dim light inside, just enough for two people to meet by.

"Man she really did plan this out" he said quietly to himself as he went to the entrance.

He carefully opened the door and walked in, the darkness enveloping him as he saw the dim light illuminated in the air as cargo boxes made it a maze to walk through.

"B?" he said quietly but got no response "Baby?" he said a little louder, hoping she would say something with him using her real name.

He walked around the cargo boxes, his footsteps growing louder as he came closer to the light source in the warehouse. He imagined her sitting there,waiting for him, ready to surprise him in some way like she usually did. She loved to play, that was for sure.

Jason walked around another stack of large cargo boxes when he suddenly came into the open area where the light was coming from.

There sitting by the light, was a figure, it's back to Jason as it sat looking at the camping light that glowed against the darkness, but it wasn't the figure that scared Jason. No, it was the thing across the area that scared him.

It looked like a big glass cylinder, but through many months of training with Bruce, he could see it was definitely something for lethal intentions as he looked at the many wires and circuit boards attached to it. It almost looked to Jason like a jumbo size pipe bomb, one that could contain a singular person if they wanted to...

"B?" he got out as his eyes detached from the machine to the figure who was still sitting near the light.

"Wrrrroooonnggg" the voice sang out as the figure turned and face the Robin with a wicked smile across his face.

"What the hell!?" Jason yelled out, his baton whipping out as he looked straight into the face of the Joker himself.

"What's wrong?" he said darkly "Expecting someone else?"

Jason could hear his heart hammering against his chest as he stared up into the dark holes the Joker had for eyes.

He knew...He knew about him and B...

"Where's B?" Jason said through gritted teeth.

"Oh" Joker said with a gritty laugh "She's safe and sound back home, where she _belongs_."

"You don't own her" Jason said harshly.

"She's my flesh and blood kid" Joker said losing the smile "And I'll do with her as I _please_. And I don't approve of you with the way you've been _courting_ her."

Suddenly Jason saw the flash of something big in the Joker's hand, but before he could move the clown rushed forward, quick for his age as he slammed a crow bar right into Jason's side, sending him down to the ground with a gasp.

"You think you could take her _away_?" Joker said his voice dark and angry as he hovered over the Robin "You think you could _promise_ her that? She was supposed to **kill** you eventually, she was never going to be _with_ you."

Another blow, this time to Jason's back. He heard bones crack in his chest, knowing he needed to get up before the Joker could get him once more.

"I will!" he yelled out "I'll make sure she will get as far away from you as she can!"

Jason tried to get up but the Joker's foot caught him right in the ribs, sending him down once more gasping for air. He hit him across the face with the crow bar, instantly rocking his brain inside his skull as the Joker bent down close to his face, his breath hot on Jason's burning cheek.

"She's not going **anywhere** " he growled "Especially where your going."

And like that with another blow, Jason was out for the count.

* * *

Baby looked down at her phone, confused on why it had sent the text messages to Jason when she had no memory of even sending them. She decided to wear something moveable, her skirt short as her halter top let her midriff poke out a bit while her boots were laced up high. She carried her handgun in the pocket of her vest she dawned on just before heading out to the warehouse district. She looked up at the warehouse, the lights dim around the area as she boldly stepped forward through the doorway, meeting the massive cargo boxes that piled around inside the building.

She could hear voices arguing as she listened closely, knowing the pitch and tone of both voices like the back of her hand.

"Joker this is not what I was expecting!" her mother's voice rang out "You can't do this it will hurt her!"

"It needs to be done" her father said chilly, the emotion gone from his voice completely.

"He's just a kid!" she said "And the Bat's kid at that! What good would it do to kill him?"

"He's in the way, he needs to get out of it" Joker said.

Baby could hear her heart speed up as she moved around the boxes fast, knowing something was terribly wrong. And boy, was she ever right.

As she maneuvered around the boxes she came to the open area and gasped at the sight before her.

Her mother, standing there looking angry at her father who was adjusting something on this giant glass cylinder that had to be some type of bomb, and her boyfriend bloody and beat up inside of it. Jason looked lifeless as his body was strapped inside the glass cylinder, his head hanging loosely as blood dripped down from his mouth.

"What the fuck is this!?" Baby screeched at the top of her lungs.

Harley whipped around, her blue eyes big as she held out her hands to try and stop Baby, but the petite girl was already on a rampage as she bolted past her mother and right at her father who didn't respond when she started swatting at his back.

"What the fuck are you doing daddy?! What the fuck is this!? Get him out of there right now!" she shrieked at her father as her tiny fists batted at him.

"No" he growled "This needs to happen."

"NO!" she screamed making him face her.

"Don't you dare defy me" he said pointing a finger at her "You brought this on yourself, he needs to go."

"What are you even talking about?" Baby yelled as the tears began streaming down her face "He hasn't done anything to you! He hasn't done anything to me!"

"Yes. He. Has." her father said each word with fury "He's made you weak kid, he's made you doubt. You are none of those things."

"He loves me!" she yelled at him as her hands gripped his jacket, her arms trying to shake her rock steady father.

"He's a distraction" her father said coldly.

"No!" she yelled as her father produced a button and pushed it, sending gears and circuts moving on the cylinder.

"B" she heard ragged above her as her eyes looked up to the swollen eyes of Jason trying to look down at her.

"Jason!" she cried out pushing her father away and climbing up the cylinder to face him.

"B we need to go!" Harley said holding herself as she watched the exchange between father and daughter "There's nothing we can do now! The time is set, this place is going to blow!"

"NO!" Baby cried out, her voice raspy as she banged her fists against the glass. The Joker watched with unfeeling eyes as Baby pounded against the glass, her cries echoing out in the warehouse. She reached into her vest and drew out her gun, the rounds popping off loudly as they hit the bulletproof glass, the case not even splintering a little for Baby to beat through.

"B" she heard Jason's voice croak out from behind the glass.

Babydoll looked up and saw her love's face, his perfect features bruised and broken, his usual beige skin now purple and black along his cheeks and eyes. Her father had done this to him...had beaten him beyond recognition. If Baby didn't know his voice, she wouldn't have known it was him at all underneath all the damage.

"Jason" she said holding up her hand to the glass, her eyes glossy from the tears that just continued to pour down her face in heavy drops.

"You need to get out" he croaked "You need to go..."

"NO!" she yelled "Not without you, remember!?"

"Go B" he said weakly "Batman will come..."

"No! I love you! I won't leave you!" she screamed as her fists pounded harder against the glass.

"Get out...get out of here" he said as Baby heard her mother cry out that they needed to go, the gears and circuts growing louder beneath Baby as the bomb was almost set to go off.

"I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving!" she cried out her eyes shutting tight.

Suddenly a hand grasped the back of Babydoll's hair and slammed her face into the glass, the contact disorientating her enough that she felt herself being lifted away from the glass cylinder coffin that was no doubt going to blow any minute.

"Nooooo" she groaned trying to struggle out of her father's grip, but the Joker was done with this scene as Harley followed closely behind him.

She could hear the Gotham Bay as they walked outside, their footsteps hard against the concrete. Baby could feel her mind swimming and tried her best to struggle out of her father's grip. Finally he dropped her to the ground, her back hitting the boardwalk hard.

"You bastard!" Baby screamed at him with a slur "I'll never forgive you!"

"You'll thank me one day" he said darkly but Baby shoved past him fast, her feet pounding against the wood to try and make it back to Jason in time.

She heard the swoosh of a cape and knew that Batman had come, his dark figure heading towards Baby as she headed straight for him.

"NO!" she said waving her hands "Don't go after them! Get Jason! Get Jason! He's inside! SAVE HIM!"

Batman stopped dead in his tracks and headed in the same direction as Baby, but she felt arms wrap around her tightly as her father breathed deep into her hair.

"Leave him Babydoll" he said "They're both dead in the water."

Baby screamed and struggled, yelling at the Batman to save Jason. Her screams were loud but were soon deafened by the explosion that rocked both of them back towards the dock where Harley screamed as her hand clapped over her mouth.

Baby quickly got up, her eyes meeting the enormous fire that was now escalating by the second.

She could feel the scream come up from way down in her stomach as she ran for the building, her body giving way to the panic as the warehouse continued to burn down.

Then, there walking from the fire, was the Batman, his shoulders hunched as he stood in front of the burning building, the great Dark Knight looking so defeated in that moment.

"No" Baby whispered as she stopped and looked at him.

Batman turned to her, those eyes staring into hers with such remorse and regret.

"No it can't be" she said shaking her head, her voice barely audible over the raging fire "He said...he said you'd save him."

"I'm sorry" came the guttural voice of the Batman, the hitch in his voice evident he was about to lose control.

"HE SAID YOU WOULD SAVE HIM!" Babydoll screamed as she ran for the Batman, her fists hitting his chests as her sobs echoed out in the air "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM! NOW HE'S GONE!"

The sounds of sirens began blaring out from the city as the Batman held her arms away from him.

"I'm sorry" he said again before letting her go and disappearing into the night.

Baby stood stock still, her body and mind in shock that she had just lost the only person that had ever loved her. She felt her body drop to her knees, her mind raw and empty as the only thing that could come from her now was the earth shattering scream that seemed to earthquake all the way down from her bones as she cried towards the sky.

She didn't feel her mother grab her or her father's arms pick her up like she was weightless and made them disappear like ghosts in the fire, all she felt was the dark empty hole that had now filled the spot where her heart used to be. The heart that was now burning down with the building behind them, and with the boy within it.

* * *

 **A/N- PHEW! That was a hard one to write, and it broke my heart with every word. Yes, I did kill off Jason because in the original story line he does die by a bomb from the Joker, I just changed the circumstances to fit the storyline of my version. But don't worry! This is how he begins evolving into the Red Hood. Now, the next part is set ten years after this point, making Babydoll around 25-26. It will have a lot more DC villains involved in the story but will mainly focus on these two characters. Thank you to everyone that left a review, you guys made me have hope again that I'm not totally a crap writer! Keep an eye out for the next part of this story, it's going to be a doozy! And once again please review and let me know what you think/ hope will happen next!**


	22. Chapter 22

Part Three: Like Taking Candy From A Baby

The sound of the Cadillac Eldorado engine revved loudly as the car went speeding down Gotham's city streets, it's occupants hollering and whooping as gunfire poured from the windows, the driver grinning wide as her white teeth clashed with her signature black lipstick. If the pigs thought they could catch the merry band of bandits, they were dead wrong. The leader was already going hard down the street, her boot pumping the gas pedal to keep up with her fury to get away. It had been a perfect job, the bank walls tearing down from the C4, the cronies with teddy bear masks piling in and demanding money, all while Babydoll had strolled in, the bottom half of her face covered by a black bandana that sported a wide skull toothed grin, that black heart under her right eye that she filled in everyday, her pink hair up high in pigtails just like her mother used to wear her age. She even adopted her mother's use of melee weapons, her favorite right now being the massive sledgehammer that she loved to throttle people's skulls in with.

Upon seeing the petite young woman stroll in with the sledgehammer like she owned the place, the patrons quickly gave up all the money in their wallets and let her boys grab the cash that was in the safe.

"Let's go boys!" she shouted with a laugh, watching her teddy bear boys pile into the dark pink Cadillac just as the sirens of Gotham's PD echoed out nearby. She darted into the driver's seat and took off, the wheels of the car burning on the pavement as they took off with a loud screech. It wasn't that Babydoll needed the money, no her and her folks had all the cash they needed to survive, but she was planning something big soon, and wanted to be sure she could pay off whoever she needed to make her plan run smoothly.

"We got company!" a teddy bear called from the back, his rifle rat-a-tatting in the air towards the dark vehicle coming their way.

Babydoll sneered as she saw the Batmobile coming up behind them, the daylight hours making the car seem even darker than it was at nighttime.

"Great" she said rolling her eyes, the pedal of the gas now hitting the floor as she sped up, her hands maneuvering the wheel back and forth through Gotham's traffic.

She suddenly felt a lurch on the car, her head snapping forward from her neck as the boys in the back called out that the Bat had hooked their car with a grappler.

Babydoll sighed before a wicked grin crossed her face.

"Take the wheel Jojo" she called to the passenger teddy bear beside her

"Where are you going Doll?!" the teddy bear goon said taking the wheel obediently as Babydoll moved to the back to grab something from beneath the backseat.

"My daddy always said" she grinned as she loaded a rocket launcher "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

Jojo muttered something about her being crazy before moving into the drivers seat, Babydoll already making her way to the back to the open bed of the car where the rest of the thugs sat still popping rounds off to the Batmobile to hopefully try and shake it off.

Babydoll got down on one knee and aimed the rocket launcher right at the windshield of the Batmobile.

"Say cheese" she giggled before releasing the trigger, the rocket flying off and launching right at the Batmobile, the grabbler snapping away from the car, letting the thugs whoop and holler some more as they made their getaway from the Bat.

"Nice job boss!" one of the teddy bears said holding up a palm.

Babydoll chuckled and high fived him before sticking her head in the front of the car where Jojo was still driving like a bat out of hell.

"Head on home Jojo" she said "We lost the Bat for today."

"Will do Boss" Jojo said with a grateful sigh, knowing that if they had tangoed with the Bat today the Joker might have a field day with Babydoll for being careless on a simple snatch and go job. The teddy bears were under Babydoll's rule, but everyone in the crew knew that Babydoll answered to her father no matter what, and if you got on Babydoll's bad side, it was even worse with the Joker.

Baby breathed deep as they sped off across the Gotham bridge, the Gotham PD and the Bat far behind them now as they went to the old amusement park that had stayed her home for the past ten years.

 _"Ten years"_ she thought to herself for a moment _"I can't believe he's been gone that long.."_

She quickly shook her head and plastered a smile across her face. No use thinking of ghosts when there was so much fun to be had in the here and now.

The Cadillac Eldorado pulled steadily into the creaky gates of the abandoned amusement park, they crew taking necessary cautions just in case the Bat had gotten smart and followed them quietly. Babydoll had a feeling Batman knew where her and her parents had been hiding out, but ever since the incident at the warehouse, she thought the Dark Knight felt guilty for what happened and decided to just leave them be for now.

Ten long years...

 _"Stop it"_ she scolded herself _"You can't keep thinking like this. What's done is done. No going back, no changing the past."_

She quietly got out of the car as they pulled up to Toyland where she had set up camp for herself. The boys knew the drill, get the money to the safe house, get some grub, take a shower, and wait for orders. It was a fine tuned machine that the Joker had taught Babydoll how to run ever since she decided she needed her own set of goons.

Unlike her father who chose anyone crazy enough to try and keep up with him, Baby actually had standards to who could run with her. She chose the ones that immediately showed respect, and loved breaking the ones that didn't. Babydoll was now 25, but she could kill a man with her pinky finger if she chose to, and could break him in half if he so much as looked at her in a malicious way.

Thankfully her boys that were with her now were loyal to a fault when it came to her. She took care of them, made sure they had decent living quarters and meals, even gave them days off when things needed to lie low. They adored her, and constantly tried to please her whenever they were around her.

Baby knew one reason they did was because they admired that she actually gave a damn about them, the other reason was more simple. Although she didn't even reach past five foot, Babydoll had grown into a beautiful woman, her full hips and breasts that made grown men kneel before her, her dark steel blue eyes that made a man get a hitch in his breath when she looked up at him, the full lips she had gained from her mother that always seemed to be in a seductive pose.

She had made even the toughest villains melt into putty at one point or another, and she was constantly having a rotation of admirers that bent when she called. Baby knew she shouldn't be smug about her inherited good looks, but she knew she could use them at her disposal when she needed to. Her Aunt Pam, or as the press called her Poison Ivy, had even bestowed her a toxin that made special pheromones that attracted the opposite sex, making her almost impossible to ignore. Aunt Pam had gifted it to her in hopes that she could use it on one or more occasions, what she didn't expect was for Baby to permanently inject it into her DNA. Her beautiful Aunt Pam had been upset at first, knowing she used the pheromones herself to distract her enemy's, but she understood why Baby needed the advantage over others.

Besides, she could never compare to her Aunt Pamela when it came to attracting men, her aunt didn't need anything special to make grown men drool when they saw her.

As Babydoll walked into her apartment she had made all for herself, she heard the pit pat of her pet walking down the marbled steps to greet her.

"Hello Topsy lopsy" Baby cooed at her animal that panted happily at her mistress's return.

She rubbed the mane of her hyena and walked up the steps to her room above, the white marble continuing into her princess styled room. The king sized bed was nice and plump with white, pink, and gold pillows while her ivory feather filled comforter sat on top. Topsy must have been laying on her bed again as she noticed the big indent in the otherwise perfect blanket.

She sighed and pulled her hair out of the pigtails, her fingernails scratching her scalp as she let her long hair down her back. Baby had always meant to cut it shorter, but had always found a reason to go around it, her locks now touching the top of her backside in long strands of different shades of pink from years of dyeing her hair.

She looked to the mirror and saw her mother's heart shaped face and big eyes, she never knew what she had inherited from her father, her features always resembling Harley Quinn's rather than the Joker's. But then again, not many people knew what the Joker looked like without the grease paint and green hair, only her mother and herself had been allowed that privilege.

She wondered faintly what he would have looked like now, those perfect features of his growing into a full grown man as she grew into a woman. Would he still have that boyish grin? Would his jaw become more defined? Would those eyes still shimmer when they looked into hers?

She could feel her hands start to shake and immediately took a deep breath, trying to force the memories and thoughts back down. She would not think of him anymore, the pain to real at the moment.

Instead she picked her phone from her pocket and hit the number 3 on her speed dial.

She heard the tone of the other line before it picked up and a voice answered.

"It's a little early for this don't you think?" Jonathan Crane's voice said with slight amusement.

"I thought you could use a little company tonight?" she said with a flirtatious tone.

"I think by company you mean you come over and we do our business and then you leave. Am I correct in this assumption?" he said coldly.

"Aweee come on Scarecrow" she said with a laugh "You know you like our game."

"I most certainly do not, not after last time" he said with a huff.

"It was only a pair of handcuffs Jonathan" Baby giggled "You had the key right next to you."

"A key that was hanging by a string from something unsightly" Jonathan said irritated "Now if you wouldn't mind I have work to do."

"I'll let you gas me..." she said playfully.

Silence on the other line before he answered quietly.

"How much?' he said, Baby hearing the excitement in his voice.

"How about double the dose?" she said smirking at his attention.

"Okay" he said "Eight tonight."

"It's a date" she said as she ended the call.

At one point Scarecrow had actually sat down and discussed with Babydoll on how to deal with a tragedy and how one used coping methods to deal with the grief. As she went back downstairs to her small kitchenette, she produced a large bottle of wine and popped the cork, her mouth drinking straight from the bottle as the sweet liquid poured down her throat.

Yea, she had found her coping methods.

Nobody ever said though that they were any good.

* * *

 **A/N- Omg thank you everyone who has been reviewing, you guys give me a reason to get up each day and continue with what I started. I know procrastination is a real thing with me, it comes with having my mental illness, but you guys help with it even if you don't think you do!**

 **Just to clarify I got a really good question on why I spaced out the time frame by ten years instead of the two or three that were originally in the comics regarding Jason's return. My reasoning basically comes down to that these two have been apart, and in the beginning they thought they knew each other better than anyone, but now if they see each other again they might actually be wrong in who they thought each other was. Plus it gives both characters plenty of time to grow up, getting over the teenage years and early adulthood, plus not having Jason there changes Babydoll in more ways than one. So that's why I spaced it out so much to give the characters a little more depth for later in the story.**

 **Also for those of you worried that Jason Todd is a horn dog, he only becomes one when a certain girl is involved ;)**

 **Thanks again for reading and please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

The Cadillac Eldorado pulled up with a mild hum as the abandoned school for wayward boys came into view. Babydoll felt a smirk play on her lips as she rolled into a nearby alley and told Jojo to wait there while she visited an informant. Nobody in her crew knew she was making visits to Jonathon Crane, and if the Joker found out, well, he was always touchy when she was talking to any of the other criminals in Gotham. But this wasn't a business visit, this was all about pleasure.

Baby felt herself stumble a moment, her head fuzzy and drunk as she giggled to herself. She had drank the entire bottle and then some before she had come over to Scarecrow's. It helped pass the time and it gave her some small confidence when she was around Crane. He could dissect her and try and probe her mind, but she knew what he really wanted was to see his fear toxin take effect on her. He had found out a few years ago that the toxin didn't affect Baby the way it did everyone else. In fact it hardly did anything to her. And this fact alone fascinated Jonathon to the point where Baby could entice him into her clutches.

She walked up the concrete steps and knocked on the large doors of the school before entering. Even though Baby liked to play, it wasn't like her to be rude, especially to those she found tolerable. The old school had been abandoned long before Baby was even born, the old bricks now gray and dusty compared to the newer buildings a few blocks down. She walked along the hallway, her high heels echoing as she glanced in each room Jonathon had make shifted into whatever he desired. Some rooms contained nothing but books while others looked like labs for different toxins Jonathon was working on. But Baby knew that the back classrooms where Jonathon's private quarters.

She walked steadily on, her hand only lightly adjusting the thin black cocktail dress she wore, the skirt just barely hitting below her ass as her short but shapely legs were bare to the elements. She wore her unnatural hair down tonight, the waves of pink flowing down her back in light waves that caught the light just right.

"Crane?" she called out as firmly as she could despite her fuzzy mind.

He loved to try and scare her, it was one of the many games they tried to play with one another.

She entered into his living room, the couches stylish for the abandoned building that surrounded a big TV. Baby was about to turn around to look in the bedroom when a blast of gas burst in her face, sending her back till her feet wobbled in place while she steadied herself on the back of the couch, her grasp firm on the leather as she looked up to see Scarecrow standing still in the doorway. The gas canister on his arm was still out as he held his arm firmly in front of him, watching as the toxin started it's hold on Baby.

"God damnit Jonathon!" she slurred as she started to drop to the floor "If you wanted to gas me all you had to do was ask!"

"Forgive me" he said pulling the burlap sack off of his head to reveal his handsome sharp face "But I had to test whether the toxin would affect you differently if you weren't expecting it."

"Makes sense I guess" she said as her head rolled back, the alcohol and fear gas muddying her mind thoroughly.

"Now tell me" he said bending down, his lean body over hers as she stared up into those ice blue eyes "What do you fear?"

"Nothing" she answered back "I fear nothing."

Jonathon watched her, those eyes looking through her skin and down into her soul, calculating whether or not she was telling the truth. As his mouth formed into a sneer he realized she was, those steel blue eyes watching him closely as he stood up and adjusted his sleeves on his button up shirt.

"Pity" he said "One day I would like to see your fear. It's one of the things we desire most from you."

"Is that all you desire?" she said stretching her body out as her eyes turned lustful towards him.

She watched as those ice blue eyes of his turned to her, his pupil's dilating slightly which signaled the change in personalities Baby was used to.

"Do not tempt me sweetness" she heard growl from his lips.

Then he was back to normal, his hands working on getting the gas canister off of his arm.

"Awe come on Johnny boy" Baby cooed at him as she got up, her hands supporting her body against the couch once more "Why don't you let him out for a bit?"

"Because you enjoy him too much" Jonathon answered "And we aren't finished yet."

"You mean that wasn't the double dose?" Baby said confused.

"No" he said with a sigh "It was triple."

"Damn" she giggled "I'm not even mad at you. I'm more impressed."

With that she could tell he was smirking, flattery always being one of Jonathon Crane's vices.

"What have you consumed today before you came here?" he asked.

"Wine" she answered flopping herself on the couch "And then a few shots of scotch, along with a vodka chaser."

"So nothing substantial?" he said disapprovingly.

"Nope!" she answered happily.

Jonathon sighed again and turned to her, his hands going into his pockets of his nice fitting slacks. Even though he lived in a decrepit old building, the guy still had style.

"This really must stop Baby" he said "You are becoming a addict and soon nothing will be enough to subside your emotions."

"Pssshhh" she said flipping her hand at him "What would you know about emotions? You only have two, at least on this side of your coin."

Jonathon's brow furrowed as he began towards her "I have more than two thank you very much."

"Disdain and boredom" she said looking right at him "Now enough talk, where's my boyfriend?"

"I don't think-" Jonathon began but Baby was already up and crawling seductively to him.

"I said" she spoke as her fingers trailed up his chest, those full lips breaking into a lustful grin "Where's. My. Boyfriend?"

Jonathon looked right at her, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips before he craned his neck back, letting it roll before he looked back at her, his pupils full and his smile wide.

"Right here peach" he said as he grabbed her by the back of her head, his long slender fingers tangling themselves as he pushed himself forcefully down on her against the couch.

"That's more like it" she breathed before being consumed.

* * *

Gotham hadn't changed. Not in the last ten years he had been away...or the more appropriate word, dead. The smog from the city still made the sky above cloudy, the lights of buildings casting a glow against it. He heard sirens and honks and the wind whipping through the air as he took a deep breath of it all in. Too long, he had been away far too long.

Not that it was his choice at the beginning. Ra's Al Ghul had explained why his body had been taken in the first place. And why it had taken a while to resurrect him.

Resurrected, that's what he was. He had been dead, his body killed in the explosion but somehow still stayed in tact enough to be saved. Ra's Al Ghul had come for him, taken his body back to where he dwelt and used the Lazarus pit to bring him back to this world. Ra's and his daughter had nursed him back to health, had made his body strong while his mind had been asleep. When he had awoken, he realized he was now taller, way taller than he had been at sixteen, it had taken some getting used to since he still bumped his head on low hanging ceilings. And his face, it had changed as well, but not so much that he didn't recognize the eyes. Those thankfully, had not changed at all.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, the top long while he had buzzed the sides and the back, his long white streak like lightning against all the dark.

Yes, he was back, and he was out for revenge. His anger, it had been fueling him all these years, through his training with Ra's to the journey back to his home, he had been full of rage. Rage against Bruce, at the still living Joker, at the fact that he had lost everything precious to him because of the Batman's principles.

And now, now he had found out not only had Bruce moved on, but he had _ **replaced**_ him. Twice now. The Red Robin, that was one of his next targets, the replacement _son_ that Bruce had gained after his death. Then the Baby Bird that was now Robin, he was next, although he felt it could wait until the boy was older. He wouldn't kill them, no, that was too good for them. Instead he would remind Bruce that he had **failed** by hurting them in the worst possible ways. That was what his rage would do, that's what he would do. But first he had to take down the one person that had started this, the one the Batman had allowed to live after everything that happened.

The Joker, he had to die once and for all.

As the air sounded again with a new wail of siren's, Jason Todd adjusted his weapons and then dawned the red helmet that was now the symbol of his new identity.

The Red Hood.

* * *

 **A/N- ANDDDD HEEERREE"SSS JASON!**

 **I didn't want him gone for too long, I just couldn't do it. Now just to let you guys know that Scarecrow in my mind is Cillian Murphey's version, although he is a bit older than Baby, probably in his mid thirties to early forties. If that weirds you out, it should. Baby is not in the right mind set and is picking and choosing men that she knows Joker would flip out about. Call it her way of getting back at him for years without Jason.**

 **On that note about Jason, if they ever make a live version of the Red Hood, I only hope and pray that Jensen Ackles plays him. His voice acting was great in the animated version, so in this story he looks like Jensen except with slightly darker hair. Boom, if you wanted an accurate description of his looks, there you go!**

 **Also thank you to everyone who is reviewing, I'm actually sick today with a stomach bug and decided while I'm being a couch potato I'm going to write to stay productive. And it's all for you guys! So thank you once again and let me know what you think, I love surprising or confirming your guy's suspicions!**


	24. Chapter 24

Baby lay on the hard floor of Jonathon's living room, her hand moving automatically to her mouth as she took a firm inhale of the cigarette. She usually never smoked, but the creeping feeling of sadness started to solidify in the back of her mind and she had to stave it off. The sex with Scarecrow was always pretty good, his intensity matching her own under the right kind of coaxing. Speaking of which she could faintly hear him moaning from above her, the intoxicating effect of her pheromones wearing off of him for now. She leaned up, looking over the edge of the couch as his arm draped over his eyes, that almost permanent scowl of his back in place now that his other half had taken his fill of their body for the day.

"Did you have to choke me?" Jonathon said with a little rasp to his voice.

"Hey he asked for it" Baby said with a laugh as she stood up, her naked body glowing in the dim light as she collected her clothes "Least I didn't leave you tied up this time."

"Yes thank you for that" he said getting up and doing the same "My other half does like to...indulge himself."

"I'd call it more than indulging but okay" she said slipping the dress over her as she turned away from him.

"Does the Joker suspect where you have been as of late?" Jonathon suddenly asked.

"No" she said putting on her heels "And if he does I could care less."

"I think you need to speak with him" he said "This self destruct mode you've been on the past couple of months has exceeded the usual intervention stage."

"Awe what's up doc?" she said "You getting a softy for me or somethin'?"

Jonathon seemed to bristle at the accusation but she noticed that he somewhat softened when he approached her.

"I'm merely making an observation" he said getting close to her "Although our exchanges seem only to be brief we have become mildly attached to your presence."

"Mildly attached" she said to herself "Jonathon, your romance is impeccable as always. But I need to go, I have a curfew after all."

Scarecrow watched as she walked steadily out into the hallway, the click of her black heels against the tiled floor fading out the farther she walked away. He sighed to himself and buttoned the top of his shirt, his mind now on readjusting the fear toxin, determined to one day break the shell that was Babydoll.

* * *

Babydoll took a steady breath as she walked out of the school, the air nice and cold so that it burned her lungs as it went in. Scarecrow had just admitted he cared for her...in the best way Jonathon could admit something like that. It wasn't the first time a man had done so to her, but it was unexpected coming from the man that seemed to live on fear rather than love. That's what had made him so safe to be with for a short time, she had thought he would never get attached to someone like her. But from the way she noticed him soften, she had miscalculated her judgment.

"Everything alright boss?" Jojo said, his copper skin glowing under the streetlight as he looked his mistress over, her form visibly stiff.

"Fine" she said getting into the car as Jojo held open the door. He watched her steadily sit and fold her hands, her demure that of a child almost as he rounded the car into the driver's seat.

"Where to?" he asked immediately.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly.

"Almost three am" he said looking at his watch.

"The Iceberg Lounge is still open" she said "Take me there."

"Will do boss" he said turning on the ignition as the car roared to life.

Baby watched the lights of the city, still burning bright even though it was early in the morning, the city that seemed to never die down. They seemed to move past her with gaining speed, Jojo's foot on the pedal as they made their way to Penguin's place.

"So you gunna tell me what's going on?" Jojo finally said looking over at the very solemn girl. Sometimes he forgot just how young she actually was compared to all the other criminals in this city.

"No" she said.

"Doll you've been acting weird the last couple of days" he said "the only time I haven't been worried about you is when we did the bank job the other day."

"What's it mean to you if I'm acting weird?" she said looking over at him "Your my dad's little spy after all."

"I'm not his spy Doll" he said with a sigh "The Joker only asked me to watch out for you and make sure you didn't get yourself killed when you were out."

"In other words" she said "Your his spy."

"Then why are you sleeping with me if you think that?" he asked getting a little bold.

Baby looked over at him with a smile before dropping her head back against the glass of the window not answering Jojo as they pulled up to the lounge. Yes, she had slept with Jojo just like she was sleeping with Scarecrow, both being the reason that it would piss off her father. Who cared if they called her a whore, a slut, a jezebel, it was her body and she did with it what she wanted to. Nobody could claim her, nobody could tie her down, especially not her father, especially no man.

She walked into the Iceberg Lounge, the classy music playing against the lighted crystals that seemed to hang everywhere from the ceiling. Even at this time of night, patrons were still dancing and drinking the night away, care free as always and the Penguin was directly in sight. Oswald Cobblepot was a stocky little man with a sharp nose that looked like a beak, but the minute his sharp gaze looked upon Babydoll he seemed to light up like a christmas tree. She watched as he excused himself and walked over to her, his slight limp only noticeable to those that actually payed attention to those sort of things. But Babydoll found herself smiling back as she greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

"My dear sweet Babydoll" he said "What brings you around this late at night? Surely you have better plans than visiting me?"

"Oh Uncle Ozzy" Babydoll said with a laugh "You know I love visiting you. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by for a spell."

"Delightful!" he exclaimed taking her by the hand "Let me introduce you to some of my partners!"

Babydoll mingled with the business men that the Penguin had looped into his money laundering scheme as they bought her fancy drinks and proceeded to try and flirt with her, letting the Penguin block all comments made towards his ward for the night.

"Do you mind if I stay over Uncle Ozzy?" Baby said finally as the business men started to stagger away, led by the bouncers of the Iceberg Lounge.

"Well I don't know" he said "How would your parents react to such a thing?"

"Oh Oswald" she said with a laugh as she scooted towards him "You know I'm a big girl now. I can go where I please without getting mommy and daddy's permission."

"Very well then" Penguin said adjusting his suit jacket.

"Thanks Ozzy" she said adjusting his tie and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She motioned for Jojo to follow her to the back where she knew the Penguin's office was. Sometimes she just crashed there for the night, and having Jojo there meant that he was still doing his job by "watching out" for her. Not that the Penguin would try anything with Baby, she suspected he was asexual with how he talked to women and men.

As she draped herself over the lavish cushions of the couch he heard Jojo's phone buzz in his pocket, her eyebrows shooting up as she looked over at him.

"It's your mother" he said looking at the name on the phone.

"Answer it" she grumbled.

"Jojo" he said into the phone.

Babydoll waited patiently, listening to Jojo confirm their location and then answering a few questions with just "yes."

After he was done he put the phone back in his pocket and looked down at Babydoll with what could only be described as hesitation and remorse.

"What did mother say?" she said with a sigh.

"Your father is going to have a meeting tomorrow night, you are expected to go with him" he answered.

"Fine" she grumbled and turned over on the couch, waiting for sleep to take her away until she had to face her father. She heard Jojo shift for a minute and then place himself on a lounge chair across the way, his sigh confirming that he was also exhausted from the day.

Babydoll took a deep breath and then drifted off to sleep, finally letting her mind wander as it always did, her mind going straight for the thoughts she had been trying to hold back all day

Thoughts about him...

* * *

The restaurant was full with most of the mafia lords and notorious thugs of Gotham, the meeting place considered strange seeing as how most of the families tried not to stray into on another's territory. But all had received the same message, that they should attend this meeting or suffer the consequences. Whether or not the boss's felt threatened or just merely curious, all had shown up to the meeting.

"What do you think this is all about" Sal Maroni said to his younger brother.

"Can't say" he said "But some of these fella's look a lil nervous to me."

"The Odessa's are here as well" Sal motioned his head to the table furthest from them.

"They better stay on that side then" his younger brother motioned as well with his hand hitting the hilt of his gun.

Sal nodded when suddenly the doors of the restaurant opened and a single figure strolled in carrying a big duffel bag.

"Gentlemen" the figure said. The mafia and thugs all sized him up immediately. Whoever this guy was, he stood pretty tall and he looked fit enough to take down half of the guys in the room. He wore a brown leather jacket, with armor underneath that shined nice and black against the lights. But it was his head that made everyone stare, his face hidden behind a red helmet with only two slits showing something along the lines of eyes that looked at all of them wickedly.

"What's this all about?" somebody said from near the back.

"This" he said motioning to himself and the bag "Is where we begin our deal. See I'm going to be taking over your drug trade over Gotham, I'll be getting fort percent of all profits and then the rest of you can divy it up for yourselves."

He heard a collective laugh from around the room but Sal Maroni looked at the man before them with curious intent.

"And what do we get out of it?" he called out over the laughter.

Suddenly the voices in the room quieted, noticing that one of their own was actually indulging this idiot.

"In exchange" he said "You'll get complete protection from Black Mask and the Batman."

A hush fell over the crowd then. Black Mask, one of the most feared crime bosses out there, who was not in attendance this evening for obvious reasons, was the one guy most of the family and thugs did not want to cross paths with. The guy was known for his obsession with masks, his own hiding behind one that struck fear into the hearts of even the toughest guys. And the Bat, well everyone had a problem with him.

"My only rule in all of this is that you don't deal to kids" the figure said stepping in the middle of the crowd "If you do, and I find out. Your dead. End of story."

The Odessa's now spoke up "Why should we listen to you hu? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Because jackass" the figure said dropping the duffel bag in front of him "If you don't do as I say, all of you are going to end up like your individual lieutenants here."

He steadily kicked the bag over and about a dozen heads rolled out of the bag, each face skewed in some look of terror, the eyes rolled back and mouth open in a silent scream. Most of the occupants of the room cried out, some hurled at the sight, and others stood stock still, knowing that whoever this guy was, he was serious.

"And about who the hell I am" he said "I'm the Red Hood. I'll send you instructions for the next payment."

And like that, the Red Hood had established himself in Gotham.

* * *

 **A/N- Another chapter! I'm kind of following along the timeline of Batman: Under the Red Hood, but loosely since things get kind of crazy with Babydoll's involvement. I am mainly doing it just to get Jason up and ready to fight with Bruce and the others. Let me know what you guys think and keep reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25

Babydoll popped a bubble before looking over the building one more time with a devilish grin. She whistled for the others who began blitzing for the doors of Gotham City's Museum of Fine Arts. Tonight was all about fun, no stealing, no killing, just good ole' fashioned vandalism and chaos. The meeting with her father had been canceled, something about a new crime boss trying to take over and him wanting to get the details first before making a move. This gave Baby the night off, and she was going to utilize it to all of her advantage.

"Let's go boys!" she yelled holding up her favorite sledgehammer as the teddy bears hooted and hollered like wild things. They busted open the doors, the alarms being disconnected before they had stormed in. Baby at least wanted a little fun before the Bat or Red Robin was called in.

Baby started the chaos by smashing a marble bust of some general from Roman times, letting the boys cheer her on as they started on their own demolition. Baby couldn't help it, she was grinning wide and feeling great with all the destruction. It was her calling, to destroy things, even if it meant herself...

She blew her hair out of her face as she took another swing at another bust. She had even dressed up for the occasion tonight, her body in a one piece that wasn't exactly whole in the sense, the fabric only covering her breasts and pelvis while the rest was just strips of cloth that tightly wrapped around her body. She wore big black boots that stopped at her ankle and she had dawned on her black leather finger gloves. She pulled her pink hair back into a high ponytail and clasped some dangling black earrings. She looked deadly and provocative, just the way she liked it as her gun was strapped to her bare thighs.

"Keep going boys!" she yelled out "Don't leave a thing unmarked! Let em' know we were here!" she giggled that last part and began moving farther into the museum. She heard the boys crashing and banging things around, the faint smell of spray paint filling the air. Oh yes, they would know she was here, and even if her father mentioned it she was sure he would approve of her use of time to herself.

She laughed as she smashed artwork after artwork along the hallway, her sledgehammer making that beautiful noise against the wall that she loved so much. She thought about the first time she had really destroyed something beautiful, it had been right after she had woken up and came to terms that her Jason was gone. She had gone into the city, her heart and mind gone with grief, unafraid of what her parents would say to her absence, her father wouldn't speak to her and her mother was caught in between the crossfires of them both.

She had walked past a happy couple, their arms linked together, their smiles contagious to whoever say them, and it made Baby want to scream. Why should they get happiness? Why should they be allowed to love one another freely? It made her furious and as she walked away from them she found herself standing beside one of the many churches of Gotham. The stained glass windows glowed against the darkness, their brilliant colors sparkling as they depicted saints and stories that Baby herself had never heard.

The rock had found her hand before she knew she had thrown in, the beautiful colors of glass shattering in the air, and rock after rock had been thrown by her hand, destroying the things that had given people hope and beauty in their time of need.

She had hated them, she had hated everything, and now her hate was being released again as she destroyed a painting nearly a hundred years old.

She laughed to herself, watching the painting drop down on the ground, the canvas torn and the frame split in half.

She could hear her laughter echoing, the pitch going high and low until she realized she was crying.

"What the-" she said suddenly letting herself calm down as her gloved hand wiped tears away from her eyes. She wasn't suppose to cry tonight, she was supposed to be having fun...

Suddenly she heard rounds of gunfire pop off and quickly turned in their direction. Looks like the Bat had found out about their little private party as she headed toward the noise, the yells of her boys calling out for her.

She walked fast towards a stone railing that overlooked a open area in the museum that probably once displayed ancient artifacts in glass cases until her boys had come through.

Her boys had made a barricade with various benches and stands as they shot towards a lone figure who was dodging bullets and cracking his own off towards the other side of the room.

Baby shouldered her sledgehammer to get a better look at him, unsure if he was one of the Bat's or not, but all she could see was the red helmet he wore along with his brown leather jacket.

"Figures" she muttered before looking over at her boys.

Jojo saw her and glanced up before another bullet whizzed by his head. She signaled for them to cease fire and they did so automatically, leaving Helmet Boy confused for a moment before she called out.

"Why don't you pick on somebody not your size?" she said before jumping down off the railing and in front of Helmet. She arms swung back with the sledgehammer and rocketed it right into Helmet's chest, sending him flying back against the wall as Babydoll merely giggled.

"Get going boys" she said over her shoulder "This one's alllll mine."

"Doll" Jojo called out but Baby shot him a look that sent him going before she turned back to her adversary.

He stood upright, his hands holding his helmet as his head shook slightly from being winded by her. Baby revved her arms back with the sledge ready to take another hit at him. She needed a good fight, and this guy looked just about right to give her one.

When Helmet Boy looked up though, and really looked at her, she saw him slightly stiffen, as if shocked.

" _Probably surprised at how small I am_ " she thought to herself " _Who knew something so cute could be so mean."_

The thought alone made her black lips grin as she blitzed towards him, her battle cry loud as she swung back and made contact.

Except instead of hearing the thud of flesh, she heard the crack of the wall. Babydoll furrowed her brow as she looked back and found him swinging his own fist right for her face.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she flipped upwards, her legs catching his arm and sending him down. She threw her knee upwards, rocking his helmet back as she darted out of his grasp and flipped a good few feet away from him. Her sledge was stuck in the wall, she could tell that much from the angle, and it would take more than a couple minutes to dislodge it.

 _"Fine"_ she thought to herself " _Guess it's the real weapons"_ as she held her fists up ready to go.

Helmet got up fast and ran for her, his body big and tall against her small curved one, but she managed to dart out of his way but not fast enough not to earn a roundhouse kick to the back. She screamed as she fell to her knees but quickly summer salted so that he was in front of her once again.

Then as he drew close, it was a fist fight like none she had ever been in. His blows were hard, his blocks steady, his moves quick and calculated, he took her punches with stride but she knew she was wearing him down, his punches slowing as she could hear him breathing heavy behind that red helmet.

But Baby, she was just getting started.

Quickly she ducked from his swing and brought her body down, swinging her legs out to rock him backwards, her body leaping back in the air and running right for him. They had moved all around the room, but he was now facing right in front of the glass doors that led out to the balcony. She wickedly smiled and jumped in the air, her feet landing square in his chest, hurdling him backwards into the doors, the sound of glass hitting the ground as Babydoll landed perfectly.

She took a few deep breaths and walked through the busted doors, finding her opponent moaning slightly, his body wrecked from the contact with the door.

"Awe what's the matter?" she cooed at him "You aren't getting tired are you?"

She watched as he got up and stood, his body slumped a little as he faced her.

"Round two" she said and ran for him but instead of blocking he caught her arm, sending her body straight into his. Babydoll lurched away from him, her mouth snarling as she swung back again to clock him.

"Enough B!" the figure said before her fist collided with his helmet.

Baby felt all the air leave her lungs as she heard the name absolutely nobody was ever to call her.

She stood awe struck, her body stiff as her eyes grew wide and looked down at the male who was breathing heavy again, his helmet down turned from her gaze.

"What did you say?" she said breathlessly.

He looked up at her and must have realized his mistake, his head looking away again as he shook his head.

"No look at me!" she said drawing her gun right at him "What did you just call me?"

He looked right up at her then, and she could make out eyes inside the slits of his helmet. Eyes that nearly burned right through the metal, right through into her body. She needed to know where he knew that nickname from, needed to know why he had called her that...

"Take off the helmet" she demanded.

"No" he answered back.

"I said take it off!" she yelled clicking the hammer back on the gun. Tears were now started to well up in her eyes and she quickly tried to blink them away to no avail.

She heard an audible sigh, his hunched from standing up from the ground and looking at her. His hands reached up for his helmet, those eyes still looking at her. She watched as he hesitated for a moment, but her arm was steady and ready to fire if he didn't comply.

His hands held the helmet steady as he removed it slowly, time seeming to stop as Babydoll watched his full face come into view. That face...

"No.." she whispered looking right at him.

It was him, an older him, but it was still the face of the boy she once loved.

"You" she whispered "You were dead..."

"B" he said moving towards her but she immediately moved away from him. He watched her confused as her eyes were wide with terror.

"Your not real" she said almost to herself.

"I am" he said looking at her. He didn't have time for this, he knew the cops were on their way right now, but he had to see her, had to do what she asked, it was only right...

God, she was so beautiful. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she really was. Her body had filled out and her look was different then last time he saw her, but those steel blue eyes still burned, that heart shaped scar still stood out. He wanted to close the gap in between them, wanted to show her that he was indeed flesh and blood.

He moved once again towards her and Baby felt her heart skip in her chest. So many times she had seen him, so many times he had vanished like the ghost he was. But now he was walking towards her, his hand was reaching out for her...

He watched as her arm with the gun moved down the more he got closer to her, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he reached for her. Just one touch...just enough to make it real and then he would be gone...

Baby stiffened when he was mere inches away from her, that hand coming into contact with her soft skin that immediately sent shivers up her spine, her breath shaky as she looked up at him. His dark hair had been buzzed on the sides and she assumed the back, the dark locks falling in front of his eyes as he stared down at her. She noticed the white streak, singular in all that darkness...

She was shaking, actually shaking, he couldn't stand it. She had never been afraid of him, never once had flinched at his touch, what the hell had the Joker done to her...

His grasp on her became firm, his arms pulling her against him, her body frozen in shock as her face came within a breaths of his. Ever so softly, he bent and placed his lips against hers, the soft caress surely stopping time itself as Baby felt her lungs and heart stop, her eyes closed shut, and memories came rushing back of those same lips placing themselves against hers years ago. She could smell him, the leather and smoke drifting into her senses as he grabbed her just a little tighter.

He drank in her lips, their softness opening to him like the bud of a flower, her shoulders stopping their shaking under his touch, her breath caught in her throat and that intoxicating smell of wild flowers that always seemed to trail after her. It was all too much, all too much to remember and take it, but he wouldn't dare leave, not for a moment, not even for a second...

Then they parted, and Baby looked up right into those eyes and remembered. Remembered his laugh, his smile, the way he called out her name...

Jason felt them separate and immediately turned, already knowing he was out of time as he walked away towards his helmet, leaving Babydoll still standing there mesmerized.

He picked up the red helmet, knowing that there was no more Jason Todd for Baby to love, he had died, this was him now the vision of himself in the helmet, he was the Red Hood.

Baby watched as he stared down at the helmet, her fingers reaching up and touching the place he had just kissed. It was him...he was alive...

Her heart suddenly caught up and began beating wildly and hard in her chest as she inhaled a breath.

He heard her gasp and looked back, he couldn't help it...

"Jason" she whispered.

He felt his throat bob, nobody had said that name and it was wonderful to hear it come from her lips.

"Jason!" she exclaimed and hurdled herself forward to him, her arms reaching up and wrapping around his neck, her lips crashing down on his as his own found themselves around the curve of her hips. She fervently wanted to be closer, her body reaching to try and wrap itself around him and never let go, but Jason pulled her away for a breath of air that apparently she didn't need.

"Your alive" she said gasping.

"For the moment" he said without smiling.

"How?" she said not caring as her hands found his face, her fingers wanting to memorize it once more as they had when they were young.

He simply shook his head "Too long of a story, and you need to go."

"What?" she said as he pulled away from her "What do you mean I have to go? I'm going with you!"

"No B" he said putting the helmet on "Your not. You are going home."

"Like hell!" she yelled at him.

"I'm serious B, the cops will be here any minute, and since your thugs are gone you need to split" he said walking away from her.

"I can handle the cops Jason" she said sneering at him, appalled at how he could reveal himself and then just leave her like this.

"It's Red Hood now" he said as he went for an open window one of her boys must have smashed "Jason is dead."

Baby swallowed the cry that was about to escape her throat as she watched him jump from the window and land on the museum's second story roof with ease.

She'd show him, she didn't need him anyway!

Baby went back for her gun that she had dropped unknowingly and went towards the front doors just as the sirens began pulling up. She wasn't going to be pushed aside like that, especially now!

She would show him, she would show everyone...

* * *

 **A/N- What a reunion that was! Lots of mixed emotions going on right now, both parties being happy and angry at seeing one another. Now it's time for Babydoll and Jason to really show how different they have become while being apart. But don't worry folks! There's some fluff and smut coming right this way! Please review and let me know what you think of the progression of the story! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

Baby heard the wailing of the sirens as she stepped furiously down the marbled steps of the Art Museum. She cocked the gun, ready to fire at the first sight of someone in blue heading her way. As she made towards the entrance she knew that what she was about to do had to be the stupidest riskiest thing she had ever done in her entire life as a criminal.

And boy was it going to be great.

The lights of the police cars were flashing brightly through the museum windows as Baby's face started to glow with that wicked grin coming back. She would show that upity, selfish prick just what she was made of lest he had forgotten over the past ten years. She was still shaking from the revelation of Jason being alive, and still raging that he thought she couldn't handle herself.

"Showtime" Baby smiled as she heel kicked the wide doors open to the Gotham Police Department all aiming their weapons her way.

"Drop your weapon!" she heard one of them call out over the speaker system.

"What this?" she said motioning to her gun "What's this little thing gunna do against all you guys?"

"I repeat!" the officer said with a slight stutter "Drop your weapon now or we will open fire!"

"Fire away!" she yelled as she blitzed towards the cars, her arm flying up as her rounds popped off one by one, hitting the police squad cars and sending officers flinging to the ground.

Several police officers fired at her, but Babydoll was quick with her evasive maneuvers. She cart wheeled and bolted one way and then the other, sending several bullets into officers chests and legs. She had counted fifteen when she had walked out initially, now she counted six that were still up and moving.

She grinned as she landed in front of a young officer, no older than herself.

"Hiya handsome" she winked before clocking him across the face, knocking him out cold.

The other officers were getting bold now, their original positions compromised as they moved forward, their bullets whizzing by Baby like lighting.

"Time to skedaddle" she said to herself, knowing that she had made her point to whoever was watching. She jumped over to a police car and popped some rounds to shatter the passenger windows and windshield. She quickly got in, her luck escalating as the keys were still in the ignition.

"Yes!" she hissed as the engine roared to life. She had broken the windshield for this exact purpose as the officers started rushing for her and she delightfully started firing at them through the missing glass of the car.

"Send my regards to the Bat!" Babydoll hollered as she sped off, the wheels of the car smoking as she did a fast doughnut through the front gate and side winding into Gotham City traffic. She screamed with joy as she saw a blockade starting at the end of the street and hit the gas pedal harder, her eyes blazing with the glory of what was about to happen.

The officers at the end of the street thought that this vandal, whoever it was, was just trying to play chicken with them as the speeding squad car was headed straight for them. Most of the officers that survived afterward admitted they hadn't expect the squad car to go barreling right through them, sending the blockade of cars and officers scrambled along the streets.

"Whoopee!" Baby yelled firing rounds into the air as she sped away on her escape. She knew the CCTV of Gotham had caught everything, she knew she would be the top story on GNN, and she knew for a fact that god damn mister serious face Red Hood was going to see it all.

That fact alone sent Baby reeling even louder, letting all of Gotham know what and who she was.

* * *

That god damn crazy bitch...

Jason looked down at the carnage and wreckage of Babydoll, who he had just watched from the rooftop of the museum single handed take down the Gotham PD and stole a squad car to top it all off. He knew he should be impressed, and he hated to admit he was, but for the most part he just had to shake his head at how incredibly childish she still was. This had been a fit, the massacre below, a temper tantrum because he had denied her to come with him. He hadn't even planned to reveal himself to Baby, but that old feeling, the old emotion of wanting to be beside her, it hadn't gone away...

"God damn it" he hissed as he made his way to his motorcycle.

He shouldn't have even responded to the break in. He had heard it over the CCTV scanner, and for some reason the description of the vandals sounded a lot like Joker and his crew. He was so stupid, just running in like that and thinking this was his chance to rid himself of the Gotham clown. He could have taken down those goons easily, but then they had stopped, and he was ready for the Joker to make his appearance.

Damnit why did it have to be her? He had heard her voice, but it hadn't registered who it belonged to until that fucking sledgehammer went reeling into his chest, literally and figuratively knocking the wind out of him. And when he got up and saw it was her, he couldn't help it...he had smiled. Thank god the red helmet had blocked it though, but jesus it was hard not to. Ten long years trying to push her out and away from his thoughts, and then the minute he decided to try and get his revenge there she was.

And god, she was sexy as ever.

Even fighting her, Jason couldn't help but love the way her body had moved so viciously, how her rage had fueled those powerful punches, and how big those eyes had gotten when he had finally kissed her...

"Stop" he huffed to himself.

It was not use thinking about it. That would be their one and only kiss that they would share. He knew what he was going to do would hurt Baby, and he didn't need any mixed emotions changing his mind. He was going to kill the Joker, and he would kill every other person that had betrayed him or got in his way.

Even if it meant her.

* * *

"Do you see that?" Tim Drake said as they watched the CCTV footage of the Red Hood running along the museum roof. The Batcave was quiet as the trio of heroes watched the recording Nightwing had snatched after his discovery.

"I do" Bruce nodded.

"Who is that father?" Damien said watching the two of them exchange looks to one another. His cheeks burned a little from the jealousy of his father's affection towards Drake, but he had to put aside his pettiness if he wanted to get any information.

"Do you think John was right?" Tim said "I mean he had reported he saw Red Hood take his helmet off. Could it really be him?"

Both boys watched Bruce's face grow even more serious, a hint of sadness gleaming in his eyes.

"If it is, we have to reach out to him" Bruce said turning from them and walking up the stairs.

"Why father?" Damien said chasing after Bruce "Why would we reach out to the Red Hood?"

"Because" Bruce said over his shoulder "He's your brother."

* * *

"What the hell" Jojo muttered to himself as the torn up squad car rolled into the entry way of the amusement park. The hood of the car was smoking and what was left of the tires was dragging along the pavement as it came to a halt in front of the group of thugs that watched cautiously.

"Hiya boys!" Baby called out as she popped open the car door that barely hung on to the hinge.

"Boss" Jojo said coming for her, he couldn't help it, he needed to look her over before the Joker started inspecting everything.

Baby let him take her by the face and examine her for a moment before she gingerly brushed him off, smiling at the rest of her entourage.

"Wow!" Bosko exclaimed as he came towards the vehicle "What the hell did you do Doll?"

Baby giggled at the youngest of her group and just shrugged her shoulders "Can't a girl go for a little joyride every now and then?"

"Joyride?!" Jojo said looking at her "This thing looks like it's been in the county demolition derby."

"Well I didn't say it was a gentle joyride" Baby said laughing as she continued to walk past the group "Would you guys mind getting rid of the junker? Or if you wanted to be ambitious you could fix it up. I really don't mind either way."

"You got it boss!" Bosko happily said, his thin frame eagerly jumping at the chance to test his automotive skills.

As Baby walked she tried to force the smile across her face, her limps and knuckles hurting from all the fighting and havoc she had done this night. But apparently it wasn't over as the Joker and Harley Quinn came around the corner of a building headed straight towards her.

"What have _you_ been up to princess?" Joker said eyeing her up and down.

"I had a lil fun at the Fine Arts Museum" Baby said trying to hold her smile and gaze at her father.

"Hmmm" he said walking around her "Did the _Bat_ come?"

"No" Baby said truthfully.

"Then who did?" he said taking her hand in his gloved one. He examined her bleeding knuckles, the kind one only gets after beating a target to the ground.

"Pshhh" she said taking her hand away "Some newby. Called himself the Red Hood."

She watched as her father suddenly bristled at the name. Baby could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest and tried to calm less her father hear it himself.

"What's wrong?" she said calmly as she turned and looked to her mother "Who the heck is he?"

"The Red Hood is the new guy trying to get control of the mob" Harley said crossing her arms as her brows furrowed in thought "Your Uncle Ozzy just informed us who he was since he deals the most with them."

"So what's that mean to us?" Baby said with a dangerous look.

"It _means_ nothing kid" Joker said suddenly "Did you uh...happen to _speak_ with him?"

"We didn't do a whole lot of talking" Baby said with a sneer.

"Good" Joker hummed as he patted her head "Don't want you _fraternizing_ with the wrong people."

"I wouldn't worry about that" she mumbled as she watched the Joker walk away, his mind already thinking quick from this new info.

Baby turned back to her mother who had gone from cold and calculating to the warm creature she was when it came to her daughter.

"Oh sweety" she said taking her daughter's face in her hands "What did that brute do to you? Your all banged up and bleeding."

"Don't worry" Baby said taking her mother's hand and kissing it "I'm a big girl, it takes a lot more than a punch to the face to take me out."

"I know that" Harley said smoothing down her hair "You want something to eat?"

"No thank you" Baby said shaking her head as she walked calmly away from her mother "I'm gunna get cleaned up."

"Alright" Harley said with a soft smile "I love you Baby."

"I love you mom" Baby said with a genuine smile before disappearing towards Toyland.

After everything she didn't hold anything against her mother. Harley Quinn was the toughest and meanest woman she had known, but she was also the most kind and loving parent Baby could have ever dreamed for. She had held Baby all night as she cried over losing Jason, had smoothed her hair back and hummed lullabies to her child as she tried to mend the broken pieces that had become her heart. She had apologized, had asked for Baby's forgiveness, and Baby had given it because she loved her mother.

But her father...

Well, let's just say the Joker never apologized for anything. And especially things he thought were right.

As Baby entered into her apartment she walked right to the kitchen, letting her big boots fall to the floor and her earrings get tossed somewhere for Topsy to no doubt find later. She went to the fridge, got out her liquor, and decided she would drink herself through the bath and more for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **A/N- Well I'm feeling better today! Thanks for everyone that wished me well and reviewed the last chapter. Now I may be skipping a few parts concerning Jason reuniting with the Bat family, mostly because I want Jason and Babydoll to be on opposite sides of the spectrum when it comes down to it. Babydoll does bad because she loves her family, and Jason tries to do good because of the same reasoning. They both have their issues with their family, but in the end they care for them all the same. Next chapter is going to have slight smut so be ready for it! This wasn't rated M just for the violence and language! And again please review! Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

He needed it. He couldn't stand it. It had been a week and he couldn't get her off of his fucking mind for a full five minutes. Jason sat in his studio loft he had bought as his safety house for when he wasn't running around doing his nightly antics. The gray gloomy city of Gotham glowed faintly outside his big warehouse windows, the rain from the night before making things misty and cold looking. Things were picking up with the mob and Black Mask, he knew it would get to the point where Black Mask would sick the Joker on Jason, and boy was he ever ready for that fight.

He lay on his futon that graced the slabbed flooring, his muscled chest breathing steadily as his strong hands flexed in and out as he stared up at the ceiling. God damnit he needed to see her...

He sighed and tried to close his eyes, tried to meditate so that his toned body would finally relax and he could sleep for the rest of the night. But when he did, her eyes were looking back at him, those steel blues that looked like the sea right before a big storm. It was maddening.

"Fuck" he said finally as he got up, his hands pulling up the low waistline sweats he wore around the place. He need to do it, but he would not talk to her, and he would not let her see him. He would just go and take a glance at what she was doing and then be done with it. No use stalking her or bringing up hard feelings.

Grudgingly he put on his Red Hood gear, just in case a fight did break out, and dawned the brown jacket ready to go and clear his head once and for all.

* * *

Babydoll hummed faintly to herself as she rocked back and forth on the squeaky small Ferris wheel cart that had rusted faintly at the edge of Toyland. She nursed a bottle of apple pie whiskey in her arms, the bottle nearly finished as she let her head lull back against the cart, her feet dangling off the edge as the cart moved steadily back and forth in the air. She couldn't have been more than six or seven feet off the ground, but it was enough for Baby to feel like she was hidden well enough so that nobody would disturb her in her self loathing.

One week, it had been a full week and she hadn't heard head or tails about the stupid fucking Red Hood. Her father had been hush hush about it, and her mother changed the subject anytime it was brought up. None of the goons on her side knew anything, and her father's henchmen were under strict orders not to talk about it.

Motherfuckers.

So she had gone and hid away for a while to drown her thoughts out about him. That stupid handsome asshat. How could he have just shown up and then dropped her like a sack of rocks after ten long years of being apart? Hadn't they been in love? Hadn't they cared for one another?

"Pssshh love" she said "What a croc."

Love was a distraction, love was dangerous. Who the hell needed it when all it did was bring misery?

"Not me" she said to herself and began humming again, some silly made up toon that her drunken mind thought was great as she rocked herself away.

* * *

Jason had found the amusement park across the Gotham City bay that had been rumored to be the Joker's hideout. A couple of informants had said that the girl lived in the kiddie section of the park, which Jason knew had to be Baby's place.

He trudged across the beach and into the tall grass that surrounded the gate of the park. He had noticed the camera's that kept a close eye on the perimeter, but with his handy video scrambler he had picked up on his time away from Gotham, he could easily moved past the cameras. He climbed over the gate when he spotted Toyland in the distance and walked quietly through the tall grass. Only when it began to thin did he crouch down, his footsteps near undetectable.

Then he heard the low rumble of a growl and turned quickly in it's direction. There staring back at him was a full grown hyena that was glaring at the intruder with a fanged snarl. Jason held his hands out instinctively and backed away a little bit.

 _"Shit"_ he thought _"Which one is this? Bud? Lou?"_

Then he noticed the pink collar around the hyena's neck and knew instantly who it was.

"Hey girl" Jason said softly taking off his helmet "Hey Topsy girl!"

Topsy, the big goofball that she was, yipped happily at her name and came to Jason with a happy pant.

"Awe good girl!" Jason hissed "Where's momma? Where's momma Topsy girl?"

Topsy rolled over and laughed before heading out through the tall grass towards her mistress.

 _"Good girl Topsy"_ he thought to himself. If she heard anything coming her way she would just assume it was her pet.

As they made their way through the grass Jason could hear the faint humming of a females voice and quickly slowed his steps towards the sound. Topsy moved steadily on though, knowing where her mistress was at all times as she happily came upon her at the rusted Ferris wheel.

Jason stopped at the scene, watching the rusted old white cart rock back and forth as a curved leg dangled out above, the humming soft and simple. He could guess since they were at the back edge of the park nobody would be showing up anytime soon so he could relax and get his mind together on just exactly what the hell he was going to do next. He had made it this far, but the leg was doing nothing for him, he needed to see all of her.

"Shit" he muttered before standing up from the grass and walking over to the Ferris wheel. Only one way to do this he guessed...

Baby took a moment to take a swig from the whiskey bottle before she heard the voice down below her speak out.

"I'm more of a beer guy myself but whiskey is okay" he said down below her.

Baby nearly spat out her drink as she clumsily got up, her drunk goggles focusing on the figure below her. She saw the dark hair and brown jacket and let out a little moan.

"Why the fuck are you here?" she slurred.

"I had to see you" he said plainly.

"Why?" she asked flopping back into the cart, her arm going over her eyes "What good does it do to see me?"

"I just needed to" he said getting a little annoyed at her drunken slurring.

"Just needed to" she mumbled "Just like you needed to tell me to get lost right? Just like you walked away like it was nothing!"

Jason sighed and shook his head, his mind feeling guilty that she was like this because he had been so cold towards her.

 _"Jason Todd is dead"_ she mimicked him comically as her arms were seen above the cart waving around dramatically " _It's the Red Hood now._ Pssshhh fuck off."

"Are you really going to be like this?" he said getting pissed.

"Yes" she said above him.

Suddenly Baby tried to move around in the cart and felt herself slipping off and falling straight down towards the ground. Immediately strong arms caught her, Jason holding her bridal style as they stared at one another with equal surprised looks.

"I think your supposed to say thank you" he said, his nose inches from her own.

"Ugh" she said closing her eyes, her head throbbing from the movement "Why couldn't you just stay dead?"

Jason sneered at her and dropped her to the ground then, his footsteps hitting the grass and gravel hard as he walked away.

"Hey!" she yelled at him "Don't you fucking walk away from me again!"

"Why shouldn't I?" he said "Your nothing but a spoiled brat."

"Spoiled!?" Baby snarled as she jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Even drunk she managed to flip him over, her thighs locking around his chest as she pinned his arms down above him. Jason could have pushed her off, but something in him stirred at the force she had used on him, her curved body on top of him, those blue eyes burning down into his.

Fuck, she was too much...

"I'm not the spoiled one mister I lived in a mansion with the Bat" she said, her voice whispering as she tried to contain her rage.

"Please" he said looking up at her "Daddy Joker gives you everything you ever desired."

Jason watched as those blue eyes softened, her grip loosening as she bent up and looked down at him, her face in silent pain as he watched her.

"He didn't let me have you" she said softly.

"It wasn't his choice" he said leaning up, his heart hammering in his chest as he reached for her. Shit, it was never supposed to get this far, why the fuck did he have to want to see her?

"It was all my fault" she said as the tears started to come "It was all my fault you died."

"Sssh" he said suddenly grabbing her and pressing her hard against his chest. He could feel her start to sob hard into him, their bodies locked around each other as they sat in silence. He took off his gloves, needing to feel her hair in his hand as he stroked those soft locks, his head against hers as she nuzzled into his neck, her tears starting to calm the more he touched her.

"It wasn't your fault" he whispered "None of it was. Don't you ever say that again."

"You died" she said into his neck, those soft lips touching him that made him shift his pants so that she wouldn't feel his excitement at having her this close.

"I did" he breathed into her hair "But I'm alive."

"I still can't believe it" she said as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him in even closer. He could hear her trying to steady her breathing, her fingers caressing over his neck and the back of his hair.

"B" he slightly moaned into her neck.

"Say it again" she said shifting tighter against him, her warmth hitting his hardness.

"B" he hissed as he grabbed her on the bottom of her waist, sending her mouth gasping at the sudden touch.

"Jason" she said looking right into his eyes "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago" he said as his hand grabbed the back of her head, sending her lips crashing against his. She moaned and grabbed at his face letting his tongue explore her lips and dive into her mouth. Jesus he tasted like pure sex, his body warm and hard against hers as she moaned against his mouth the more he tried to explore. She trailed her hands down his chest, her body grinding against his with absolute want. She could have a thousand men and they would never add up to the pure intensity that Jason gave her. Every touch was fire, every breath like smoke, she wanted him to burn and consume her in the worst way.

"Take off your pants" she ordered as she pulled away from him.

"Wait" he said looking around "You wanna do it here in the middle of the field? Somebody could catch us."

"I don't care Jason Todd" she said "I've been waiting ten years for this and I'm not waiting another minute."

"Baby wait no" he said pushing her off " Slow down. We can't just fall back into this. We have to be careful."

"What do you mean this?" she said getting up frustrated "And what's all this we stuff?"

"This" he motioned between them "I know I can't stay away from you. And you have to feel the same way right?"

"I guess" Baby said crossing her arms against her chest.

"But I can't go through with my plans if I fuck around with you" he said taking a deep breath and stood up "The less distractions the better."

"Distractions?" she nearly screeched "Is that what I am to you?! Well listen up Boy Wonder you aren't the only person with big plans in the works right now. If I'm such a "distraction" to you" she said making quotation marks in the air "Then maybe we shouldn't fuck around at all!"

"B that's not what I meant" he said coming for her but she backed away.

"Well that's what I mean then" she said "Believe me, your not the only guy in Gotham that wants to fuck me. I can get my rocks off with any guy I please if that's how it's going to be. Now get the fuck out of here before I call my hyena."

Jason watched as she walked away, her footsteps angry as they plowed through the grass. Jason Todd never thought he would be angry and turned on at the same time, but it was kinda fun learning new things about yourself...

* * *

 **A/N-I know it wasn't much, but this is just the beginning I swear! I think my favorite line from this whole story will be the "get the fuck out of here before I call my hyena." I can just hear it from Babydoll's character and it cracks me up every time! Well let me know what you guys think, next chapter will be Bruce and Jason reuniting and a little sexy time with Babydoll. Please review and thank you all!**


	28. Chapter 28

"What the fuck!" Baby hissed to herself as she nearly shattered the door to her apartment in the old gift shop. Topsy had followed along sheepishly, her soft panting going still as Babydoll breathed heavily, her feet pacing back and forth through the living room.

"What. The. Fuck" she said again, her hands bawled up into fists as she gritted her teeth.

 _"How dare he!"_ she thought to herself _"How dare that egotistical brat come_ _ **here**_ _of all places and try to tell her that_ _she_ _was a distraction?! How dare he make her feel so weak and so good at the same time! Who did he think he was!?"_

Babydoll growled loudly as she slammed her hands down along her couch,, the feeling of plush burn against her skin as she held on too tight to the fabric. That rat bastard was going to pay for making her...making her... _ **feel.**_

"Yea I'll make him pay" she mused to herself "I'll make him pay in the worst way."

She turned to her pet who was rolled onto one of the many luxurious pet beds Baby had provided for her over the years.

"Topsy girl" Baby said with a wicked grin as her hyena looked up at her mistress "It's time for mommy to get a new look."

And with that Baby set to work remaking herself into the ultimate weapon against Jason Fucking Todd.

* * *

Jason loaded his pistol and rechecked his artillery that was hidden safely inside his jacket before he decided to make his appearance at this little meeting he had cooked up with Black Mask. He needed to be focused tonight, because if everything went well Jason would be finally reaching his ultimate goal of getting to the Joker, and Batman at the same time.

It was an easy set up, take over the gangs of Gotham to set the current head mob boss sweating till he decided to outsource a real villain to do his dirty work. Then it was time for Jason to shine by killing the Joker once and for all and showing Gotham that the Batman wasn't as great as everyone made him out to be.

Watching carefully as the mob bosses vehicles pulled up one by one to the designated building Jason had chosen in the Narrows, he saw that nobody was fucking around either tonight. Each family was packing heavy weaponry that Jason had no doubt they would use given the chance.

He felt his mouth smirk at the challenge of taking out so many enemies with such little ammunition.

"I don't know what your planning, but it doesn't look to be in your favor" a gruff voice said behind him that made Jason whip around, his gun already drawn and pointing straight at the Batman.

"I've been in worse situations" Jason said safely from behind the red helmet.

"I know it's you in there" Batman said softly, his figure drawing just a few inches closer that made Jason pull the hammer back on his gun.

"You don't know shit" Jason felt himself saying through gritted teeth "You never do."

"I don't know how Jason" Batman said using his actual name "I don't know how you survived, but I know it's you in there."

"That name means nothing to me" Jason said "And neither do you."

"Wait!" the Bat said but Jason was already gone over the side of the building, his business needing him now more than Bruce did at the moment. If he followed, well he would just get caught in the crossfire.

Jason busted into the building, all barrels pointed at him as he strolled in like he had planned them to shoot him all along.

"Sorry I'm late to the party" Jason said getting ready to get down and dirty with the mob when he heard the tell tale sound of Batman's cape cascading down in the air.

"For fucks sake" Jason hissed as shouts from the mob bosses sounded out, the trigger happy mobsters firing towards the figure behind Jason at the Batman. He didn't have time for this! He needed to find Black Mask before Bruce did something to mess up his plan even more.

Jason popped a few rounds to those who were aiming towards him, but as he searched the old brick building he didn't see the horrid shade of black he was looking for among all the stupid greased up heads that were scrambling to try and kill whoever was firing at them.

"Damnit" Jason hissed "He's not here."

"Look out!" Batman shouted as he pushed Jason out of the way, a bullet hurdling straight into his chest as Jason hit the ground with a loud thud. Through the eye lids of his helmet he could see that the bullet had gone through Batman's armor, his dark blood cascading down the black leather of his suit. Jason felt all the frustration leave his body, the primal fear surrounding his whole body as he forgot everything he was trying to do and dove to protect Batman's body with his own.

"Where's the escape trigger?!" Jason yelled as more hellfire whizzed by them from the confused mobsters.

Batman pointed to a small push button on the inside of his cowl as Jason hurriedly pressed it, Alfred's voice sounding out loud enough for Jason to pick up.

"We need evac A! The Bat is down!" Jason yelled, not caring who actually was paying attention to him or Batman, as far as everyone was concerned both the Batman and Red Hood looked dead on the ground. Jason suddenly felt Bruce's hand grasping at Jason's arm. He looked down and saw he was trying to say something to Jason but he merely shrugged him off.

"I'm not letting you die here Bat" Jason growled "Not today at least."

Jason stood up and took out both automatic pistols that he kept inside the holster of his jacket as he began popping off rounds left and right, sending mobsters fleeing out of the building as they comrades were dying like fish in a barrel.

He heard the cries and shouts of the fleeing and the dying all around him and new that his plan was on the back burner for now. Black Mask hadn't shown up as hoped, and the dead around him were nothing more than pawns in his game.

He could hear the evacuation Batcopter above as Jason left the dying to die and picked up Batman's body, his arm slung around Jason's neck as he hoisted Batman's body against his own. Both of them dragged their way to the entrance where Jason grabbed the ladder that dropped down from the aircraft above. He felt himself lift from the ground, still holding Bruce's body close to his as he maneuvered themselves inside the aircraft and take off safely towards the Batcave. Yea, this was definitely not in the plan at all to reunite himself back at his old homestead, but Jason was working on raw emotions right now that he himself didn't really want to face at the moment. Bruce was still bleeding badly and he knew he would have to get the shrapnel taken out of his chest from the bullet blast. Alfred was a trained medic, but he didn't know how good he was in the surgery department...

"Jason" he heard Bruce whisper beside him.

"Don't strain yourself" Jason answered back coldly "Your more hurt than you think."

"Didn't mean...tried to save...you" he got out between ragged breaths.

"Bruce" Jason heard his shaky voice say for the first time in ten years "Just...don't."

"Tried...failed...forgive..." Bruce said reaching out for Jason.

He couldn't help it, he reached back, the anger and resentment and sorrow coming up and washing away as he felt Bruce's hand hold on to his own so tightly it hurt. He didn't know he needed to hear those words in such a small way that they were said, but the weight of them was felt none the less.

"Forgiven" Jason whispered, the hold on his hand tightening as Bruce's weaken as the entered the Batcave together.

* * *

It had started with her hair. She had stripped it down twice to get years and years of pink out of it when finally the blonde started showing through. It was strange, she couldn't remember a time when she had the natural color her mother had given her, her hair dyed the moment she had thought of it and years of just keeping it the same color because it was what she thought she should do.

No more of that though, as the long blonde strands curled and wisped down Baby's backside. Yes, it was a good start, but she needed more. She had gone through all of her belongings, taken out all the real childish looking clothes, her new look needing to be a lot sexier than some dressed up doll. No, she needed to be alluring, dangerous, and to be taken seriously. She already had the connections, but now it was time to grow up. She would leave the theatrics to her parents and leave the actual crime to herself. She was going to be a lot bigger and deadlier than most criminals in this city and she needed to look the part.

Now she did. Her long blonde hair would catch the attention of any goon, and her heart shaped face and black lipstick would send the message that she could be the woman of their dreams, and her outfits were lavish, sexy, and appealing to anyone who meant to get in her good graces.

Yes, her name was Babydoll, but that didn't mean she had to look like a child forever.

It was time to go out on the town.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry this took forever, I almost lost motivation to continue. Depression sucks folks. But thankfully I kicked myself in the butt and actually found some will to get myself back in gear. Let me know what you guys think and please review! There will be more to come!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Doll what are we doing up here?" Jojo asked puffing another jet of smoke out in the air, his finger twitching at the suit his boss had given him and the boys earlier to wear along with their teddy bear masks.

"Waiting" Babydoll said peering over the edge of the building down at the Gotham City Medical Institute.

"Waiting for what?" Jojo said "All of a sudden you got this grand scheme but you didn't let anyone else in on it. Why's that?"

"Because it's a need to know basis" Baby answered. She adjusted the tight blue dress she was wearing tonight along with heels that had spikes pointing out along the sole of the stiletto.

Jojo looked peeved but remained still as Baby turned away from him and continued to stare down at the facility. She had gotten a tip that Kid Croc was planning on getting some sort of high priced chemical out of the place, his scaled skin able to withstand the major safety precautions that were being taken to house this sort of chemical. There were whispers in Gotham about a certain doctor looking for supplies to build a weapon, what kind of weapon Baby didn't know, but she figured if she could get a hold on one of the things this doctor needed, maybe she could get in bed with him enough to steal the weapon for herself.

She had reached out to the Riddler, wanting some info on why Kid Croc was outsourced for this particular job, and the results were pretty impressive. Apparently this chemical was being secured in a nitrogen sealed room that would freeze off any normal human within seconds without a decompression code for the room, but Kid Croc could easily shed and regrow his skin, Babydoll had seen it first hand when her and the Croc had briefly been involved.

A loud crash and a blast from the facility sent Babydoll back to the here and now as she watched the croc bolted out of the building, his long tail whipping behind him as he cradled the chemical that was sealed in a cylinder that glowed bright blue in the dark street.

"Bingo" Baby said motioning for Jojo "You guys stay back up here while I go down and handle the Kid."

"Doll he's twice your size" Jojo said hesitantly.

"And he happens to have a huge boner for me" Baby said with a wink before sliding down the fire escape, her high heels hitting the alley pavement with a loud clack as the Kid Croc came barreling right towards her, his head turned backwards making sure nobody was following him.

"Hey babe" Babydoll said with a high pitched coo.

Kid Croc stopped abrubtly and whipped his head in her direction, his big fanged grin teasing at the edges of his scaly mouth.

"Dollface" he growled "I would love to stay and chat but I'm kinda busy right now girly girl."

"I know" Baby said coming towards him "That's why I'm here."

"For this?" he said pointing a claw at the cylinder "Sorry Babe, but this sucker has been bought and paid for. I just need to deliver and then collect."

"Is that so?" Babydoll said pouting "And here I was thinking you'd hand it over for old times sake."

"No can do doll" Kid Croc said holding the cylinder protectively.

"Oh well" she said shrugging as she pulled out a glock from the skirt of her dress "Guess I'll just take it the hard way."

Kid Croc growled and back up, his hind legs bulging as he was going to make a dash to pounce over her, but Baby knew his style too well. She shot right above him, sending some old bricks off a building crumbling down just enough to get his vision off of her before she darted left and right before springing her leg up gracefully, knocking the cylinder right out from Kid Croc's grasp. The cylinder spun in the air, the bright blue blur whizzing above them as Babydoll clocked Croc in the face before flipping over him and catching the cylinder before it hit the ground.

"Thanks KC" she said with a wink before dashing off in the opposite direction, her heels hitting the pavement hard as the sound of sirens echoed out along the city. She heard Kid Croc roar out in frustration, but decided against chasing her with the Gotham PD so close in pursuit. She relished the fact that it had been too easy, too great to watch that big scaly lizard's look as she had danced around him like a pixy.

As she turned around another corner she saw the El Dorado with Jojo sucking on another cigarette as he looked towards her with a curious stare. She walked confidently up to them and handed one of the boys the cylinder.

"Don't drop that" she warned "That's our money ticket."

"To who?" Jojo asked as he started driving away just as the police began showing up in the area.

"Dr. Victor Fries" Babydoll said with a smirk.

* * *

Jason waited with his head bent as the other Robin's in the room stared at Jason with deadly intent. He didn't care, he hated this place, he just wanted to go, but something in him wouldn't leave without knowing if Bruce would make it or not. Carefully he stole a glance upwards and saw the two boys looking right at him. The older one, who looked a little less menacing than the younger, stared at Jason with dangerously sharp eyes, his arms folded as Jason noticed the bright red R on his suit he wore. He had dark hair, just as the younger one did, and Jason wondered to himself what was it with Bruce and dark haired kids.

The younger one was sharpening a blade, his eyes calculating how fast he could send the knife into Jason's jugular from his seat across the room no doubt. It didn't matter, they wouldn't see him after this...

"Did you do it?" the older one said.

"Do what?" Jason growled.

"Did you shoot him?" the older Robin said with more assertiveness than Jason liked.

"No" Jason grumbled.

"Then who did?" he asked.

"Some mobster" Jason shrugged.

"Why did you save him? He told us who you were, what you were doing, so why save him?" the boy inquired, his voice catching at the last moment.

"Because" Jason started but was interrupted when the door to the upper level opened and Jason watched with wide eyes as John came rushing down the steps towards the boys.

"Cass buzzed me the minute he got in, what's his condition status-" he began but stopped dead when he saw Jason sitting there with his red helmet between his knees.

The air in the room seemed to vanish as the two looked wide at one another, John obviously older than the young man he once was in Jason's youth, but still just as baby faced as Jason remembered.

"Jason" John whispered.

Jason felt his body freeze at the name, his body involuntarily starting to shake thinking he couldn't take any more if John started to assault him right then and there.

But instead the hero rushed over, scooping Jason in his arms like a child as he held so tightly onto Jason he felt some air squeeze out from his mouth.

"I knew it" he said with a gruff laugh "I knew it was you. Your alive..."

"Looks like it" Jason said with effort as John let go and looked him over like the older brother he had been to Jason.

"You got taller" he mused now being able to look Jason in the eye.

"That happens after ten years" Jason said softly but John left his questions for another time, his brother was alive, and home.

"Let me introduce you to your brothers" John said leading the reluctant Jason over to the two Robin's who were watching with open mouths at the two.

"Brother?!" the younger one said "I have no relation to this traitor!"

"Damien" John said in a warning tone "Jason is one of us whether you like it or not. Jason, this little guy here is Damien Wayne, Bruce's youngest and the current Robin. And this here is Tim Drake, also now known as the Red Robin."

Jason looked the two over who eyed Jason curiously when suddenly the door above opened again to three women coming down the stairs quickly, their eyes worried and alarmed at the presence of someone new in the Batcave.

"Just in time" John said "Jason these are also the girls of the house. Stephanie Brown, aka Spoiler, Cassandra Cain aka Black Bat, and then you remember-"

"Barb" Jason said remembering the red head.

Barbra Gordon smiled at Jason, the familiar face giving Jason a headache as old memories came flooding back to him. John held Jason steady as he whoozed and he could faintly hear Cassandra ask if he was alright.

"Jason's been gone a long time" John said "But now he's home, right?"

Jason looked over at John, his eyes pleading with Jason silently, wanting his brother back so badly Jason could feel the emotion radiating off of him. It had felt so surreal, so unfamiliar yet comforting at the same time to be back here, back in this place, for the first time he had felt...right.

Before Jason could answer Alfred came out from the sliding doors of the medical ward, his hands wiping away some residue.

All eyes were on the old man as he looked around before smiling softly at the group.

"Master Bruce will recover perfectly" he said.

Everyone, including Jason, was smiling at the news.

It wasn't until a few hours later that they were permitted by Alfred to actually see Bruce though, and although there were protests from Damien, John allowed Jason to go in first, knowing that they two needed to talk more than anyone else in the house. Jason had walked into the medical ward, the white walls reflecting all the high tech equipment that had been established over the years of everyone's vigilantly career.

Bruce sat in the hospital bed, his chest wrapped and wires hanging off of his still fit body after many years of brutality from fighting and training. Jason admired that he had kept up his physique after so long, but he couldn't expect any less from the actual Batman.

"Jason" Bruce said softly, his dark eyes opening to look at the prodigal son.

"Bruce" Jason said coming towards him.

"I know..." Bruce said shaking his head but Jason motioned for him to stop.

"Bruce, whatever happened, it happened. And yes, I am still angry about it, but haven't I always been angry?" Jason said with a smirk.

"Ever since you were younger" Bruce answered back with a pained smile.

"Exactly. You can't change it, but we can work through it. Do you remember asking me to forgive you?" Jason said getting serious.

"Yes" Bruce nodded.

"Well I do, I forgive you Bruce, but if the moment comes where I can get my revenge, I'm going to take it. And you have to promise me that you will let me. You have to promise that you won't stop me if I get the chance to kill the Joker" Jason said laying out his conditions.

"And if I do?" Bruce said eyeing the young man before him carefully.

"Then" Jason said with a quick breath of air "Then I'll come home."

Bruce looked at him for what seemed like forever before he sighed deeply, his still wounded chest heaving with effort that made Jason wince just thinking of the damage it had went through.

"Deal" he said.

* * *

 **A/N- I have something to say when it comes to the whole Jason/ Bruce dynamic. These two have gone through a lot, both together and separate, so for one another to forgive each other is a big deal, especially to Jason. I chose to give him the right to still be angry, to still have that hatred, but even sometimes when we are mad at our parents, we still love them, and are capable of forgiving them. So there's that, Jason is part of the Batfamily now, and we will see him interacting with his brothers more and more as the story goes on. As for Jason and Babydoll? Well just keep reading and reviewing! They will be seeing each other very soon ;]**


	30. Chapter 30

"Well this is interesting" the Joker said as he looked at the glowing blue cylinder in his hands. Babydoll waited in the corner nervously, her fingernails in her mouth as she watched her father carefully look over the prize she had acquired. She had asked her father to look at it and now sat in his workroom in the main Funhouse he and her mother occupied. Baby's mother was out though today, getting supplies and doing quick money collections from the people they agreed to protect.

"Uncle Ed said it's some sort of chemical Dr. Fries needs" Babydoll said wrapping her arms across her chest as her father seemed to ignore her.

"And you said the lizard kid got it?" Joker said.

"Yep" she said quietly.

"Damn" Joker said with a halfway smile "I don't know how you did that but uh, I'm impressed. I've tangoed once or twice with that kid's dad."

"It was easy" Baby said shrugging as she looked away "The next part is going to be harder."

"Hmmm" Joker said turning to his daughter, those dark eyes watching her sharply. After all these years, her father could still make her feel like a small child all over again with that look. It was sharp, demeaning, and she knew at any moment it could flicker into violence. Not that he ever used that on her, but she knew it could still happen. Even at his age, he was still as strong and limber as he was when she was born.

"I need to somehow get in contact with him" Baby said biting her lip again.

"And what's the end goal" her father said rolling his hand for her to continue.

"To create chaos" Baby answered immediately, practicing the answer she was trained to say.

"And how will you do it once you find the doctor?" Joker said crossing his arms, curious on where his daughter was going with this.

"Get the doctor to build whatever he's building, then steal it, and either sell it to the highest bidder or use it myself" she said looking him in the eyes.

"What if he comes after you?" Joker said sucking on his scars.

"Then I'll kill him" she said deadpan.

"Aha, that's where you mess up" Joker said pointing a finger in her direction "You can't kill the doctor, what if something happens to the machine?"

Babydoll's brow creased in thought, knowing he was right, she needed to keep him alive, but how?

"Keep him secured, maybe at the Iceberg?" Baby said "I heard he has to have certain living conditions."

Joker shrugged and sighed "It's an idea."

"It's what I've got so far" Baby said coming closer to him, as close as she dared now a days.

"Well, just don't get yourself killed" he said looking away from her "Your mom will make sure she kills me right if you do."

"I won't. Remember? Your the one that taught me not to get killed, or fear death" she said walking away out of the fun house now.

Joker watched his daughter leave and felt something heavy in his chest. Fuck, if he had a heart, his kid would be breaking it right now. What happened to his sweet little girl that followed her daddy around like a third leg? Now when he looked at his daughter, he saw the obedience, the power, but also the undeniable hate towards him for what he did all those years ago. She had never let it go, and she probably never would.

Joker was not one to regret, the simple notion of it being ridiculous to someone like him, but if he could, he would regret what he had done to his daughter. His pride had taken over, and he had thought he was doing what was good for her, but Baby hadn't shined the way she had when she was seeing the Bird Boy. No longer did she laugh his unmistakable laugh she had inherited from him, no longer did she enjoy their company, and no longer was she daddy's little girl.

Fuck, Harley had been right...she was pulling away.

And there was nothing he could do.

Except...

Joker pulled out his burner phone and dialed up the Penguin. He hated owing Ozzy favors, but this was his baby girl's plan, and he had to try and make it right.

"Heyyyyy Ozzy" he purred into the phone "I gotta proposition for you..."

* * *

"Is this the footage from the other night?" Jason said over Tim's shoulder as they stared at the glowing monitors in the Batcave. Bruce was healing well, and over the past few weeks Jason had gotten to know his new family all over again. The idea of being a big brother was not one that Jason had ever thought he would like, but the constant companionship from his brothers was like filling in one of the many holes Jason had acquired from over the years of hardship.

"Yea, it looks like Kid Croc was the one to bust in" Tim said pulling up the surveillance footage outside the center "But if you look over to the CCTV" he said pulling up another video "You can see he doesn't have the chemical anymore, which either means he handed it off to somebody else, or it was taken from him."

"Didn't our tip say he got some interference after the theft?" Jason said looking at the footage over again.

"Yea but we don't know who" Tim said "It wasn't the doctor himself, we would have seen more damage if it had been him."

"Freeze gun, right" Jason said nodding.

Jason saw the burst of dust in an alleyway the Kid Croc had ran down and told Tim to hit pause on the video.

"That burst is no accident" Jason said pointing to it "That's somebody popping a round."

"So it's true" Tim said nodding "Somebody took the cylinder, now we just need to figure out who."

"Is there another angle from the CCTV?" Jason asked.

"Give me a minute to look" Tim said as his fingers made quick work across the keyboard. Jason watched his younger brother, only about a year or two younger than himself, and wondered if maybe this would have been him had he not become the zombie of the household. He liked all of his siblings in their own way, John was the protective one, Tim the genius, and Damien was like a small demon child, and then there was Jason, the middle child with some issues. They balanced each other out, not to mention having Stephanie and Cass around to keep everyone in line since Bruce was still out of commission.

"There" Tim said pointing "I've enhanced it as much as I can, but this might be a clue to who we are looking for."

Jason looked at the video and felt his chest tighten a little at the footage rolling in front of him.

There, standing like the tiny maniac she was, was his Babydoll, her hair light blonde and her arm raised solidly as she pointed it straight at Kid Croc. Her face was a bit blurry, as was her body when she flipped over the Kid and knocked the cylinder out of his hand, but he knew that body, knew that hair and that stance with the gun. It was her...

"Jason?" Tim said looking at his older brother "You okay? Your kinda pale."

"Yea" Jason choked out "I think I might have an idea of who took the cylinder..."

But before Tim could ask Jason had already turned and headed for the suit station, his new outfit made up to match the other boys in the family that followed Bruce. His armor was black, along with his leathers and boots, but in the middle of the chest was a bright metal red symbol of the bat, the crest of their family it would seem, and his helmet, the said blood red that shined in the light.

Although it would seem Jason would still wear his brown jacket, the item being the only thing Jason had insisted on keeping.

Jason grabbed his gear, his body on autopilot as he put everything on, checking his weapons as he went along, it wasn't until he was putting on the brown bomber jacket that he heard Tim's voice nearly shouting at him.

"Hey!" Tim said right in front of him as Jason's eyes finally registered him.

"Yo, zombie boy, what's going on with you?" Tim said "Your freaking me out, your not gunna start eating brains now are you? Cause I can't really deal with that right now."

"No...I'm just" he said looking down at the helmet in his hands.

"Just what? Gunna take your stuff and go? We can't go out alone remember? Teamwork and all that" Tim said trying to keep Jason focused on him.

"Right" Jason said turning around, a little lost now that Tim had stopped his train ride.

"Let me check with Bruce and see if I can go with you" Tim said "Wherever it is we are going to that is."

"Just say we are following a lead" Jason said sitting down on a bench as Tim watched him carefully.

Jason heard him go to ask Bruce but he was deep in his thoughts now. Why was he acting like this? He had seen her only a few weeks ago, but to him it felt like years again. She had changed her hair...it was the first time he had seen it a natural color. He wondered what it felt like, would it still be the soft luxurious strands he remembered running his fingers through? Would she still smell like peppermint and roses? God why didn't he take all that in when he had seen her before? Why didn't he try and print her into his mind...

 _"Oh right"_ he thought to himself _"She was drunk...she had asked why I couldn't have stayed dead...that was why.."_

And that kiss.. he had wanted that more than anything...and now, now he wanted just her.

 _"The holes are filling up"_ he thought with a sigh _"Except one..."_

And now what was he supposed to do? They were back to square one again, him on the good side, her on the bad. And he still wanted to kill her dad...

"Yea" he muttered "That might be a deal breaker."

"What's a deal breaker?" Tim asked now in his Red Robin gear looking down at Jason.

"Nothing" Jason said shaking his head.

"Okay" Tim said a little warily "Damien wanted to go along but I told him he couldn't be distracted with trying to kill me and fighting whoever we are probably going to fight."

"He does have a bad habit of doing that" Jason said smiling, knowing the demon spawn only did so because Tim was his only competition in the house for Bruce's attention, Jason and John were too old to contend with.

"Maybe Bruce should have another kid" Jason teased "Then Damien wouldn't try and murder you all the time."

"Yea right" Tim rolled his eyes as they walked towards the vehicles "You ever notice that Bruce is constantly taking in orphans? I bet in the next year or two we will have another sibling."

Jason gave a short bark of a laugh before he descended down on his motorcycle. Tim headed for his own before turning to Jason quickly.

"Wait where are we going again?" Tim asked.

"The girl in the video is the Joker's" Jason said "My guess is they'll be trying to use the chemical as a bidding chip to the highest buyer. And the only place in town where that can happen is the Iceberg Lounge."

"So we are going to stake it out?" Tim said.

"That" Jason said revving the engine of the bike "Or light it up."


	31. Chapter 31

**Forewarning: this chapter contains explicit sexual content, readers be advised.**

Part 4: Hit Me Baby One More Time

Baby adjusted her baby pink dress once more as her and her boys rolled in the Eldorado right behind the two black vans that her father and mother were riding in towards the Iceberg Lounge. Her father had informed her that a meeting was set up between them, the Penguin, Riddler, Firefly, Killer and Kid Croc, Scarecrow, and a few mob bosses that had come back into the picture since the Red Hood has mysteriously given up trying to take over the underworld. Babydoll's heart had dropped when she had heard the last part, knowing maybe that was her fault. She had been crude and heartless towards Jason, but he was her weakness, the one thing that could make her feel again. And in her eyes, that was a liability.

But that didn't mean she didn't stop dreaming of him, those ice blue eyes, that perfect smile and square jaw, those muscles she couldn't help feeling even under his armor, and his smell, god she had missed that smell more than anything...

 _"Stop it"_ she scolded herself _"You can't be thinking about him right now. Focus."_

The Eldorado stopped suddenly as the dim glowing blue neon of the Iceberg illuminated the outside of the car. God, she hoped this worked, although she was the air of confidence in front of everyone, she could feel her nerves start to jumble. Not only was Jonathon going to be here, but also the Kid Croc, and her father of all people. Sure she could seduce and manipulate when she was alone with someone, but god not in front of her parents!

She wore her hair down tonight, her blonde curls waving around her face as her black lipstick stood out fiercely against her ivory skin. He mother had adored the change in hair color, although her father had said it looked too ordinary for someone like her. It didn't matter though, Baby was anything but ordinary looking with her big eyes and black lips that were spreading into a wicked smile as they entered the club. Her heels were long and pointed, while her baby pink dress hugged her tightly, her halter straps skinner across her bare shoulders as she stepped out of the car.

Yes she was ready for battle, her body and mind dressed and ready for anything as the group of them were escorted into the back meeting room of the Iceberg. She had chosen three of her Teddy's to come along with her, leaving JoJo to hang back with the real cylinder since the fake one they had brought along was snug safely in a briefcase that her mother had a hold of.

Tonight was just about negotiating, and hoping that the notorious Dr. Freeze would show up.

She took a seat along one of the Penguin's black leather couches, her eyes wandering around the crystal chandelier lit room as more and more villains of Gotham showed up. The mob bosses had been the ones to bring the most people, probably because they lacked the meta powers that all of them had gained over the years. Most of them were packing as far as Baby observed, while she knew Killer and Kid Croc would rely on their strength should things get sticky, Baby had her pistol tucked away on her thigh, but she knew if all else failed she would have her father give her one of his knives. She could do such beautiful damage with a knife...

"I love when we get graced with beauty at these types of things" her Uncle Ed said coming over to Baby and giving her a kiss on the hand.

"Awe shucks Riddler" Baby said flirting "You know my mothers here too."

"Oh I already know that" he said wiggling his red eyebrows before drifting off towards her father to surely annoy the shit out of him to her mother's amusement.

Babydoll caught Kid Croc looking over at her and the Riddler with daggers as she quietly giggled to herself. Men could get so jealous even if they didn't know the whole situation...

Suddenly Johnathon Crane walked in and Baby found herself sitting up a little straighter, her eyes drifting away like she hadn't seen him come in. It had been a while since their last trist, and Babydoll hadn't reached out to Scarecrow since she had figured out Jason was alive. It felt...wrong, so wrong to have someone lay beside her when she could be laying next to him. Jojo had thankfully been okay with her pulling away from him, knowing that it was okay to work for crazy, but sleeping with it was a different ballpark.

But Jonathon, well, even though he could be a cold prick, he still had feelings...

"I'm glad to see you are unharmed" she heard his cool voice say from beside her.

She looked over at him casually and smiled softly "And what makes you think I would have been harmed?"

"I saw the footage of your little adventure at the art museum" Jonathon said looking down at her, those piercing blue eyes looking down at her carefully "I was afraid you had been injured since I have not heard from you in quite some time."

"I'm perfectly fine" Babydoll said smiling at him as she watched his posture stiffen "But I appreciate the sentiment Dr. Crane. I'm sorry if I haven't reached out, I've been busy as of late."

"As I can see" Jonathon said motioning at the crowd now forming in the room "I here you have something of interest to all of us."

"You could call it that" she said with a wink before Oswald called everyone to attention.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming!" the small man said "My associates of Gotham and I welcome all of you to this meeting. We all know that times have been tough with the Bat cracking down on us, but I think thanks to our dear Babydoll" he said as Kid Croc huffed out in annoyance "And others, we have acquired something of high value to the mysterious Dr. Freeze."

" ?" Firefly said "That guy hasn't been around for over ten years or so. What makes you think he's gunna even be alive right now?"

"KC?" Babydoll said with a smirk as she looked over to her former lover.

Kid Croc growled at her, his fangs showing slightly as Babydoll faintly remembered the way they raked over her skin, before he stood up crossing his arms "I got a call, something quick and discreet, guy didn't even give me his name just wanted to know if I would do it. Said he needed the cylinder for a project and would pay for it to be delivered if I could get it. I agreed, then _someone_ " he said looking over at Babydoll "Decided to relieve me of it."

"Hey, no trust among thieves" Riddler said shrugging "So what's the cylinder do?"

"That my friends" Oswald said "Is why we are all here. This cylinder contains a cryonic chemical that the doctor needs for his project, he has been laying low for quite some time and my informants have said he's doing some sort of research. The good doctor though, has a silver spoon in his mouth and will do whatever it takes to get the chemical."

"So whoever holds the chemical holds the power of Freeze" Crane said from the corner of the room.

"Exactly" Oswald said "And I for one am not ashamed to hold such things over someone with that kind of power. You all remember what he is capable of from his escape from Arkham all those years ago?"

They did, Joker smiling wickedly as he remembered the footage of guard after guard, nurses split open and frozen like a gory ice sculpture. Baby had watched and wanted to know how, but Joker unfortunately had no answer for her, until now that is.

"So how we gunna do this?" a mob boss asked "Some sort of bid?"

"Precisely" Oswald said "Should we start out a solid million?"

Babydoll's eyes widened at the amount but knew it was chump change to some, the whole end game here being Freeze would show up and she would do her thing.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the doctor that decided to crash the party.

The crack of a weapon being fired made the whole room turn to the doors of the meeting room where a henchmen came flying through the wood, sending splinters everywhere before the group.

"Sorry I'm late" the Red Hood said stepping through the shattered door frame "Must have lost my invite."

"Shit!" Baby hissed as she began to back up, but the Crocs were already ahead of her as they blitzed towards Jason with an ear shattering roar.

Suddenly a batarang whipped out, hitting the Kid in the upper rip that distracted him just enough for the Red Robin to jump in front of Killer Croc and side swipe him into his offspring.

"Like dominoes" she heard Red Hood say with a laugh.

Baby looked over at her father who was smiling like the devil himself at the new Red Hood. She felt something then, something she hadn't felt in a very long time...

Pure **fear.**

 _"Oh god he's going to kill him!"_ Baby thought to herself as she watched her father circle his prey while Jason fought Firefly who was blazing up the joint fast. Red Robin was still handling the Crocs when she saw two more Bats come flying in through the door frame.

 _"At least they were smart enough to get backup"_ Babydoll smiled as Firefly got round house kicked in the face by the Red Hood.

"You!" she heard Jason roar underneath the helmet as he finally came face to face with the Joker.

"Uhhhm have we _met_?" her father said with a dark smile that only stretched even wider because of the scars.

"Once" Jason said "But this will be our last."

"Really now?" Joker purred as his favorite knife found it's way into his hand.

Baby knew that knife, had felt it's prick a thousand times during training, knew that with one right maneuver, Jason was going to bleed out on the floor dead.

"Not if I get to him first..." she thought to herself as her eyes grew wide.

Instantly she got up, the mob bosses and their goons shooting up the place like an old western film at the new vigilanties that had come to help Red Hood and Red Robin. She dodged and weaved until her legs pounded against the ground, her heels surely making cracks in the floor as she hurdled herself at the Red Hood, her legs wrapping around his chest as she rolled him hard down on the ground, her body pinning him as her fist flew up and hit him right in the throat.

"Get out of here!" she yelled at her father who had watched the quick tackle with a almost bored stare. But then, what they had planned and waited for sounded out from somewhere inside the Iceberg Lounge, and before Babydoll could comprehend what it was, two massive polar bears barreled through the doorway.

"Shit!" Babydoll hissed loudly looking back down at Jason. She had to choose, either save Jason, or go with the plan and get to Dr. Freeze. Her training told her to go with the plan, but something deeper inside took over, willing her to keep fighting, to keep Jason alive...

"Fuck" she growled before looking over to her father who actually looked surprised that there were two polar bears rampaging in the room and tearing apart some goons of the mob bosses. Riddler had been smart and ditched, but Harley Quinn was still up and going, her screeching and laughing heard above all the bloodshed and bullets.

"Get mom out of here!" Babydoll yelled "I'll handle the Hood!"

Joker grumbled some agreement when suddenly Jason's fist made solid contact with Babydoll's jaw, sending her flying back off of him and landing hard on her backside.

She felt a little dizzy from the surprise attack, but shook off the stars forming in the corners of her eyes to look up at the Red Hood.

"Your gunna fucking pay for that" she moaned as she got up.

"Sorry, but you did throat punch me" Jason said with a slight cough.

Baby didn't hesitate though, the more she fought Jason, the more her father would lose interest in carving him like a Thanksgiving turkey. Not that she ever had eaten one of those...

Quickly she charge at him, her fists flying up as they made contact with his chest armor, his arms blocking her as best as they could from her quick attacks. They battled around the room, dodging bullets and bears alike as they did a crazy dance around the chaos in the room. Then, as Babydoll had her hands around his neck before he slammed them away, blood red bat then was seen, shining against all the black and Babydoll felt her teeth grind together at the symbol.

"So" she said "Guess it's just like the old days" as her elbow upper cutted him in the helmet.

"Yea" he said "Except you still hit like a girl."

Babydoll lurched up then, her thighs gripping around his throat as she started squeezing tightly just like her mother had shown her.

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said through gritted teeth.

Jason wrapped his arms around Baby's thighs and found themselves gripping her ass tightly. The motion made her gasp as Jason almost seemed to be pulling her tighter against his face in her death grip. Then he bent back a little and slammer her whole body down on the ground, the air leaving Baby's chest completely as Jason collapsed beside her.

"You...bastard" she got out before twisting and kicking him sideways into the wall.

"You...know...you..liked it" he said huffing and she just knew he was smiling underneath that fucking helmet.

"I'll show you just how much I fucking liked it" she said getting up and with one swift upper kick knocked Jason's helmet, sending it flying in the air as his head slammed back from the force. Then, Baby realized, she had made a mistake.

He was...gorgeous.

The way those eyes looked up at her, staring straight into her soul, that smirk with a tiny bit of his blood dripping out of the side, the way that jaw tightened...

 _"Well I'm in trouble"_ she thought before he shot up and tackled her, his arms wrapping around her body, those well defined muscles underneath that armor squeezing her so hard she could hear bones popping. Quickly she tried to regain control, her legs wrapping around his waist as he hurdled them out of the room, their bodies crashing against the wood and stone covered hallway. Babydoll tried to get out of his grip, but with his back to the ground he still held her tightly.

"Not so fast" he grunted as she pushed up from his chest, her hands gripping his shoulders to try and put some space in between their chests so she could breathe.

"Who the fuck are you?" she growled against him "First your some fucking bad guy, now your wearing that fucking bat on your chest? Who the fuck are you?"

Jason stood up, his body holding both their weight as Baby felt him try and walk with her still pinned in his grasp. She wiggled and tried to pull away, but fuck he was strong...

"I'm" he said with a gasp " just Jason. Your Jason."

Jason would laugh if he wasn't sure that he had definitely broken some ribs with that last fall as Babydoll stared at him with confused and lost filled eyes. He needed to get her out of that room, needed to get her alone and under control. In there, she was Baby, the killer doll that the Joker had made her, but maybe, maybe if he got her alone, she would become his B...

"Let go of me!" she hissed as she tried to struggle again, but her movement only wobbled him into a hole in the building no doubt made by the behemoth Crocs of Dr. Freeze who seemed to be preoccupied somewhere in the building by the screams. The momentum though had Jason and Baby hurdling into the alleyway, the street lights having been shot out a long time ago leaving the lights of the skyscrapers above to give the air a certain glow.

"Not a chance" he said as he slammed her and himself into a brick wall of the building across the alleyway.

Babydoll moaned at the impact, her head pounding as she gazed hazily as Jason, then in a final movement she headbutted him in the face, sending him reeling back. She thought she felt his grip loosen and pried her arms up and around his neck before he gained control again and sent them rolling along the side of the wall before crashing into a rusted steel door, their bodies tumbling down into the darkness of the abandoned building.

Jason caught himself halfway through, his body twirling around so that Baby's backside crashed against the closing door with a loud thud.

"You...never give up...do you?" he said breathing hard against her ear, his body shuddering as the numbness of battle started to wear off and he felt just how hard he was pressing up against her.

"Never" she whispered in the dark, her back aching from being slammed around for what seemed like forever "At least when it comes...to you."

Jason lifted his head then, the glowing streetlights from around the corner shining through the empty windows and illuminating Baby's face, those big eyes staring at him in such a way he swore they sparkled...

God, she hadn't changed a bit.

And then like lighting, his lips were on hers, hard and rough, his tongue slipping in and out of her mouth as his hands went down and lifted her ass higher so that his hips were right in between her legs. Baby couldn't help it, his heat, his hands, they were everywhere on her, and she felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him in tighter, pulling him in so that they could melt together. She ran her teeth against his bottom lip and a moan escaped his lips that sent shivers down Baby's spine.

She wanted him, no...she needed him, at least once.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips, letting him feel the warmth that was building with her wetness. He groaned and rocked against her, sending Baby gasping as his length pressed right against her core.

"This is dangerous" he said through hard breaths "Anyone could find us."

"Then you better fuck me fast" she breathed against his mouth, her hands going for his leathers. Jason groaned as he felt her hand grasp his cock, the thing nearly kicking from just her touch. He had never felt this, this craze and need for something like her, it was like cocaine and fire in his blood.

Quickly she released him, his length hitting the open air with a hiss of his mouth as he reached down and pushed Baby's lace panties to the side.

"B" he breathed against her neck as he positioned himself right outside of her.

"Jason" she whispered "Fuck me, please."

Then quickly he thrusted inside of her, sending Baby gasping against his shoulder, his length filling her to the brim so much that she ached. Steadily Jason started to fuck her, his hips rolling into hers as her fingernails dug into his jacket, his tip hitting the deep place inside her that could make her come undone. Carefully he grabbed her ass and let his other hand dip down to rub her clit as Babydoll bit her lip trying not to cry out from how good it fucking felt.

Wave after wave hit both of them before Jason felt his legs go to jelly and softly started to go down as Baby positioned herself on top of him, her bundle of nerves needing release, needing him inside of her forever. She slammed down on him, needing to feel all of him as Jason swore as his fingernails dug into her thighs as she began to ride him. Baby gripped his shoulders, her body rocking and pumping on top of him as her walls began to tighten with her oncoming orgasm.

Jason gripped her hips as he quickened his pace, his thrusts going deep inside of her as she rode him wildly, her hair bouncing in her face as she gave a cry out in the air as she came while his hips rolled into her with hard thrusts as he spilled inside of her.

It was like fucking heaven.

Baby was shaking as she bent down to lay against his chest, her legs trembling from the hard fucking she had just experienced.

"Say it" she whispered against his chest.

"Hmmm?" Jason said as his hand instinctively went for her blonde locks.

"Say my name" she said almost like a plea.

"B" he breathed against her head.

She sighed and got up, her thighs a bit sticky from the fight and fucking. Jason stood as well and tucked himself back into his leathers, their movements quiet and comforting at the same time.

"Jason" she said before they headed for the steel door they had crashed through "What happens now?"

"Now" he said "We figure this out. Together."

"Together?" she said remembering those words he had said so long ago "Or not at all..."

"Exactly" he said, and even in the dark, she could tell he was smiling.

And for the first time in ten years, Babydoll felt like she could breathe.

* * *

 **A/N- What a rollercoaster! Let me know what you guys think and please leave a review! Another chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
